Grim Tale
by Tom Reidem
Summary: (Based on the fanfic "RWBY Tail" of Earth Dragon Arnighte and original of Natsu is Awesome) Natsu Goodwitch, son of the Huntress Glynda Goodwitch and full lizard faunus, is now attending the prestiogus Hunter Academy of Beacon where new adventure and disanventures will wait for him along with new friends and foes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and RWBY, the first belongs to Hiro Mashima and the last one is property of Mounty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I got inspired of the ideas from the fanfic "RWBY Tail" of Earth Dragon Arnighte and the original idea of Natsu is Awesome.**

 **I hope you like it, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon.**

Making friends couldn't be that hard, right? You just need to approach them normally and say: "Hi, I'm Natsu. What's your name?" Easy as cake, right? It would be easy as cake if wasn't for two major points:

1) He was faunus, a lizard kind faunus. But he wasn't like any faunus, no sir. He would gladly kill to be one of the "normal" faunus, and what would be normal you may ask? Well only having horns, tails or animals ears like cat or dog's ears. But he was the entire package and more. Yes he had a lizard tail, lizard horn, lizard ears but he also have scale all over his body, a massive weight, big claws and a big mouth. Long story short he looked like a lizard with little human features.

2) Of all the things that could happen in the trip to Beacon academy, he was in a vehicle. An Airship to be exactly. It was kinda embarrassing for someone of his size but he had an extreme cause of motion sickness, that included everything that could be considered a vehicle not matter the size. Cars, plains, boats, skateboards, tricycles, if the thing could be ride he will get sick from it or even thinking of it. He was used to it, he could hide his sickness to a certain point but if he exceeds that point he will throw out everything that he would have eaten before.

3) HE LOOKED FRICKING SCARY! He knew that the faunus are known for be subjects of decimations but even the faunus were scared of his appearance, and who wouldn't? He didn't look like a faunus, he was like a dungeon monster from a RPG.

No, nothing like that mattered anymore. He was going to beacon, one of the best hunter academy of Remnant. He could have a new beginning there, no one knows him so he was in the same spot that everyone else who wanted to become a huntsman. He just needed to be cool and normal….or as normal that he could get.

The young new student of Beacon, Natsu Dragneel, was standing in one of the very large rooms of the airship and were full of students. Like always he was the centre of attention, all the gazes were upon his dragonish being. He was already here and everyone was watching him with mixed emotions. Just need to be cool and nice, maybe a friendly smile to calm down the heat of the room.

So he smiled, the biggest smile that he was able to do with that mouth of his.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" A random girl scream of terror, then the others student screamed along.

Natsu's smile was terrifying. It was literally the biggest smile that he was able to make. Every student could see his shaped thirty two teeth, for some reason the boys and girls could see a shadow of a demon forming behind his back. His was having the same smile that a serial killer will have before starting murdering young kids.

He walked where they were but when step forward they step backwards.

Conclusion: It didn't work AT ALL.

Depressed, Natsu turned back to the hall and looked down the floor. Why did this always happen to him? Even the faunus were scared of him! For being people that said they are being discriminating they are very hypocrite about his condition. He did it a good job at scarring the shit out of the people he will pass the next three years of his new school life.

" _At least I didn't throw out."_ Yeah, being positive is a good thing, right? It could have gone even worse than that….maybe. He honestly didn't know.

The faunus boy sighed for frustration. "Now what?" He asked to himself while walked through the halls with no destination whatsoever.

"Buuuugghh…..buuuu….." A strange but somehow familiar noise caught by surprise the young dragon boy. The moaning came from a young boy, maybe of the same age as him, was sitting down at the borderline of the hall and didn't look any well. He was a scrawny and kinda tall blonde boy he was wearing blue jeans and a black and red hoodie jacket under an armor chest.

His face looked very pale and his eyes were very tired not focused in what was in front of them. Natsu knew that face and those eyes as well for all those horrible experiences that he faced in all those years of his short life: The motion sickness.

"A-Are you okay, dude?" Yes, be polite and talk normally so he will not get scared.

"Not really-HMMMMMGGG!" The boy putted immediately his hand over his mouth trying to not throw out all his breakfast on the floor.

"Here, use this." In his right hand was a cardboard bag, the dragon boy offered it to the sick blonde.

The boy took the bag without even thinking. "BUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHH!" And throw everything that he ingested that day.

Poor boy, the faunus next to him knew exactly how was he feeling right now. "Just let it all out, man." As a sign of kindness, he patted the young sick man back with softness. "Better?"

"Kinda…than-" The blonde boy made the same face as the rest of the students back at the big room from before and from the bottom of his hearth he wasn't surprise at all. As a matter of fact, who wouldn't be? Not every day you see a full lizard faunus who liked like a humanize dragon that surpasses the 7 feet of height (2.25 meters) and looked like a dungeon monster (Its sound silly but is exactly how he looks like and let's not talk about his pink tomahawk).

"…."

"…"

An awkward silent was generated between the two males of two different species.

"Mmmm….thank you for….the vomit bag?"

"Eh? AH! Y-Yes, you're welcome. Are you….feeling better?"

"Eh, yes, well not completely better I'm still f—" The boy feel like something was trying to emerge from his body.

"Here, I have a dozen of this anyways." The boy took again another cardboard bag without even blinked again.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Whatever was left inside this young man it was no longer inside of him.

"This might get a little old but are you feeling better?"

"Yeah…I think….I think that everything that I have…left…." The blonde boy was breathing heavily because of all that throwing. "I'm Jaune."

And here was the opportunity that he was waiting since the day started. "Hi, I'm Natsu. What's your name?" But it was completely throw out the streets after he asked that question.

"I…already tell you…"

" _FUCK!"_ He just needed to say one thing! One **freaking** thing! And he couldn't even do that right! Oh man, how? How does he suppose to make friends if he could even hold a simply conversation with a random dude?

"Sorry for the bags, man." Natsu was caught out of his painful thoughts when the boy suddenly apologizes to him.

"I-It's okay, like I said I have a dozen of them." Jaune give him a confused stare.

"Should I ask why?"

"Let's say that you're not the only who has problems with transports."

"But you look pretty well…"

"I get used to this besides right now I'm using all of my might to not paint all over the floor with my breakfast."

"Too late for Jaune it seems…" The boy let out a self-pity chuckle. Natsu offered his claw for help and for the faunus surprise he accepted gladly. Now standing, Jaune could look better at the lizard boy. He was big! Really big! He was as big as playball player! He could at least weight over 200 pounds and for reason he felt like he was wrong about that! "You are….big."

"Yeah, puberty hits me really hard." Natsu smiled. "So I suppose you're going to Beacon as well."

"Yes, I guess like everybody in the airship you're her for the same reason."

"Yeah." He answered happily.

"Yeah."

….once again the awkward silent appeared between the two students. He liked to talk to someone but he really didn't know what he could talk to another guy. He doesn't have any of friends before beacon so he was hoping that he could change his reality when he gets to the academy.

Making friends was more difficult job that he couldn't even dream about.

"So, you're a faunus."

"Ah, yes! I'm a lizard type faunus, pretty cool, right?" Good, keep talking to the person who could become you're partner.

"Yeah. I don't mean to offend you or…."

"I kinda scared you, right?" Jaune clinched for Natsu's commentary. "Don't worry, it would be weird if you don't scare about me."

"That doesn't sound very good to you."

"One gets used to that over the years…" Even so he was laughing slightly his aura around them didn't match up with his happy expression. "And what about you, Jaune?"

"What about me?"

"I don't know I'm just trying to make a conversation." He honestly admitted. "I'm not very good at talking to people. I'm a pro at scaring the shit out of them (And also in motion sickness) but a noob in keep them close to me."

"Well I wasn't mister popularity back at home, Natsu." And he wasn't, he wasn't hated or unpopular either. He was just like the average boy back at his village with the average account of friends.

"Well that could change in Beacon, don't you think? I mean, I hope so that will be the case like start all over again from zero and make some friends here."

"Or gets some girls."

"Ooooh, now we're talking."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I am! Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rool of the tounge, ladies love it!" He said with a confident smile.

"Well then I will have to keep you as my girls' magnet, Jaune." The lizard boy smiled cockily to his new way to get girls in Beacon. "Just not to tell that to my mom because she will kill with extreme pain."

"As long you do the same with me we are good."

"Deal" The two of them clamped their hands together in a low five but the blonde kid moaned almost immediately. "S-Sorry my hand is very rough."

"I can tell." Natsu fell sorry for the new acquaintance he made. "At very least I know that if a have you will make a good partner team."

"Yeah, whoever teammates I get they will be in the strongest team in all Vale." He pointed himself with his thumb while a big and cocky grin was over his face. "Perhaps I will let you be my second in command."

"You're second in command?" He looked at Natsu with weird eyes. "In any case I will be the leader and you my right hand."

"Is that so? Then I bet you one-hundred liens that I will become my team leader regardless if you are part of my team or not."

"Wait what if neither of us becomes the leader or the two of us become leaders for our teams?"

"Well I believe that neither of us will win anything from it unless we become leaders in that case we will at least win something like everybody wins, right?" The Jauney boy gave him a quiet stare. "Do you want to do it or not?" The faunus exploded in rage at the human boy.

"Sure why I have to lose?" Jaune accepted the bet with a tired sigh he was right what he could lose besides of one-hundred liens? On others thoughts, he was completely shocked on how likeable was the Faunus boy. Now he felt a little ashamed when he got scared of this boy earlier.

"Good n-"

"OW!"

A random girl crushed against his body but for her bad luck Natsu was too big and heavy for instance the poor girl at the time she hit the faunus the roughness of his body made her to fall backwards.

"Oh shit! Are you okay?!" The faunus boy freaked out, everything was going fine; he was finally making a conversation and perhaps he will finally gained a friend for all the years to come but now he got crushed with another student, A GIRL for folk's sake. His body was pretty much like a wall of bricks it could easily injured someone without him making any effort to do so.

"ooowwww…." The girl was tiny and looked young for be a student of Beacon, like fifteen-year old. She had black short hair with a slight color of red under certain areas. She was wearing a black blouse, a skirt with red trimmings at the bottom and over her shoulders was a red hood cloak. For what he knew about clothing (That it was merely something to begin with) this was calling "goth-loli", right?

"Oh, man should we call someone or…?" Jaune asked concerted for the immobile get lading in front of them. He experience by firsthand the toughness of the faunus's body and if it was just a little spank of hands, he couldn't imagine what it feels like to crush against his muscular body with a uncalculated amount of force. "Man she is not moving…"

"I know!" He was even more worried and concerned than Jaune mostly because he was the one responsible for this. "Aaahh dammit! Let's just take her to the infirmary!" Both boys clenched to grab the gothic girl but suddenly…

"Owowowowowowow my head…." The unknown girls started to regained conscience. "Why was a wall in the middle of the hall-ouah!" And like anyone else today the gothic girl got scared by the dragon boy appearance. Almost immediately the girl's face turned like a cartoon scream. "I-I-I'm so sorry!"

"D-Don't say that you make me feel like a bad guy! Wait, are you sure you're okay?!" The girl wined her eyes in surprise when the lizard kid asked for her wealthy.

"I-I am, sorry for bother…."She tried to stand up but her body felt dizzy and almost fell down again if it wasn't for the help of the two boys.

"Oh for dust sake let's just take to the infirmary." Natsu and Jaune helped her to stand in her two feet, the girl was kinda dizzy and almost knocked out something that didn't surprised him at all considerate his size and weight but he was kinda amused when he saw the girl eyes' color. _"Silver eyes, that's weird."_

"Please don't do this…." A blush appeared on the girl's cheeks as a sign of embarrassment for being holding by two boys. _"This couldn't get any worse…"_

"RUBY!"

" _Why meeee?!"_ Another girl came running to them. She was yelling the name of the injured girl that they were holding up. "Sis…."

That was her sister?! How?! She looked completely unrelated to the black haired girl over here! This girl was taller than her too tall for a girl for her age. While the Ruby girl was wearing a more reserved clothing her big (?) sister clothing was more….revealing with her feminine body. Her outfit consisted on a tan brown vest under it was a yellow crop top with some kind of black symbol on it. Her upper attire exposed her breast and stomach for everyone to watch. Covering her neck area was a plain orange scarf but her long and messy blonde hair that fall until her hips. Speaking of hips, her thighs were as exposed as her breast, she was wearing black shorts but connected with her belts was some kind of piece of clothing of white color. Both boys couldn't stop the slight blush that appeared in their faces.

"What the heck happened to you?! And who the hell are you guys doing?!" Her blonde hair started to glow with anger and her previous violet eyes turned red. For the first time in the day one person didn't got scared for his appearance but for his disgrace (and for his new friend as well) the blonde girl rage didn't allow her to care about Natsu skin.

"H-Hold down a second this is just a misunderstanding! We didn't do anything to her!" The blonde boy tried to calm her down but it didn't look to work out well. "Dude, help me!"

"Hi, I'm Natsu! What's your name?!"

"You're not helping!"

"I will give five seconds to explain what did you do to her or I swear that I will make you eat your own sh-"

"Wait Yang, they didn't do anything!" Ruby stopped her sister to become a serial killer. "I just bump into him while I was walking through the hall. Nothing happen!"

"Oh, cool!" Yang returned to sanity once again. "Sorry for that, guys. I guess I overreacted a little." She chuckled a little.

"More like you scared the crap out of us." Jaune dead punned with a sigh while Natsu just stared at her in silent. "I'm jaune by the way."

"Yang and the one who you're grabbing is my little sis Ruby." After that Ruby got free of their hands.

"Again, I'm really sorry for brother you!" Ruby was still apologizing to the boys. "I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going and then a bump into you, and then I fall to the floor, then I got scared for no reason, I fell down again, then Yang appe-"

"Okay, I think that they get it, Rubes." Yang used her hand on Ruby mouth to end her talking. "Well, I think I should be thankful to you guys for helping her." Yang smiled at them but she directed her eyes to the silent faunus. "He is not a big of a talker, right?" Natsu was really quiet since he introduced himself a minute ago. She was surprised for the shocking look of the lizard kid, he was enormous this was the first time she ever saw a lizard kind faunus in her entire life.

Yes, she had some faunus friends back at signal but they weren't like Natsu. They were…. "regular" faunus, the ones with tail, extra ears and horns but he…he was different more animal than human in proper words. Is not that is something wrong about it but still it was odd to see a faunus like Natsu.

Jaune shared the same concerned for his new friend. "Hey, are you ok, Natsu?"

They were days that Natsu questioned himself if it was a god out there and if it was he wanted to know the answer for a question that bother him every single day of his short existence.

An answer that could give him peace or sorrow to his hearth but still the answer that he desperately seek for; Why? Just….why? What in the absolute heaven god will do something this terrible to a young and innocent child? Did he did something wrong in his previous life? He was a serial killer? He was a rapist?

He just needed to know…to know the answer for this.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Why his life sucks?

* * *

 **Well fellas that's the first chapter, sorry if you didn't like the ending but I think it was the best thing to end the first chapter. Oh, Natsu, you and your motion sickness are really inopportune.**

 **I want to clarify some aspects of this story: Yes, is based on "RWBY Tail" of Earth Dragon Arnighte but is not going to be the exact story like a copy and paste. No, it will have some things from that fic but it will have its owns things as well.**

 **A couple of says back, I Pm Natsu is Awesome the man behind the idea of "RWBY Tail" and asked him if I can use his idea for a fanfic, he accepted and tell the original idea behind "RWBY Tail" that I will not say to because it will be spoiler for this fic and the one it's based on.**

 **I hope you like it, leave a Review, follow, favorite and no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, fellas. Tom Reidem here and I want to thank you all for the good reception that I got for the first chapter it doesn't look like much but it well much better than I thought. I will like to have more reviews through (I really like when they post a review, I'm kinda addicted to them).**

 **Now, answering what Lighting Dragon King Vergil left in the first chapter. Well like I describe Natsu is seven foot tall but is not skinny or slim, he is jacked like DB character so not expected to him to look a lot like his original counterpart. Because of this, he needs to wear big clothing like baggy pants and sleeveless vests but he always wears his iconic white scarf.**

 **Well, leaving a part the reviews, Natsu just puke on Yang….yeah….his life sucks and so Yang's hair (Bad pun, I know). Now let's just go to the chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The opening ceremony and…wut?**

Beacon the prestigious Hunter Academy of Vale and one the most famous and important Hunter Academy in Remnant. Generations of Hunters and Huntress graduated from that academy and their predecessor have the hope of joint them in vast history of the academy. So does our main protagonist, Natsu, who was hoping to follow the footsteps of his mother and becoming the huntsman that he always dream for.

Since childhood, Natsu admired the Hunters. His mother was his role model for a perfect hunter: Strong, confident and skillful (Also scary but he never said that in high voice because his mother will kill him for that). If he go to beacon and become a Huntsman could he have all those attributes? Could he live on his own expectations and become the Huntsman he wanted to be?

Years and years of training will give that child the answer now that he is a teenager and a Beacon's student.

The day that his mother told him that he will assist to Beacon was one of the bests day of his short life. Now he is a step closer to become a huntsman, one that his mother could be proud of. Being leader of his team and make bonds with his new friends that were last forever until his end. It was his dream and life goal, and now, and now….he….fucked up badly….like REALLY badly.

He didn't land in the Academy he was in midair and he already fucked up his entire school life. When the Airship landed in the academy grounds he couldn't even look up proudly that he finally made it to Beacon. The place looked like it come out from some fairy tale, the academy was more like a castle than a school. You could say that Beacon had a magical touch in it and you could tell just by look it at from afar even from the air. Even so, the faunus boy couldn't enjoy the majestic beauty that Beacon was.

Why you may ask? You don't? Well, I will tell you anyways.

"C'mon, man. I-It's not that big deal…" Now the chapter is going by the hand of the first friend that our main character made from the first chapter: Jaune Arc. "It could happen to anyone. Man! It could happen to me for sure!"

The blonde human boy was doing his maximum effort to cheer up the enormous kid that was Natsu, who for the record, it was having the worst day of his life. That it was also his first day at Beacon!

"…"

He was quiet since he puked on the poor girl at the airship, Yang was her name. When he did that, the girl went silent for a couple of seconds. After those couple of seconds Natsu felt something that no one managed to do until today: Punch him in a way that she left him a purple eye. Yang was stronger than she looks like if she was able to hurt him this bad (although his eyes were the soft spot of his body) it was something to not screw around. But her strength didn't matter anymore, for him, nothing matters anymore.

In his mind the same question that he asked himself every day was beating more than ever: why did his life sucks?

" _Why god? Just…why? Did I ever do something that bothers you for doing this to me? Why today? Why me? I want to die. Remnant, please open your ground and swallow me to the deepest parts of you. Make me disappear from this place. PLEASE."_ The young and unlucky boy prayed Remnant for mercy but it was futile, Remnant couldn't answer his call. He will still walking the lands of the living and keep suffering the daily punishment that is also knows as his "life".

"You will see in a matter of days that everybody will forget this and go into more important stuff. And what happen?! I don't remember anything! Mmmm, I wonder why? Nah, I'm sure it wasn't that important to be remembered! Right?! RIGHT?!" The poor Jaune Arc didn't know what to do in order to cheer him up, Natsu was covering his face for the terrible embarrassment he was feeling right now.

Since they came out of the airship the fuanus boy couldn't look up for his horrible accident. Jaune felt sorry and responsible for the lizard faunus. If he didn't help him before he could be the one who threw up on those girls or anyone in general. Even so, he could merely imagine how he must being feeling right now. What happen back there….he wouldn't wish that to no one not even bullies.

"I'm pretty sure that Yang and Yang's hair and clothes think that is enough important to not forget…." His tone was empty, dead and swallow he wasn't here with Jaune. He was in the depths of despair and solitude. His life was over before it started. "If you really want to help me you could pierce your sword through my heart and end this nightmare for me…" Sooner the end sooner will stop the suffering.

"Don't say those things they are not funny, man." He sighed. "Man, look I know that you're having a really bad time but it's just the first day. Tomorrow is the day that's count, I mean the test is more important that a first impression to people that probably you won't even talk for the rest of the year."

"Unless that I team up with the girl I puke on and have to live the next three years with the living remember of the worst first day in history."

"Yes, that's also a highly possibility." He admitted as a sign of surrender. Don't worry Jaune, you did your best for cheering him but he was more for you to handle. "Well, look at the bright side if you mange to become a leader you will win one hundred lien."

"Only if I become one and the only way to win those one hundred liens if is my friend doesn't become a leader…"

"If you putted out like that even I am depressed…" Now his shoulders felt heavy…

"You want me to pierce through your heart?"

"I'm not THAT depressed…" The deep depression of the faunus infected the blonde boy as well. "Well, look at the bright side you have me as your friend."

"And how is that the bright side?"

"I should hit you with my elbow but I know that it will literally hurt me more than you." He said but I very least the boy recovered his sense of humor. "Well, the only things that you can do is keep walking forward and find a chance to apologize to her…or pray that everyone had a severe case of amnesia right now."

"I don't know, Jaune. Is very rare to find a case of amnesia these days…"The lizard boy looked at his left with sad eyes. "Man, why did I do to deserve this?"

"C'mon, dude. Don't be like that. Let's change our bet whoever wins will be the other man's slave for a week. What you say?" He extended his right hand to the faunus.

"Why if I lose?"

"Stop being so negative, man! Think about it for a second if you manage to become a team leader I will your personal slave for an entire week, pretty neat, right?" Natsu curved an eyebrow. "You can use me as your girl magnet, right?" The blonde boy decided to close the deal with the sentence of the faunus.

"If you really are a chick magnet why don't you magnetize the girl that I puked on…"

* **BOOOOOOOMMMMM!** *

All of the sudden an explosion occurred at the middle of the courtyard taking the two depressed boys by surprised.

"What the fuck was that noise?!" Jaune screamed nervously while the boy at his side looked focus on something. "W-What's wrong, Natsu?"

"That smell…" He could felt that spiciness on the air, that smell was too familiar to him. "Let's go."

"H-Hold on!" Jaune followed the faunus boy in his running, Natsu looked concerned about that explosion. _"And what was about the smell?"_ He recalling that he said something about a smell but what kind of smell? He couldn't smell anything from here is because that he is a faunus?

They run to the center of the garden floor and found a familiar face and an unknown face for them. The familiar face was from the gothic raven haired girl that they met by accident (more likely by collision), Ruby was her name if they were right.

But the other girl was the whitest girl that they ever seem in their short lives. She was a little taller than Ruby but the reason behind this was that she was wearing high heels. She was the same age as them, this girl was wearing a white dress with no stockings and no upper part reveling her chest (?) and a necklace. But her upper body was covered by a white bolero with red inside of it. Her hair was as the same color as her skin and outfit with a right side ponytail, but on her head the most remarkable aspect was the scar on her left eyes, it was small but you couldn't ignore it either ways.

Also this girl was cover in ashes for some reason and she was teasing Ruby as well. "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing that I was talking about!" The girl screamed at Ruby for some reason that they didn't know about yet.

When they got up to the scene Natsu blinked his eyes in surprised of how convenient was the situation for him…or was it?

"I'll definitely become a leader." Now he knew that Jaune girl magnetic power was the real thing he needed to make him his personal slave if he really wanted to get a girlfriend.

"And I will this power with full responsibility." The blonde boy agreed with the real nature of his majestic power. His mother was right all the time about him.

But turning back to the girls, Ruby was being scooted by the snow skinned girl. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ruby was screaming for forgiveness, they didn't know what happen or what caused the explosion but the only thing that they could get was it was somehow Ruby's fault. "It wasn't my intention! I swear!"

"Do you even realize what you just did?! You're are lucky if we didn't destroy the garden or get us killed!" The unknown girl pointed her index finger at her like a high class girl (a.k.a tsundere). "And are you a little young to be attending Beacon?! This isn't your normal fighting school we're here to fight monsters! Do you even realize what does mean?!"

"Hey, I said I am sorry, princess." Now Ruby started to get mad at the snow girl, the same snow girl looked back at her with the same eyes of challenging.

Natsu was nervous; he didn't want to see two girls fighting for no reason apparently. Even so, he didn't know what exactly happen but that girl was being unfairly mean to Ruby after she apologized to her with honesty. His day was already bad so interfering into the fight wouldn't be worse than puke on a girl the first day of school.

" _Even if that first day is today."_ He commented inside his mind with the resolve to stop the fighting. "Hey!" He grabbed Weiss by her shoulder and made her turned back.

"What do yo-KYYYAAH!" She screamed in fear when she saw a giant lizard behind her. The one confident and arrogant girl became a scary one like the rest of the world. "W-W-What do you think you're doing, you dolt?!" While she was screamed at the faunus boy the red hooded girl was watching closely to him.

" _Isn't he the faunus from the airship?"_ Ruby thought when she saw the lizard boy standing in front of them. _"Why he is not telling anything? He just is staring at her."_ Natsu in fact was still as a rock with no signs of life whatsoever.

Jaune noticed this as well. _"I don't get it, he was just fine a minute ago why he is just…..wait a minute, Natsu don't tell me…"_ Now he found out the truth of Natsu sudden silent:

He didn't realize that he was approaching to a girl.

It will be a lie to say that he knew Natsu, they relationship started about a couple of hours back at the airship but for what he could get from him is that he was socially awkward. Juane was socially awkward but not at the same level as him, but he knew that talk to a girl could be hard sometimes but the poor Faunus boy was also discriminated constantly by other so someone would expect him to be a little introverted.

"Why are you staring at me?" The snow flake girl asked confused but she didn't have any respond, the faunus boy stare at her while he was scratching his neck.

" _I-I-Is a girl!"_ His red scales were hiding his intense blush. _"I didn't think well this, I just jump out into the mess trying to be a cool guy and make a good expression at her so she can say: 'Sis, Natsu is a really cool guy! You should forgive him and be friends!' and everything will be sunshine and rainbows! But now I can't say anything! I'm frozen!"_ The only thing that he could do by his nervousness was scratching his neck but for his horrible bad luck that just made him look even weirder and stared at him with odd eyes. _"They are staring at me! Think Natsu! Why should you do?!"_ The girl in front of his eyes was starting to lose her patience. _"Just say something!"_

He stopped his neck scratching and once again returned to silent. The three of them were confused by this young man's action they didn't make sense (Except for Jaune who did figure out what was happening to him). But then the boy raised his right hand and said….

"Hi, I'm Natsu! What's your name?!"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

" _FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"_ The scream of despair and anger was only listening inside his head. Why? Just…why?

Why his life sucks?

" ***Sigh*** I don't have time for this." The girl left out a sigh of tired and turned her back at Natsu, she grabbed a suitcase from the floor and leave the place along a couple of men who were carrying the rest of her luggage.

Natsu didn't move an inch even after the girl was no longer to be seen. The girl that was supposed to be thinking that he is cool approached to him. "Are…are you okay?" She looked truly concerned for the faunus boy.

"Natsu" Jaune joined as well but his were the ones full of pity he had a basic idea of how the lizard boy must felt when he faced the snow girl. "It's okay, dude." He patted him in the back. "You did your best, man. You did your best." The console of Jaune was the only thing that stopped him from lay on the ground and cry like a tiny baby.

"Is he okay?" She got closer to the boy making him to react immediately.

"I-I-I-I-I'm okay! D-Don't worry about it!" Both of his claws were shaking in fear. A girl was talking to him! How was this even possible?! Is this is a dream? No, it felt too real to be a dream and yet it was too beautiful to be true!

Maybe all this is just a dream…maybe he didn't….

"Pffft!"The girl left out a chuckle. "Sorry, but aren't you the guy who threw at my sister?" While she said that between chuckles the big lizard boy went finally down to his knees and cry like a baby. "What happen?!"

"He got depressed again!" Jaune went to consulate once again the big one.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention!"

"Don't worry…" Natsu said in quiet and monotonous voice. "You shouldn't be worried for a death man…" His face, his eyes and his voice mimics the same one of a ghost.

"Natsu?!" Jaune screamed in fear when he saw the face of his friend. "C'mon, you're not death man! You're just having a rough day that's all!"

"Y-Yes! Even I have a rough day, just look!" Ruby pointed the smoking crater that she made a minute ago. "I don't even being in Beacon for 5 minutes and I already destroyed school's grounds, jejeje…." She laughed a little while she remembered what she did earlier.

Her big sister Yang left her behind while she was being chased by some "old friends" of hers. Then she crushed into the snow girl and mess up her things, for that, she started to scream at her about dust, she picked up a bottle full of dust from her suitcase and started to shake it. Perhaps she didn't know for all her teasing but some dust was coming out from the bottle until she couldn't keep her mouse for resisting anymore and…sneeze an explosion.

Thankfully neither of the girls got hurt for that explosion but at the first day at school Ruby Rose was able to make an enemy and no friends….

…..

….

"Eeehh….." The once cheerful and happy Ruby Rose was now joining the faunus boy in death.

"You too?!" Now both boy and girl were lying depressed. One was hard but two? He didn't stand a chance against this. _"Oh man, why should I do?"_ Think arc! You are they last hope! If he didn't do anything now they will be the emos from the rest of the year. "You know, my mom once said…"

"So what happen to you, miss?" The faunus boy interrupted and ignored Jaune attempt to cheer him up.

"I explode."

"And I puke on your sister."

"Yeah you did, we spend one hour trying to get it all out of her hair."

"I deeply sorry for what I did, it wasn't on purpose."

"Of course not but I don't that Yang will be thinking the same…." The faunus boy left out a sigh of defeat but the red hooded girl smiled at him. "I'm Ruby by the way." She extended her hand surprising the faunus boy.

"I'm Natsu." He answered her call with his claw.

"That's' be like, what? The third time?"

"You're probably right." The two stand up of the floor and started to talk while they were walking somewhere.

And Jaune Arc didn't help at all. He was unnecessary for their cheering and recovery. "At the very least they are depressed anymore." He said in loud voice, he couldn't do anything but he was truly glad that they weren't depressed anymore and now they are going away….

"Hey, wait for me! Don't leave behind!"

* * *

"The point is that motion sickness is more delicate problem that people tends to believe." The faunus boy was trying to justified what happen back at the airship.

"Ditto." For his luck (Good one this time) his new friend agreed with him.

"Sorry but the image of threw out on my sister is really hard to get out of my mind." The boy once again went down. "C'mon, you said you're sorry! It's okay!"

"Talk for yourself, you didn't vomit on a girl the first day of school…"

"If you put it like that, your day kinda sucks."

"Aren't you the girl that exploded?" Jaune decided to join the conversation by remembered the girl about her accident.

"It was an accident! She didn't stop to shake her dust….!" When Ruby turned to face Jaune her eyes were deceived by a circular and tiny object that were the cause for all her problems. "Why do you have that?"

Jaune blinked when she pointed the bottle of dust in his hand. "Oh, this? I found it on the floor when we find you." Then he realizes something. "Natsu, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what it is?"

"When we heard the explosion you said something about a smell, what kind of smell were you talking about?"

Ruby Rose couldn't understand what they talking about.

"Well, the answer is in your hand." Both human boy and girl gazed their eyes at the bottle that Jaune was holding. "When the explosion happen, I could smell the dust coming from it and that help me to find you."

"H-how did you that?"

"I'm really used to dust, the explosion that you made before had a slight but remarkable sight of dust. A High quality one I must say." He came close to Jaune to look closely the dust. "It's obviously is a fire type dust but at this level of quality…" He putted his hand on his chin, the boy was really intrigued of the quality of the dust that white girl had. "Forget it, here some advice: keep it. It's really hard to got one of those things these days."

"Shouldn't we return it? I mean, is not yours."

"For the way she talked to you after you apologize she doesn't deserve it besides if she is able to afford one of these things she probably has more from where it came from."

Even if he tells things like that, and he was probably right about it, one part of her tells her to do the opposite. But it wasn't her call, it was Jaune's.

"Soooo, any of you guys know how to get to the auditorium? We have being walking for a while and I don't know where we are."

"I know exactly where are we going, Jaune." The lizard smiled confidently at his friend. "Trust me I know this academy like the palm of my hand." He declared leaving them more confused.

"How can be so sure? Have you being here before?" The raven haired girl asked to him with curiosity.

"As a matter of fact yes." Now he got their entire attention. "My mom works here, so they were days that she bring me to the academy and show me around. It was pretty cool back then, it's kinda one the reasons that I want to come at Beacon besides becoming a hunter of course."

"WHAT?!" The two of them screamed for surprise at the same time.

Did he say something weird? They were just casually talking about random stuff, it was that weird that his mom was a….?

" _I fucked up again!"_ He needed to be as normal as possible this first day, no call too much attention something that he failed tremendously and now the only secret that he wanted to keep was reveled to them. _"I didn't want anyone to know because they will be scare to be close to the teacher's son! And these guys know! What should I do?!"_ Natsu started to scratch his neck with both hands.

"You're the son of one of the teachers? I….didn't expect that." Jaune admitted.

"Yeah…oh! DO you think that you can get me an autograph?!" Ruby looked at him with sparkles inside of her eyes.

"P-Please don't say it out loud I'm trying to keep it as a secret…"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be known as the teacher's son."

"What about vomit boy?"

"Please, don't make me remember it." He hide his face behind his claw. "Let's go to the auditorium, the last thing that I want is to be late at the welcome speech."

"Yeah, Yang is probably waiting for me in…." Ruby didn't end her sentence when she saw the faunus boy making a weird face. "Eh, maybe if you speak it out with her like you did with me they will be a slight little chance that she forgives you."

"I truly hope that's the case, Rose."

"I'm Ruby, call me Rose make fell old." She smiled at the boy making blush (But she didn't notice for all those scales.)

Jaune didn't add anything to the conversation, he just stare at both of them and see how they were casually talking without taking care about their different races.

" _Not like I see it like problem."_ He added mentally.

After a couple of minutes of walking, Natsu kept his word at saying that he will bring them to the school auditorium. was surprised by how many students were filled the room, they were docent and docent of students waiting for the principal's speech.

"Wow." Was the only word that came out of his mouth after seeing this.

"You should see it completely full, that will leave you speechless." Natsu answered the boy surprise. "Again, with the new year starting you will see it sooner or later."

"RUBY! OVER HERE!" An energetic voice called her out loud. "I save you a…." The girl calling was Ruby older sister, Yang, also known by Natsu as the girl he puked all his breakfast on.

And now she was glare at him, imaging thousands of ways of how to torture and murder him in the most gory and painful ways possible. He wonder: It is fear?

"EEhh, we should go before your big sister murder me. Take care!" Natsu run away alongside Jaune, not giving the chance to say by to Ruby.

"Yeah, take care…." Ruby sighed, and then she decided to join her older sister at the spot she saved.

"How are you little sis?!" Yang hugged her little sister with the enough strength to break her apart.

"Y-yang I can't breathe…"

"Oh, sorry! I didn't control my force again!" Her sister gave her all time apology smile. "By the way, who was that blonde boy that you came with?"

"You mean Jaune?"

"Ooh, so he is called Jaune, huh?" Yang grinned but Ruby already knew what she was implying.

"It's not like that, sis!" Even so she couldn't help to blush. "Wait, no! I'm mad at you!" She crossed her arms angrily.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you leave behind to chase some boys! I will be lost if Natsu didn't help me to get here!"

"Who's Natsu?"

"Is the other boy with I came in."

"Other boy, what other boy?"

"You know the other boy, the faunus…"

" **What other boy, Ruby?** " Even so she was smiling like always something dark was emerging from the deepest part of her being.

"….No one, I came here by luck."

"See? It's not good to made up things, little sister."

"Yeah…."

* * *

"I don't think she can see us anymore."

"I'm a 7 foot lizard man, there's no way that no one can see me." Natsu could felt the different stare and glares from all the students. "See?"

"I get it but I don't think that she is gonna kill you…for now." Jaune sighed. "Well, you should thank Ruby later for keeping her calm."

"Yeah, I owe her now." He stare at Jaune that for some reason he was the one who was down. "Dude, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking now that Ruby is gone, where can I fund another quirky girl to talk to?"

"That's my daily dilemma, Jaune." Then he came out with an idea. "Hey, why don't you use your chick magnetic powers to get another girl?"

"Dude, you actually believe I'm capable of doing that?"

"Until know you prove right, I mean, you manage to attract the little sister of the girl I…do 'that' and someone else, that's two girls in a row!"

"If what you said is true then the next girl I magnetize will be a red headed warrior." Jaune said with sarcasm.

"Is that the kind of girl that you after to?"

"Not exactly, the color of her hair doesn't matter to me at all."

"Good for the girls."

Jaune at the moment didn't know, actually he didn't even think that his conversation with his new friends was being heard by a red headed warrior.

"Speaking of girls, look over there." Natsu pointed were Ruby and Yang were standing and at Ruby's left was standing the snow skinned girl. "Oh man, here we go again."

"I mean I literally blown up, I bumped into a cart owned by a crampy girl. She started to yell at me, then I explode and made a hole in the count, then she yelled even more at me and I just want stop."

"You!"

"Oh god, it's happening again!" Like a scary kitty, Ruby jumped into Yang's arms.

"You're just lucky that you didn't blow up the entire cliff."

"Oh god, you really exploded."

" _Shouldn't we interfere?"_ Jaune whispered to his friends.

" _Perhaps but I worried that she will kill the exact moment she see me sooo…"_

" _She is pretty much at her own."_

" _Yep."_

"I said I am…" Ruby was cut off by the girl when she showed her a pamphlet that said 'Dust for dummies'. "What's this?"

"The Schnee Company does not make responsible for any injuries or damage sustained by operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their costumers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field."

Ruby as well as Jaune and Yang were overwhelming by the amount of words that the snowy girl said to her.

"Uuhhh…"

" _No way…."_ Natsu wined his eyes in surprise. _"Jaune, she is Weiss Schnee!"_

" _Who?"_

" _Weiss Schnee!"_ Juane keep quiet. _"The heiress of the Schnee Dust Company."_ Still nothing. _"She is stupidly rich and her family has a lot of power."_

" _Aahh, okay then."_ Natsu couldn't help to face palm himself for Jaune ignorance about the world.

"Emm, I think you girls started with the wrong foot. Why don't you try all over again from zero?"

"Good idea, sis!" Ruby extended her hand. "Hello….."

"Weiss."

"Weiss! I'm Ruby! You wanna hang out one of these days? Go shopping for supplies?"

"Yes, and we can do our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about boys like tall, scrawny and blonde over there." Weiss pointed at Jaune Arc that was amused by the white haired girl sudden declaration.

"Really?!" Ruby looked at Weiss with highly expectation to be bff with her.

Only that Weiss's eyes were saying the contrary. "NO" And Ruby got down once again.

Natsu and Jaune looked at Ruby with pity eyes, were more pity coming from Natsu than from Jaune that was still enlighten by the snow angel (suppose) interest in him.

" ***Ahem*** " But all the attention of the room was directed by the gray haired man standing on the platform. He looked old but not enough to be considerate an 'old man' in the usual way but he was merely young. He was wearing a black suit with a green scarf around his neck, but something curious and funny about him was that he never left the cup of coffee off his hand.

AT his side was a gorgeous blonde woman, she was wearing glasses as well but the let see her intense green eyes. Her hair was tied in a bun but her frontal hair was slipping out a curly hair. Her attire consisted on a white long-sleeved shirt that didn't have the same to show a part of her chest and a business type of skirt, completely tight at her body one must said. She looked like a strict woman and her whip didn't help at change that image of her.

" _Hey, Jaune you want to hear something funny?"_

" _What?"_

" _Heard this: 'I'll keep this brief/_ I'll keep this brief'" Natsu and the principal said at the same time. "' _You've all come here for knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and once you finished, you plan to dedicate yourself to the protection of the people'/_ You've all come here for knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and once you finished, you plan to dedicate yourself to the protection of the people."

"' _But I look out, all I see is wasted energy, in need for purpose'/_ But I look out, all I see is wasted energy, in need for purpose."Jaune was confused but not at the principal's word but at Natsu's words mimic the principal word by word.

"' _You assume knowledge will free you from this, but your time at this academy will prove that knowledge alone can only carry you so far'/_ You assume knowledge will free you from this, but your time at this academy will prove that knowledge alone can only carry you so far."

" _It is up to you to make the first step/_ It is up to you to make the first step." Word by word, the Faunus boy was able to predict every single word of his speech.

" _How did you do that?!"_

" _He says the same speech every single year."_

After saying his speech, the woman at his side came close to the microphone. "You will be gathered tonight in the ballroom, you can save your belongings inside our lockers. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, you're dismissed."

By that, both teacher and principal turned their back and left the platform.

"Well….that was very inspiring." Yang commented about

"He sounded off like he wasn't even there."

" _Wish me luck."_ Coming back at Natsu and Jaune, the last one was confident of getting Weiss Schnee as his girlfriend.

"Good luck." Natsu said in a death tone, off like the principal. _"I will totally become a leader and use your power to get myself a cute girlfriend!"_

* * *

 **Ballroom that night:**

As everybody, Natsu was already ready to sleep at the ballroom with all the first years. He (Once again) was the center of attention. He always sleep with less clothes on, the only that he was wearing were his baggy pants and his scarf.

AT VERY LEAST his sleep clothing were normal among the boys, his new friend was wearing something that was completely ridiculous. Jaune Arc was wearing full body blue pajamas and it didn't end there, it had bunny slippers on it! He didn't know if he was stupid or had a lot of balls.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I'm just thinking in something else that's all." If he said something about his outfit heir entire friendship could be at risk. "I didn't ask but what happen with you and Weiss Schnee?"

"I'm still working on it, is not good to rush things, you know?"

"If you say so, you're the chick magnet here."

"C'mon, man! Think if you manage to win the bet you will be using this sweet power of mine to get some sweet girls."

"Yeah, more time I'm thinking more I want it."

"Yes but let me tell you that I don't going to get down that easily."

"I hope that you will not."

Leaving apart that incident in the airship and his horrible first impression with the Schnee heiress, the days wasn't that bad. Years ago, he couldn't even think about having a normal conversation with a boy and met a girl. To be able to make a friend this early and met a girl. He even joke with him and pass a great time together. And met a girl!

" _She was pretty cute."_ He talked to a cute girl! In just one day he improve his social interaction against the opposite sex ten levels up! _"I must become my team's leader! Nothing will forbid me to get my so desire girlfriend!"_ By every second passing his resolve to become a leader and use Jaune's power to get a girlfriend were growing stronger.

This was in the boy's side, in the girl's side however things were different for Ruby Rose. On her perspective, the day was a complete failure. She blew up and now Weiss probably hate her with all her hearth.

No, don't of that Ruby. Just focus on your letter….

"It's just like a big slumber party!" Yang let down at Ruby side, both girls were on her sleeping clothing but the elder sister was wearing more reveling clothing that her little sister.

"I'm sure that dad wouldn't approve more of the boys." Their father, Taiyang Yao Long was very overprotecting on her daughters. It was practically a miracle that he let her go to Beacon (Well, her uncle helped too…must well he did most of the job.), if he knew that all the boys were walking by with their torsos exposed he will certainly kill every single boy at the academy.

"I sure I do, grrrrr!" Her old sister was very interested on the boys at difference of Ruby. She was a really 'active' girl after all (Not in that kind of sense of course.) but her eyes were damaged when a blond boy appeared in his….pajamas. But her eyes changed when she saw who Jaune was talking with: The vomit dragon.

She didn't say a word but the faunus boy got the massage quite clear: "You got close and I rip your head off."

"So, watcha doing?" Her eyes returned back to normal when she faced her sister.

"I'm writing a card for the gang back at Mistral."

"OOOOhhhh, that's soo cute!" Then a pillow projectile stoked her on her face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends to Beacon. It's weird being here and no know no one."

"What about that Jaune guy who help you to get here? He counts like a friend."

"I'm pretty sure that Weiss count as a negative friend."

"There's not such a thing as a negative friend. You made one friend and one enemy."Ruby was about to threw another pillow at her sister when she realized something.

"Wait…it will be two counting Natsu?"

"Who?"

"You know, Natsu. The boy…."

" **Who are you talking about, Ruby?** " Her usual smile was still on her face but her voice and eyes teller her something else.

" _I forget that she still mad at him!"_ She liked the boy so far, he was a really cool guy regardless of his appearance. She wished that he and Yang made up finally.

"Dude, hold down! Think it about it for a second!"

"Jaune, if I don't do this right now it will bother me all the night." Coming to them, Natsu decided to talk finally to the blonde girl that he puked on at the airship.

Yang looked up the boy who was standing right in front of her. Natsu didn't look scare at all, not even at Yang dreadful glare. Is just like he said if he didn't do it right now he will never do it.

"What do you want?" She asked the fuanus boy with cold eyes.

" _Oh no, please no…."_ Ruby was worried for Natsu of course but she was more worried that she started a fight and alarmed the teacher, and then they will call their dad and took them back to Signal. _"No, I don't want that!"_ She mentally cried for help.

"Are you listening?" Natsu didn't say a word he was just standing in silence. "I ask you: what do want?" The blonde girl started to high up her voice tone, notice a slight touch of angry.

Still not answer from the faunus lizard boy.

At that moment a memory kicked inside of Jaune and Ruby's Minds, a memory about a young lizard boy and a snow skinned heirless and how the former one wasn't able to formulate a single word.

That moment was happening again, this time was with the blonde bimbo.

"Are you going…."

"I'M DEEPLY SORRY!" The lizard kid shouted with all his strength while he bowed down his head.

"What?" Yang dumbfounded in disbelief, she wasn't expecting something like this from him.

"I really, really sorry for what happen today! It's been eating me alive since it happen! If you still want to punch me be free to do it."

Now Yang was the one who was in silence. She wanted to punch this boy, really bad. She expended an hour trying to clean up her hair and used all the bottles of shampoo and hair conditioner to rip off that bad smell. It was the first time that someone actually managed to hurt her hair this badly, and boy she loved her hair like a second little sister. That punch in the eye was not even close to paid what he just did to her hair.

And here she was receiving from the same boy that she hate an apologize. He said that she could punch him if she wanted and deep inside of her being wanted to rip him into tiny pieces but he had the guts and the modesty to apologize for what he did in front of everybody.

Now that she was thinking about it, all the first years in the ballroom were looking at them right now.

"O-Okay, I get just get up. Everybody is looking at us right know, you know?"

"Don't worry I'm good at making people don't look at me again." Natsu stood up while he gently smiled at Yang. He turned his attention to the people who were looking at them and…. **"Do you want some?! Then stop looking at me!"** The boy made justice to his appearance making himself look and talk like a monster.

Just by doing that, everybody turned back their heads and mind their own business. "See? Easy as cake." The faunus boy started to laughed at his action, Jaune and Ruby dropped a sweat at their heads.

"Jajajajaja!" Suddenly Yang started to laugh. "You…you scare the shit out of them, man." She couldn't believe that the same boy that looked so freighted was the same who made everybody stained their blankets. "Man, alright let's start all over again. I'm Yang." Yang stood up to meet the Faunus boy.

"Ah….Hi, I'm Natsu!"

"I already know that." The boy blushed at that. "And I suppose that your friend here is Jaune."

"Yes, Jaune Arc at your service." Jaune smiled confidently at Yang, the girl was incredible beautiful. And her outfit revealed a lot of her… "So, I heard that you both are sisters?"

"Heck yeah! She is my cute little sister!" Yang grabbed Ruby into one of her Yang hugs.

"I can't breathe…."

"Sorry!" She freed her from her hug. "I forgot sometime about my strength."

"Yeah, I know that feeling." Natsu agreed with the bimbo.

"And I know how it feels your strength." Jaune remember their fail high five attempt at the airship. "Mmmm, I don't want to sound rude or everything but Ruby isn't a…..."

"Little too young to be at Beacon? Yes." She cut off the Arc boy.

"Actually, I'm been wondering the same when I saw the first time." Natsu and Jaune decided to sit down and talk at the same level as the girls. "You're like, what? 16?"

"15, I just skip it a couple of years that's all…" For some reason, talking about Ruby age wasn't a good topic for conversation.

"C'mon, Ruby! It's nothing to be ashamed to be a little special!"

"I don't want to be special! I want to be normal as anyone else."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better you're not the only one who is 'special'"

"What you mean?"

"Didn't you guys heard about in the news?" For the silence coming out of them he could them that they didn't know about her. "Did you guys live in a rock? It was a worldwide new, I surprised that you didn't hear nothing."

"Yeah, we had been busy in the last days." Ruby ashamedly admitted.

"I don't see anything on TV since a week." Jaune said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Well, the point is this. A couple of days ago the Principal Ozpin made a private audition along the others teacher of Beacon. The audition was something similar to your case, Ruby. A girl wanted to attend Beacon but she never go to a combat school because of her age…."

"Wait!" Yang stopped Natsu at the middle of his telling. "You said that a girl, who never went to a combat School, is now at Beacon? Why?"

"Well, if you let me finish you will know. And like I was saying, the principal made this audition to this girl, making her do multiples test and challenges that she succeed with no problems at all. In fact, she made new records!"

"S-Seriously?" Jaune was dumbfounded for what he just heard, whoever that girl was she must be an unstoppable monster.

"That's so cool!" Ruby was rather exited than surprised. "What kind of weapon did she use?! Can I have an autograph from her?!"

"C-Calm down, I'm just saying what I hear. I don't really into details of her."

"Still, to skip three years of combat school and go straight into Beacon, she reminds me Ruby a lot but you say that she couldn't go to combat school because of her age. How old is she? Fourteen? Thirteen?"

"Eleven."

"….."

"….."

"….."

For a moment everybody went into a deep and emotionless silent, this silent anticipated a unilateral question that came out of the mouth of the huntresses and huntsman in training.

"What? / _What? /_ **What?"**

* * *

 **End of the second chapter, over 7000 words! I work my ass to get this chapter done, guys. You're might be thinking: "And Blake? Where is Blake?" Let's just said that I have something planned for her, and here a question for you guys: Who do you think that the special and young student is? Leave a review about your honest opinion and you'll get the answer next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, once again I bring you the next chapter of this fabulous master piece that is "Grim Tale". And once again I'm really glad by the feedback I got for the last chapter, truly, the reason that I'm so inspiring to write more chapters more often. But before the chapter you people need an explanation on why chapter two come out so late, here's the thing: After I published the story, I went immediately to my pc to write chapter two but something really important happen to me, my mom birthday came and we decided to go to Orlando to celebrated her birthday. So we took a plane to Florida and pass an entire week going to park to park. Then I spend days writing the second chapter, that for your good I wrote over 7000 words.**

 **Again, thank you for your patience and good feedback, at the end of the chapter I will answer the other question that I left for chapter two.**

 **This is getting too long now, here's your new chapter:**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The great emerald forest.**

The life was easy and yet complicated for the great and famous Phyrra Nikos. She graduated from Sanctum with honors, the top of her class, champion of the Mistral regional tournament two years in a row and she was the face of the Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow flakes cereal. How it was complicated you may ask? No, well I tell you anyways: The people tended to put her on a high pedestal like she was some kind of goodness, and for that people believe that she was too much for them.

Her time at Sanctum teach her that, no one was trying to speak to her in normal means. Every time she was getting praise from a fellow classmate or a teacher, they were sometimes that she passed by a hater or a creepy fan that usually tends to become a stalker.

It was a lonely life the first two years at Sanctum but her third year was probably the best year of her life.

"You sleep well Phyrra?" A female voice asked to her.

"Yes but I must admit that I was a little nervous to be sleeping in the same room with this amount of students."

"Really? I didn't see it as a problem at all."

"Sometimes I envy the way that you see things, Erza." For Phyrra Nikos, Erza Scarlet was the best friends that she could ask for. She met her at her third year of Combat School; well she more actually met her at her third tournament at the final match. The fight was the hardest of the entire tournament, Erza Scarlet for the very beginning was a great opponent. Her skill, her stance, her strength, Phyrra never witnesses something like this on her entire life.

For every one surprise, Erza Scarlet managed to defeat the untouchable Amazonian warrior. For the first time of her life, Phyrra taste defeat. But for her surprise the scarlet haired knight didn't show off her victory, in fact she congratulated Phyrra for her abilities and her fight.

She wanted to win the next year not because of vengeance because she couldn't let her new rival down. To wait the next tournament, the two girls managed to form a bond of friendship and rivalry in that same year. With Erza, Phyrra felt like any other girl in the Kingdom. Like an equal.

"I simply don't understand. What's the problem to share a room with your fellow classmates?"

"Well there are not yet our classmates."

"Aren't strangers friends that you don't make yet?"

"Yeah, you're probably right about that."

Erza was the best friend that she could ask for. After graduating from Sanctum, they decided that they will graduate from Beacon Academy. They made a promise that they will becomes huntresses not matter what, even if they were the best of friends they were also the greatest rivals so they decided beforehand that they will be in separate teams not because they dislike each because they needed to untie the match.

"Phyrra, it's something wrong?"

"Ah, no I'm just thinking about something."

"Is it a boy?"

"Maybe."

"Seriously?!" The scarlet haired girl blushed at her statement. "H-How? When it did it happen?"

"Calm down, is not that kind of big deal." Erza was someone who always had something to be impressed of. In Phyrra's case her personality. "It's….nothing."

"Of course it is! This is a completely important matter, Phyrra! Who is he? How long have you known each other?" Erza started to bomb her with questions, not for gossip like any other girl more like…a concerned mother.

"You don't know hi, well, I actually don't know him either. He just a random boy…"

"Don't tell me it was the famous first love sight!"

"I think you're exaggerating, Erza. It was just a simple looking at some random boy, nothing else."

"Is that so?" One more time, the scarlet haired girl changed her mood. "Still, I'm curious of what kind of person should that boy be to got your attention."

"I don't know….you know, what Erza? Forget it let's get our breakfast, shall we?"

"I wonder if they have Strawberry cakes."

"Really Erza? You're going to eat cake as breakfast?"

"Why not? Any time is a good time to eat cake, Phyrra." The scarlet beauty smiled at her friend, both girls decided to go to the school cafeteria.

"It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" But before they left the ballroom, a energetic female voice started to sing all the sudden.

"It's seen that someone has woke up in a good mood." Erza noticed at the distance a orange haired girl that was waking up a raven haired boy that looked somehow tired. _"I will just let them be."_

* * *

 **School cafeteria:**

After waking up, go to the bathroom to do their things and clean up their bodies, all the students were gathered at the school cafeteria to get their free breakfast before the initiation test.

The place was exploiting, the amount of students were outstanding. Beacon was a well knowing institution so one can expect to see huge amounts of kids trying to enter the academy but still it was something that you couldn't ignore.

The young blonde boy thought all this when he entered the cafeteria along with his new friend.

"If you think this is a mess, wait to see the entire school in a special menu day." The faunus boy was well informed about Beacon activity, apparently it was because of his mother, a teacher of this academy. "An advice: Not eat their cereal, its taste like dirt."

"You're the Beacon expert in here, Natsu."

"Then just follow my lead and everything will be fine, young Arc." The faunus leaded the boy to where the food was. "Well as a personal choice, I recommend you to try the pancakes with delicious honey from the trees of the forever fall forest."

"Eeehhh."

"Just take the pancakes." The blonde didn't reply and did what he said. Natsu for the other hand grabbed all the food that he could carry or see.

"Aren't you taking a little too much?"

"I am? This is perfectly normal to me."

"Then please remind me to never invite you for dinner."

"You will have to when I win our bet."

"Oh yeah? Well, then you will have to bring my team lunch without complaining at all." They leave the stall and went searching for a free table. "You even will have to use a suit and all."

"And you're going to use a bell to call me?"

"No but that's not a bad idea." Jaune couldn't hold up the chuckle that idea gave to him. "I believe you're will be a splendid butler, Alfred."

"There you are guys!" A female girl approached her way to their backs.

"Y-Yang?!" The faunus boy screamed by the sudden appearance of the blonde bimbo, he didn't count of the girl sudden approach. "H-Hi, I-" Before he could talk and humiliated himself once again Jaune shut down his mouth.

"Hey, how are you, Yang?"

"Well, I have a pleasant sleep night, how about you guys?"

"As well, though I would it like to sleep at least a couple of hours more." Jaune sighed still a little tired for tonight. "I should thank my dad to make used to work at the farm at 5 A.M or I wouldn't even be able to leave my bed this morning."

"5 A.M?! Man, the earliest that I ever woke was at 6 and that because I went to sleep pretty early." Yang was surprised that someone could actually wake up so early for work and one that doesn't pay you. "Anyways, do you guys mind if I ask you to join me and Ruby at our table?"

"Eh?" The faunus boy wined his eyes when she asked her question. "S-Sure, but why?"

"Why not? I mean, you two are probably alone."

"Hey!"

"So I think that is not a bad idea to keep some company until the initiation." She smiled making the faunus boy blushed but thankfully his scales hide the red on his cheeks. "C'mon or Ruby will be mad at me for leave her alone again."

"You leave your sister alone?"

"It was for her own good, she won't be able to make friends if her big sister is always around. She will have to deal with this stuff sooner or later so I decided to give her a little push back at the backyard."

"You know she exploded, right?"

"Details."

The three of them went to a one occupied table and that table was obviously Ruby with her breakfast and waiting for Yang. When her silver eyes cached her sister's she smiled but her smile turned into a surprise face when she came escorted by the two boys that she met yesterday.

"Hey, guys what you're doing?" The red hooded girl asked curiously.

"Yang inviting us, you mind if we join in?" The blonde knight asked.

"No, of course you can join in. It just it was suddenly that's all."

"Sorry for the intruding." Natsu apologize to Ruby when he got sit on the banquette.

"N-No, it's okay."

"C'mon, don't make it sound like I force you to do this."

"Sorry, my mom is very strict when it comes to manners. She will kill me if I act rude to a girl."

"Sounds like your mother like to get you behind a whip." The blonde bimbo joked about his good manner but he didn't laugh at that.

Little they know of the horrors that his mother is capable of. The fact that Yang mentioned a whip made him go back at those painful etiquette lessons that his mother teach him on a daily basis.

But they didn't need to know that but they will learn about her 'teaching methods' sooner or later.

He saw at Ruby's plate, the girl had a colorful breakfast and by colorful it's mean the well known Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow flakes cereal and a glass of milk. "Hey, are you going to eat all of it?" Yang question bring him back to reality.

"Uh, yes."

"Isn't a little too much?"

"It is? This what I normally eat every single day, is it weird?"

"No, but it will explain why are you so big." The bimbo girl steel her little sister glass and drink it.

"Yang! That was mine!" The little sister immediately raised her voice to scold her big sister.

"And I'm using my right as a big sister to steel it anyways." The blonde grinned and proceed to empty the glass of milk. "Aaahhh, that was good!"

"HHHrrrnnnn!" Ruby started to punch her big sister in a comically kind of way. "You are meanie, Yang!"

"I'm just fulfilling my role as your big sister, Ruby." Yang didn't flinch at Ruby punches, she just smiled and mock of her. "Oh yeah…" Yang stopped her little sister rush at her. "Natsu, I want to ask you something."

"Eh, sure, what is it?"

"Yesterday you told us about the prodigy girl that is in Beacon."

"Oh yeah, I want to ask you the same thing." The blonde boy that was at his side eating his breakfast was curious as the blonde bimbo.

"Well, my mom told one thing or two about that girl but she wasn't allow to tell me too much about her."

"And what did she tell you?" Yang pushed her curiosity.

"Well, taking away the fact that she is eleven years-old and broke all the records of the tests, she merely told me something about her. If I don't wrong her name…no, last name was…..I believe she is Vermilion or something like that."

"Vermilion? Never heard of it."

"Me neither but the school is trying to hide her name for the main time at the very least until the initiation ends. My mom told me that if her name and face were showed to the public eye every news channel and the press will be all over her."

"Is it the same?" The other boy joined the conversation. "I mean, in the end even if you delay her identity everybody is going to know her sooner or later. Especially us."

"You might be right but I just know merely more than you guys. My guess is still good as yours but let me ask all of you something: Have you seen an eleven year old since you got here?"

Now if they think it about it, someone like that girl should be recognized immediately in a place full of teenagers. But they didn't see her or people getting around someone.

"Yeah, you right. Someone like her should be the spotlight the moment someone catch her."

"That was because she wasn't at the ballroom last night and neither at the speech of the headmaster." The three students wined their eyes in surprise for the news. "Apparently the academy give her a room so than she can prepare for the initiation."

"W-why?"

"I don't know, like I said I just know a little more than other people." The boy grabbed his glass of juice and started to drink it.

Ruby didn't touch her breakfast instead she blankly stared at it. She remembered how she felt when the headmaster accepted her into Beacon it was the best day of her life but at the same time she felt like she was different (or special like Yang said.) from everyone else.

Like she was getting a special treatment for her abilities, she wanted to be treated like the others students but after hearing about the prodigy girl and the special treatment she was receiving from the academy. Ruby wondered inside her head: How was she feeling? She also felt bad to be treated different because of her skills or not?

Maybe if she get the chance to meet her, she will get the answers of those questions.

Right now, she needed to finish her break…

" _Where is my cereal?"_ When she realized that her bowl was no longer in front of her she started to look around and it was being ate it by her older sister. "Yang!"

* * *

 **Beacon Locker Room:**

For the most part the day has been good for them, yes some people do recognized them and ask them for a selfie and an autograph, the usual stuff.

Phyrra in all her honesty she was getting tired of all of this, she wanted to be like anyone else in here but they keep treating her like she was some kind of goodness. The praise of the people was starting to get over her head.

She couldn't understand how Erza was so calm about this.

"It's something wrong, Phyrra?" Her best friend asked her.

"Did you ever get tired of this?"

"Get tired of what? Training?" Phyrra wanted to face palm, she really do.

"No, I'm mean of all of this. The photos, the autographs, the praise, all of it."

"No, I can admit that is tedious but I like to do this and people look pretty happy about it. So everybody wins, right?"

"Sometimes I wonder if you and I live in the same world, Erza." Erza chuckled for Phyrra declaration.

"Well you wouldn't be the first one who said me that, Phyrra." After they ended their breakfast they went to the locker room t get their equipment for the initiation, Phyrra was worried for her new team: What kind of persons will she get paired? Her status as a young athlete star was a inconvenient in the area of making new friends. Yes, she was glad to have Erza as a friend but she wanted someone more…. 'normal', someone who treat her like a normal girl and not because that person was also a star.

Perhaps that boy from yesterday can be the person that he was looking for…

"Let me guess, you're thinking about that again, right?" Erza smiled at her blushing friend. "Looks like that my guess was correct. So, what can I do for help?"

"E-Erza, I appreciate your help but I don't think is necessary anymore." Phyrra was nervous, something new for her. Erza was always stubborn about her decisions, especially when it comes to romance. The scarlet beauty never showed any signs to attachment towards the opposite sex but when it comes to romance she wanted to know everything, like a little girl wanted to know about "adult stuff".

"Nonsense, we're friends Phyrra and we need to support each other. Now tell me, how does he look like?"

"Erza…"

"Phyrra if I don't help you when you need it how I suppose to call myself your friend?" Erza keep pushing Phyrra, she hated when she put things like this. Those words were the puppy eyes of Erza for Phyrra.

Maybe she can…

"This is unbelievable!" A boy screamed angrily at the air.

"Calm down, Jaune. Getting desperate will not solve anything." At his side it was another boy, a faunus looking boy.

It was him; the boy that she got her eyes on since yesterday. And at his side was…a lizard type faunus boy. Well, she believes that he is a boy for being with him but he was huge, REALLY huge. She seen a lot of Faunus people before but this boy looked more animal than any Faunus that she ever saw in her life.

"Phyrra? What's wrong?" And Erza was also here for her bad luck.

"Let's agree that freak out will not solve anything and calm down." The lizard looking boy was calming the blonde boy. "Now, I think the best thing to do is to remember what we did yesterday step by step."

"Okay, okay. Emmm, we were at the school auditorium listing the headmaster. You made a funny interpretation of him."

"Please don't tell my mother."

"Then I tried to speak…."

"Phyrra!" The redheaded girl snapped. "You went totally blank for a second, did something happen?"

"What?! No, no! I'm totally fine, Erza! There's nothing wrong going on!" The Amazonian warrior tried to fool her, the last thing she needed is to Erza know about the guy she was interested.

"I understand." The scarlet haired girl nodded.

" _She fell for it very quickly!"_ If there was any god out there she thank him/her to give Erza her personality.

"Phyrra. Erza." Another voice joined them from her back, when she turned back she saw the Schnee Heiress behind her.

"Oh, hello Weiss." Once again she thanked god for help her. "How you're doing?"

"Well, the breakfast was decent considerate their budget for what I heard. Even so, everything has been good this day." Phyrra didn't hate Weiss, she like her a little bit but it was sometime hard to talk with her. "By the way, Erza, have you seen the new catalog of Hearth Kruz?"

"Of course, I have been saving money for the new brand that's coming for winter." The scarlet girl smiled at the silver heirless. Now this it was something that she and Phyrra didn't have in common: Fashion.

Even if Weiss and Erza didn't have a lot in common, they could spend hours talking about fashion and famous designers like normal girls. She envy them for manage to hold a conversation like this.

"Before I forgot, did any of you have of whom to have in your teams? I'm pretty sure that everyone wants to be part as the same team with such strong and talented individuals."

"We talked about teams before got here we decided that our rematch will be at the Vytal Festival. So we are going to be in different teams in order to get our rematch." Erza replied Weiss question.

"You don't say, well if that's the true then we might be at the same team."

"That would be great, Weiss." She gave her another smile.

"Great." The heiress replied with a smile as well but…. _"This is great! The smartest girl of the class and the strongest girl in the class! The possibilities of this duo are now higher that they will be in different teams! I will have the same chances wither is Erza or Phyrra! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Our lives will be for granted!"_ Internally she was thinking in her personal desires.

"You know what is also great?" For Phyrra surprise and Weiss disgusted a blonde knight apparead between the girls. "Me. Jaune Arc." Jaune, the boy that she was interested in, was trying to flirt with Weiss in front of her eyes.

"You again?" Weiss rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Excuse me, Jaune is it?" Erza grabbed the blond boy's shoulder. "We were having a conversation..."

"Erza, stop it is not kind of a big deal…" Phyrra stopped her friend, something that cached her for surprise.

Why is Phyrra protecting this boy? Phyrra is a kind-hearted girl, she knows that but….Hold on, if she is eager to protect this boy doesn't mean that this boy is…?

" _Oh."_ Her face spoke for her, she didn't want to screw her best friend love life for her.

"See? I told you that's was a bad idea, Jaune." Now the faunus boy joined their group conversation.

"Well, I suppose at least I should apologize to her for interrupt her. I'm sorry, young miss." Jaune apologize to Erza but he didn't let out his confident attitude. "So, anyways, I heard your fondness about me the other day, Weiss."

Erza blinked her eyes in surprised when she heard the words that came out of Jaune's mouth; Weiss was interested in the same boy as Phyrra? If both of them were interested in the same boy wouldn't be a love triangle? But he was showing affection towards Weiss and Phyrra was interested in him….

" _Don't tell me that I'm seeing…"_ Erza's cheeks were at the same color as her hair. _"FORBIDDEN LOVE?!"_

No, it wasn't.

"You have to be kidding me…" Weiss looked annoyed by the boy approach, why? Didn't she say that she was interested in Jaune? Then if she first affirmed something but then denied completely right away…

" _Is Weiss one of those famous 'tsunderes'?"_

"Don't worry, not need to be embarrassed."

"Hello, Jaune! It's nice to meet you!" Phyrra waved her hand in order to get the boy attention but failed.

"Yeah, yeah. So I heard the rumor that you looking for teammates, maybe you and I could be part of the same team?" He grinned cockily at her but Weiss sighed tiredly.

Erza was astonished by the boy confidence, to be able to ask a Schnee to conform a team you required bravery….or be just plain stupid.

Then her Amazonian looking friend tried to said something to Jaune but the lizard faunus (that she just realize that was here.) intervened.

"Jaune! You can't do that! That's cheating!" The faunus boy screamed at Jaune, what did he mean to cheating?

"Wait, what?! I'm not cheating! How I suppose to be cheating if I don't even know the rules!"

"Is not a matter of rules it's a matter of honor." The blonde knight gave him a confused look. "You can't go there asking who wants to be as the same team as you only for win a bet!"

"A bet?!" Weiss wined her eyes in anger. "You have the nerves to ask me to be part of your time only for win a stupid bet?!"

"Of course not! You got it wrong, he doesn't know what he is talking about!" In a moment, Jaune's confidence disappeared and got replaced by nervousness.

"Actually, I don't have any problem in-" When the red headed warrior founded an opportunity to get closer with Jaune, the lizard boy wined his eyes in surprise and….

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE PHYRRA NIKOS AND ERZA SCARLET!" Natsu screamed while his scale hide the red of his face.

Great, another fan boy appeared. How great this day turn to be. "Ow my ears….why the hell did you scream that loud?" Jaune asked confused and pained, his turned his wide open eyes at him and grabbed him by his collar.

"THEY ARE ERZA SCARLET AND PHYRRA NIKOS! THEY ARE ERZA SCARLET AND PHYRRA NIKOS!" Phyrra wanted to hide her face for embarrassment; she wanted to talk to Jaune like any other girl but the constant screaming from the faunus boy were destroying any chance to be at the same level as Jaune.

"Who?"

"ERZA SCARLET AND PHY-what?" He immediately stopped his screaming and closed his eyes in disbelief. Did he just say that he didn't know them?

This caught everyone in disbelief even Erza was a little shocked.

"Hold on." The white heiress steps up. "Are you telling me that you don't have any idea of who are this people?"

"Eeehh…no?"

"Jaune, they are Erza Scarlet and Phyrra Nikos! The eternal rivals!" His eyes didn't change from confusion. "The Mistral regional tournament champions!" Still nothing. "Phyrra Nikos, who won the Mistral regional tournament two years in a row until a new challenger called Erza Scarlet appeared and took her third trophy." He didn't even flinch when he say it. "Didn't you even hear about the tie in the last tournament? They fought for two and a half hours, and it was at live for the entire kingdom!"

"Ehhhh….."

He couldn't believe, Weiss couldn't believe it and Phyrra couldn't be happier for him to no know her.

"We are in all Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow flakes cereals." Erza said one the most know it features outside the tournament.

"OOOOH, you are those girls?!" Suddenly his eyes were full of sparkles. "The only do to stars athletes and cartoon characters!" Yep, the old Pumpkin Pete's cereal, making kids go to the dentist for over 10 years in a row.

"I must admit it was quite an experience do those photo sessions, it's a shame that the cereal isn't really good for your health." Erza gave Jaune her beautiful and kind smile, making him and his friend blush…. _"No! Do not make yourself look that you're flirting with him! Quick, change the subject!"_ "I'm Erza Scarlet." She gave them her hand as a sign of friendship but they didn't react.

Maybe it was too force? The situation itself was a little weird, not every day you meet with two tournament champions and talk to them- "Hi, I'm Natsu. What's your name?" Then the faunus boy stepped in and introduced himself in a odd manner.

Natsu went silent for a moment, he open his eyes like a scared cat. Why? He didn't do anything wrong, he just introduced himself.

"A pleasure." The scarlet beauty shake his hand, the lizard kid got freeze by her hand. She was expecting him to scream of joy or to let his tears come out but for her surprise he didn't do none of those things.

"Jaune." Natsu free his hand and turned to see his friend and grabbed him. "Let's go."

"Wait! Where are we going?"

"We're going." And then both boys left the scene, leaving them confused by their sudden departure.

She…didn't expect, none of the girls present were expecting that to happen. Weiss looked somehow relieved that those two were gone, Phyrra was disappointed for not be able to exchange word with Jaune. How her luck get any worse?

And for Erza….he was confused and surprised by the faunus called Natsu. She hoped that she didn't do anything to offense or scared him. If he was Jaune friend and she give him a bad impression, and for the top of it she was Phyrra's friend, he will try to not get close to her, leaving Phyrra less chances to get close with Jaune.

Natsu, a really odd boy. And it was really odder how Erza founded both his personality and appearance somehow adorable.

* * *

 **With Ruby and Yang:**

'A girl prodigy, huh?' was the only thing that Ruby was asking inside of her head since last night. More she knew about the girl more curious she gets. Maybe she was jealous? No, she wasn't like that. She just…didn't know how to feel.

When the headmaster let her skip two years of combat school and allow her to go to Beacon with her sister, speaking of her sister, Yang since the know about this she keep telling her of how special she was for enter Beacon at her age. She remembered how annoyed she was with her overjoyed mood, her talk about how special she was and she was going to be the bee's knees, and how she complaining about being called special and be a normal girl with normal knees.

But when Natsu told them about this Vermillion girl….she was shocked by it. This girl was 4 years younger than her and never attended a combat school in her life was now attending the same academy as hers.

"What's up with the long face, sis?" Yang asked her. "Don't tell me that you still mad at me because I ate your cereal?"

"It's not that, I'm still mad at you by the way, but I'm just…never mind."

"No, now you get me curious. What is it?" Like always Yang pushed her little sister to talk. "Don't tell me you got hots for Jaune." And like always she used her own known it Yang's tease smile.

"What?! No!" She wasn't lying but she couldn't help to blush at the question.

"Ooh, so is Natsu who are we talking. Its okay, Ruby I don't judge you for your tas-"

"IS NOT THAT!" Her head exploded in anger and embarrassment. Why every problem that she showed to Yang she immediately relation it with boys? "I'm just…"

"Thinking about that prodigy girl, right?" Her smile was still on her face but it wasn't that cocky as before instead it was gentler. "C'mon, it was all over your face. So, what is it?"

"I told is nothing…."

"I'm pretty sure that 'nothing' doesn't make you have a face like that." She touched Ruby's shoulder. "Ruby, you know that you can talk to me for any problem you have."

"I know that, it just….I don't really know what's bothers me." Ruby looked at her sister. "Since he told me about her I'm been having this weird feeling every time I think about her."

"Are you jealous?"

"What?! N-No!"

"Then was your problem?"

"I don't know!" Yang got surprised by her little sister sudden yelling. "I don't know, Yang! I never fell like this in my life and I don't like it at all!" Then the surprised eyes of Yang locked water in her sister's eyes. "I told you want to be like anyone else, not to be treated like I was special. Then…I don't know, when I heard about her I suddenly feel…"

"Not special anymore?" Ruby didn't look at her, her face…she looked like she committed some kind of crime and now she felt guilty about it. Yang thought of what Ruby was: Not her.

 ***Pow***

"Ouch!" Ruby touched her head because Yang suddenly hit her with her hand. "What was-?!" Before she could yelled at her, Yang used tickles and resulted super effective. "HAHAHAHAHA! S-STOP IT!" And then she stopped.

"Ruby." Yang grabbed her shoulders and putted her close to her body. "You're special, you're my little sis." Ruby couldn't see it but she knew that Yang was giving her usual big sister's smile. "You perhaps felt a little overwhelmed by that kid, I know because I have." Ruby was surprised by her sister's words: Yang overwhelmed? How? "If you wonder why I fell like this is because not every day a girl that is 6 years younger than you gets rolled into the same academy as you. It make me feel I little useless after spends years of training in order to get when I am."

"But that doesn't stop me for still trying." She released her sister. "It's okay to felt a little jealous about her but you need to look at the bright side. You told me that you don't have any friends here and there you have it."

"What do I have?"

"A new friend, you should be this kiddo new friend."

"How? I don't even know her."

"Ruby a stranger is just a friend that you still don't know."

"And how I will recognize her?" Yang gave her a silent stare. "Yeah, it was a stupid question."

"Don't worry sis, you'll see that everything will be fine."

Ruby and Yang leave the locker room, the little sister reconsidered what she was told. The new hit her like a train but she shouldn't be bother for something like this. That wasn't Ruby Rose! And she didn't know who was complaining for something like that!"

She needed to talk to this girl, to see what kind of person she is.

But before that, she needed to past the initiation test.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest (Beacon's cliff):**

Natsu was nervous. It was it, the day that he was waiting for so many years: The day of initiation for Beacon academy.

He was alongside his new friend, Jaune Arc who was just as nervous as he was.

His mother was also here, he just hoped to don't let her down.

The day was better that yesterday, specially for one thing:

HE SHAKED HANDS WITH A GIRL! ERZA SCARLET FOR ALL THE GIRLS IN THE WORLD!

Now the only things that he needed to be a perfect day are to win the bet and become his team leader!

He looked around to see the other students, they were quite a lot this year, more than he expected. A shame that he couldn't see Ruby and Yang for the amount of students.

"I believe that all of you know what you are here." The headmaster Ozpin started his speech. "For years you have been trained to become warriors and today you're skills and strengths will be evaluated in the emerald forest."

And like always the same speech repeated. This was getting tedious for folk's sake. This man, this legend, always used the same speech every single year: How hard could be to change just a little? They pay him for said it? He obviously get paid it of course but to this extend it was annoying.

"Now, I'm assured that you're heard about the rumors about the assignment of teammates. So let us to put an end to your confusion. You all will be given teammates, today." The blonde haired teacher clarified for all the new students, this fact was no news for Natsu but he heard at the crowd a female voice mumbling: What?

" _Probably must be Ruby_." The boy thought well.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your stay at Beacon. So it's imperative that you get partner up with someone you can work along well, that being said, the first person that you make eye contact after the landing will be your teammates until the day of graduation."

Another fact that the fuanus boy knew but make him felt more nervous. The first person he make contact will be his teammate, he just hoped that he doesn't partner up with someone who cannot get along with or in the worst case, a racist person.

Or a racist uncooperative girl!

That description is the exact incarnation of all his fears and nightmares.

"After you're partner up you will make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to defeat what stand in your way or you will die. You all of course will be monitored and graded by us during the duration of the test but our instructors will not help you, so once you're inside that forest you all at your own."

"At the end of your path you will find an old temple, containing several relics. Each pair of you will retrieve one of those relics and return to the top of the cliff. Any question or concerns?"

"Emmm, yes." Jaune asked.

"Good." But it was ignored by the same man that asked.

"What's wrong, Jaune?" But Natsu decided to answer all his questions.

"Yes! Are they going to dropping us?"

"No, were going to fall."

"Oh, so they are going to give us parachutes."

"No, they are going to literally throw us at the forest and we need to plan our own landing."

"WHAT?!" Then Jaune look at his side and see students being literally thrown up to the forest by catapults. "What the hell is this?!"

"Don't worry, as long you have a good strategy you will be fine."

"What kind of strategyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" The blonde knight screamed while he was being throwing away by the catapult.

"*Sigh* Well, this go nothing." And he was thrown away like the rest of the students.

* * *

The magnificent bird Toriyama was having a pleasant day. He was giving deep thoughts while flying about his new coming story about his dinosaur lean how to ride a ball.

Yep, things were getting good for old good tori-

"PIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Birdy no!" Ruby Rose ended the short and beautiful life of the magnificent bird Toriyama….now, Ruby was falling she needed to find the way to landed but first she needed to reduce the speed of her failing.

Grabbing and turned her Scythe, Crescent Rose into a sniper rifle. The strength of the shoots allowed her to reduced the speed, when she reduced her speed she returned Crescent Rose into its original form.

Now she was merely above the trees of the emerald forest; a tree's branch was her objective. Using the sharp blades of her weapon, she stabbed the branch and used it a brake. For a couple of seconds Ruby spin around the branch until the speed of her body slower down to stop.

She released the tree and jumped once again but this time it was no lethal for her body. The fall from that tree was a bunch of meters yes but it wasn't the same as she was at her first throw.

Ruby landed as a superhero into the ground, and without wasting more time she started to search for her big sister.

" _Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta fiiii…."_ "Yaaaanng!" Ruby Rose was anxious, she needed to find Yang before someone else find her and that was her biggest worry. What was the point to be here if she going to be in a different team that her sister?

When the headmaster told them that the first persona that they make eye contact will be their partner for the years to come her entire world shattered.

" _Quick I gotta find her!"_ That thought was the only thing that matter right now. _"Think! Who else could be a good teammate? Jaune! He's nice and funny…..but I don't think he a good fighter…..Yeah, there's also Natsu. He is really big, he looks strong as well and he was very nice with me…I can't think of a con so he could be my teammate!"_ If she needed to choose between the faunus boy and the human boy, the lizard stood victorious.

Now she only needed to find a 7 feet tall lizard looking….."WOOOOOOOOOOAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Coming out of nowhere, something or someone pulled Ruby back by some kind of rope.

Once again she was in the airs. "What's happening?! Help, I'm been abducted!" The red hooded girl started to cry for her, confusing about who or what was pulling her up. _"I don't get it! Why I'm been-?!"_ When she raised her sight to see what above her, she freeze.

A weapon's muzzle was in front of her eyes.

"Do not move."

* * *

 **Aaaaannnnd cliffhanger! Yeah it was not a good cliffhanger but I think that the chapter was getting too long, I know it took me too long to update but collage take a lot of you time especially with test coming.**

 **I been talking with some of you folks and I really appreciate it how well this fic is going, a little more and it will reach 1000 views! Thank you!**

 **Now, I want to clarify some things….the emerald forest arc will not be the same as the canon counterpart. I already told you before that I don't going to follow the exact same plot as the series or the same plot that RWBY Tail. And you should be asking if I going to add more Fairy Tail characters because you see Erza introduced into the series as one of Phyrra's friends, her best friend specifically. The reason are this:**

 **She is my favorite Fairy Tail Character, and (for my personal opinion) the best character of the series regardless of all her Nakama Power. (Also, she is the hottest FT character in my honest opinion)**

 **I think that it made perfect sense of someone like Erza to participated in the Mistral tournament, and I like the idea of she and Phyrra having a friends/rivals relationship with Phyrra so that our favorite amazonian warrior wouldn't be that lonely. I know that it probably take out a little of Phyrra's problems but don't worry I will eventually get to that.**

 **And I don't answer that question, sorry, the answer is yes. More Fairy Tail character will appear, I won't tell you who so you have to guess BUHAHAHAHA!**

 **Question time: Who you think is the person that grabbed Ruby?**

 **Leave your answer, follow, favorite, no flames and wait for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we meet again with another chapter of Grim Tale, once again I thank all of you for supporting this fanfic.**

 **Now, there's a lot to talk about; first of all, Rwby is coming back at October 22. And I watch the new teaser at rtx, I most admit that it looks better than before but something its bother me since I saw it; does Ruby's chest look a lot bigger or is just me?**

 **Will we just have to wait until October to figure it out but at least I thankful enough to present us a new grimm that we never saw and I will certainly use in the future.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Teammates introductions.

Dozens of students were flying across the emerald forest, boys and girl, all the races in just one place.

The blonde woman also known as Yang Xiao Long was literally blasting her away through the forest, using her shotgun gauntlets to bust her way. "WOOOOHOOOO!" Yang even at this moment was having one hell of a ride, she was taking her time to land, if it was for her she could be doing this all day. Unfortunately she needed to pass the test, so she stopped her Ember Celica from shooting and let gravity to its thing.

"Nailed it." Was what she said after she successfully landed on the ground and preceded to run. "Alright, let's do this!"

She went with all her strength to the inside of the forest, if she did record well, the headmaster said that the first person that they made eye contact will be their teammate for the rest of the school life. Should she find Ruby? It will be good to have her little sis in her team but at the same time she wanted to Ruby to get her own teammates with her honest effort and not because they are sisters. Then, who will be a good teammate? Maybe that Natsu kid, he looked strong by appearance, plus she heard that faunus had all kinds of abilities like super senses and night vision.

Or maybe she could improvise, see what destiny departs for her.

…

But in others sides of the emerald forest not everyone was having a good time.

"KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" For your record, this wasn't a girl's screaming. It was Jaune's.

He wasn't doing acrobatics in the air neither using a gun to speed down his body; he was spinning around with no plan of landing. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" He screamed in horror, is this how he dies? He merely spender time at the academy and now he was facing his death.

The branch and leaves started to bruise his face, it was it. He was seeing the plain ground that will be very much his grave, and as instinct he closed his eyes….

…

…..

…..

"Eh?" He wasn't dead or in pain, he was perfectly fine. "What the hell…?" He looked back and saw an arrow piercing through his hood, the point of the arrow was inside the tree allowed him to not fall to the ground.

He stopped his stared at the arrow to look around, someone shot that arrow to save him, and He wanted to know who. No one was a mere sight or trying to talk to him after that. Then who save his life?

…..

Now the trip wasn't so bad, he preferred this method of flying instead of an airship. He could felt the wind passing at his cheeks, the sun warming his scales and the most beautiful thing of all: No motion sickness.

He could do whatever he wants from here, and now he needed to land. Searching in his pockets, he took out a Dust container, Ice Dust to be more specific. Once he grabbed he didn't threw it, oh no, instead of threw it he drink it. If you might wonder how it tastes, the words will be: Groom. It was powdered but it had a groom texture that it make you puke the moment you ingest it, and Natsu swallowed the entire dust like a man.

Then he could it fell it. His body, his scales and hair were changing color; while the scales were turning blue his hair was becoming white as snow.

Opened both arms, he started to waved them in circles until something came out of it. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Natsu screamed.

In the ground a gigantic piece of ice appeared out of nowhere, the ice had a curved form allowing Natsu to slide. At the end of the curved he jumped to the airs once again, he spin for a matter of seconds and landed with his arms wide open.

"….."

He was completely alone in the forest, no soul or grimm to be found.

"Why no one is near me when I do something cool?" He sighed in defeat, asking himself when will be his time to shine.

Now he just needed to find someone, he needed a teammate, pronto. But who? The first choice was Ruby, the person that he most talked since he entered the academy. Plus she is a girl. Jaune was out of the equation, they both make a bet in who become their team leader, so he was out. The other person that he knew was Yang, who has a horrible first encounter back at the airship. For what he could recall from the "accident" Yang was strong, really strong, enough to give him a purple eye. Plus she is a girl.

So he had three choices: Or either Ruby or Yang or both of them, but the last one was pushing his luck too much and his luck wasn't that much.

Speaking of little luck, he spotted some grunting coming out of the forest. And a smell, a not welcome smell.

Two Beowulfs emerged from the trees, with their claws ready for fights and so his. Both Beowulfs jumped to him, he dodged their attack by going backwards. They beastly attack was the reason of their doom.

He clenched both claws, he remember his training. Be calm, focus and strike at the first opening. Now the grimm of the right received a punch in the chest, Natsu jumped and air kicked it sending him away.

He dodged once again, the other grimm already prepare to fight him. It was fast, it was their way to compensate their lack of strength, and it compensation bring fruits. The Beowulf scratched Natsu's chest but….

….his scales were as good as armor.

"Is that all?" The arrogance was not part of him but this was an exception. "Is rather disappointing, don't you think?" The grimm noted the ice covering his nails but not by his sight, it was by his body when those sharp iced-claws cut his body in three parts.

Even after that he couldn't rest, the other Beowulf that he send to flight it was now over him. But the faunus didn't flinch or move, he keep still at his place.

"Well, looks like is a disappointment after other." He said to the grimm that attacked or to be right, the grimm that froze inside a iceberg. "Looks like mother" He snapped his finger and the icerberg got broke into tiny pieces that containing a fragment of that grimm. "exaggerated about this."

….

….

And no one was nearby to hear his phrase.

"Why I can only be cool when no one is around?"

* * *

 **With Ruby Rose:**

What's happening right now? She couldn't tell, she was running peacefully throughout the forest looking for teammates and then, out of nowhere, she was pulling away by someone. Who? That is what she wanted to know right.

Or not being pointing by a gun right at her face, this latter will be her favorite choice.

"Do not move." A female (?) voice said to her, she could saw who was talking to her because she was covered in a black cape. "And be quiet." It was an order but she was whispering that last part.

She didn't get it, what she doesn't need to move-

" **RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

From the ground a King Taijitu emerged, Ruby wined her eyes in horror. How she couldn't see that coming? She was training by her Uncle Qrow to be aware of her surrounding, then how a King Taijitu got under her radar? Something that big should make the ground shake or make somekind of noise….

But nothing of that matter now because it was coming after them. She needed to transform Crescent Rose into its rifle from before the Taijitu….

"I said: Do not move." The person stopped her from reaching her weapon. Was she crazy?! A freaking King Taijitu was about to eat them! IF she didn't do something they will be Grimm's dinner!

The King Taijitu increased its speed; it was just a few meters away from them. She needed to arm herself, NOW!

"Hold still…." Another whisper came out of that person's mouth, but it didn't sound like she was talking to Ruby. "Hold still…" The King Taijitu was now opening his mouth to eat. "Hold still…" It's jaw was completely open and it was going to eat them! "Auf wiedersehen."

Then Ruby ears were shut down for a second, the gunshot was just a few centimeters away from her ear leaving her stunned and dizzy. Her eyes were just endless spirals of silver color, then she felt like her body was falling…

"Aah!" Or actually she was actually falling from the rope. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no." She rapidly balance her head in order to put her feet upside down, she managed to land with no injures but yes with a lot of disgust because her shoes were standing on a pool of grimm's blodd. "Oh gosh, gross gross…." Then she realized that nothing of the King Tiajitu was left at least in the physical sense because the entire area was painting of the grimm's blood.

Alright, how the hell this happen? She knew that her abductor was the…. _"The abductor!"_ For a second she forgotten about the fact someone was abducting her a moment ago. Ruby turned her back to see a black hooded person descending from above in a white looking rope. Or it was a web?

When that person landed the first thing that ruby noticed it was that this person was very tiny, almost 4 feet like….

" _A child?"_ OR this person was a midget or was a child. Why is a child in the emerald forest? Shouldn't this place being locked so no one could get her and get himself or her killed by the hordes of grimm?

Then she looked something big at his/her back, it was looked how the cap evolved the weapon and remarked its form. It was a very big weapon for someone of that size; it looked like a high power rifle just as like her Crescent Rose. Oh, the things that she could find out if she gets her hand over that weapon! The only thought made her giggle in joy!

Then the tiny person turned back to see her. Ruby couldn't watch her body for a gender clarification or even see her or his face but she could say that whoever this person is was now staring at her.

"Are your ears fine?!" The person suddenly shouted at Ruby, it was definably a girl's voice but it sounded too young for being a student leaving the midget option out and making the child choice a winner. "Can you hear me?!" The little girl was keep shouting at Ruby, why?

"Yes! Why are you screaming?!" Maybe the best way to approach her was to do the same….

"Good." The little girl walked to where she was, more closely the little girl looked tinier that she thought. "Do you have any pain? Do feel nausea or any kind of headache?" The girl approached her directly without thinking of Ruby's personal space. "How many fingers I'm raising now?"

"Em, two."

"Oooh, what a relief. And I thought that I give you a head concussion." She sighed on relief while she grabbed her chest like it was going to blow up at any moment.

"Eehhhh…..is okay?" What was with this girl? She suddenly abducted her, one kill-shot a King Taijitu, threw her down with no warning, made her shoes dirty and then treat her like a deaf person.

Just who this girl is?

"Well," The little girl removed her hood from her head and finally revealing her face to Ruby; this was a white skinned girl, with green eyes being covered by a greenish yellow goggles and blue long hair but it was being tied by two twin tails. "I suppose that we are teammates, right?" Yet for being someone this young, she was having this tired gaze that was saying: 'Are we done now?'

Wait a minute.

Little girl. Beacon Academy. Emerald Forest. Really good at killing monsters in one shot.

 _"Yesterday you told us about the prodigy girl that is in Beacon."_

 _"Well, my mom told one thing or two about that girl but she wasn't allow to tell me too much about her."_

 _"And what did she tell you?"_

 _"Well, taking away the fact that she is eleven years-old and broke all the records of the tests, she merely told me something about her. If I don't wrong her name…no, last name was….."_

"E-Excuse me," How could she be this stupid? She was the very reason that she was down most of the day. "by any chance your last name is Vermillion?"

It was her, the child prodigy that skipped an entire life of school academy. "Unless that my dad decided to change our family last name without telling me about it, I can say that I'm a Vermillion. Mary Vermillion." That was….a very curious way to introduce yourself. "And you might be?"

"OH! I-I'm Ruby Rose, nice to meet you Mary." She did the same thing when she reintroduced herself to Weiss at the auditorium, extending her hand in a friendly manner.

But the little girl didn't say anything to Ruby she just stared at her hand with emotionless eyes. "….a pleasure." Then an awkward silent come after.

Mary passed at Ruby side, ignoring her but at the same time she was waiting her to go with her. And so she did.

" _Oh geeze, did I say something wrong?! She doesn't look happy at all! Calm down, Ruby. You just need to be calm and nice to her, alright?"_ "So, did you kill the Taijitu?"

"I don't see anyone nearby us that made that feat, so you could tell that I have the credit, yes." The blue haired girl answered Ruby without eye contact.

"Of course." Ruby chuckled nervously. "How did you kill the grimm?"

"I shoot it"

"How?"

"With my gun."

"I know that, but what kind of gun?"

"A one that shoots."

She couldn't do this! This girl was too much for her! It was very difficult to make friend in normal ways and this girl was no normal! She didn't sound or look like a bad person or a prideful girl like Weiss but this prodigy girl was too hard to approach! In less than 10 seconds she already felt tired to talk to her!

And she didn't look at her when she answered! That's the rudest thing that someone can do to another person!

" _No, calm down me. You're just nervous; remember that even if she is a child prodigy she is still a child. You're talk to children before, this shouldn't be the exception."_ Ruby recovered her self confidence. "Mary?"

"Yes?"

"…."

"Yes?"

"…" She forgot. _"Oh gosh, why I am doing?! Don't be quiet, talk!"_ "H-How did you know that was a King Taijutu coming from the ground?"

Then the prodigy stopped walking. "Oh, 'that'…." For a second Mary looked at side. "A hunch." She suddenly said.

"A hunch?"

"Yes, a hunch." She quickly answered. "I have a hunch."

"Riiigght." The answered didn't see that honest to her. "How-?"

"I believe is best to continue our trip for the north, Rose." And without giving her time to ask back, Mary decided to keep walking and ignoring Ruby questions.

Repeating the previous statement, she was too much for her. _"Yang, where are you when I need you?"_

* * *

 **With the presently absent big sister Yang:**

"Heloooo? Is anyone here?" The blonde haired brawler was wondering around the forest. All alone with no grimm and no teammates. "Rubyyyy, where are youuu?" For half an hour she was looking for her little sister but so far those efforts didn't bring anything.

"C'mon, is no one out there? I'm very bored, you know?" She said to no one.

Is not that fighting grimm is her favorite activity but she needed something to punch or she would lose her mind in all this peaceful scenario.

"I'm walking in the forest! Alone and armless!" She shouted once again and she still got nothing. "Seriously? No grimm that want some of this **harmless** young lady? Eh? Anyone?" She tried to call grimm attention but it was far too obvious that it was useless.

Until she heard some noises coming out from the brushes, almost at the speed of light Yang went to the brushes with a grimace of hope. "Ruby?! Is that you?" Then her hopes died when a gigantic creature rise from the brushes. "Nop."

Yang dodged the claw of the Beowulf with a smile. Finally, something fun to do! Already in fighting stand and with Ember Celica activated she fisted the Beowulf right in its face, making the sound of a shotgun when it hit it.

"Yeah! Who wants some?!" And like an act of magic, a band of Beowulf answered her call. "That's the spirit." The band of grimm marched against her and so did she. "Oraaaaa!" Ember Celica gunshot the grimm in front of Yang, the beowulfs attacked her at the same time.

She grabbed their attacks, the grimm were actually showing sign of surprise at seeing the strength of the blonde warrior. And then, their arms exploded.

They let out a cry of pain, waiting to more, Yang delivered the killing blow at them.

"Woohoo! Yeah!" Yang raised her arm in victory. "No one can beat this bad-!"

" **RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** An Ursa appeared from behind her, hitting her in mid sentence.

"What the-?!" The claw hit her in the waist throwing her a few…centimeters. "Oh, buddy you're going down." Turning her back at the Ursa Yang run to it, punching the Ursa while this one was getting punch back by her rain of fists. "Ouah!" The Ursa was send flying to the forest, braking a couple of trees while dying.

Now that the Ursa was dead, she-

" **Roooaaah!** "

Needed to take another one.

Another Ursa appeared from the fallen trees that the previous Ursa destroyed. That thing went running savagely against her. She didn't fear it; in fact, she was smiling for how fun she was getting with this.

Her stand was firm, her fists strong and her smile pure. With this it will be Yang: 2-Ursas:

" **Gurg!** " The Ursa suddenly were pierced by an arrow in the head, killing it in one shot.

The Ursa fall at half meter of Yang; that thing was dead. Killed in one shot. Some asshole stole her prey.

"What?" It was the first thing she could say. "Wha-Who the hell did this?!" She screamed at the forest expecting someone to respond. "C'mon, don't leave me here hanged! I don't going to be the crazy girl who talks alone."

A mocking laugh.

Yang raised her eyes to the top of a tree's bench, a girl was standing. Not just only a girl, a first sight you could tell that this girl was a cat faunus for those ears and tail. Her hair was long and black, tied by a high ponytail with a blue ribbon. Her clothing was….old fashion and not in the elegant way, they looked like clothes that a ninja or an ancient samurai will wear. Her clothing consisted in a blue sleeveless jacket with the chest open, her chest covered in bandages instead of showing her bra. Her pants were tight are her body, they live a open circle around the sides of her waist reveling the side parts of her panties.

Her face was of a cat, playful and tricky. Her amber eyes were locked at her, and her smile, her smile was toying with her.

"If it weren't for that shouting, you will be still wandering alone, sissy." The girl said. "Oh, by the way, I'm still waiting."

"Eh?" She arced a eyebrow. "Waiting for what?"

"For a 'thank you', isn't that obvious?" The raven haired girl covered her mouth with her fingers. "Alas, what an ungrateful lady you are. And I here was trying to offer a friendly hand." She sighed.

"Huh?! What the heck are you saying?! I had everything under control!" Who the heck was this chick?! She asked herself. "And if you have a problem with me, come her-!"

"And what?" The girl jumped from the tree and before she could realize she was already in front of her. In a closer look, the girl was tinier than Yang (she was already tall, of course) but she looked rather young. Like Ruby's age and height. "Oh~~~, you are rather cute, blondie." She said getting more closely to Yang's breasts. "You look really good, blon-die." Chuckle.

A horrible creepy feeling attacked Yang when she saw her smile. _"What's wrong with her? Is-Is she a lesbian?!"_ Is not that she thinking that something wrong about being one but she didn't swing that way. Then her creeps increased when the cat girl licked her lips. _"Where's a grimm when you need it?!"_

" **ROOOAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGG!"**

" _Thank you!"_

A pack of Ursas appeared to attack them; Yang thanked them mentally and prepared her gauntlets to fight. Then one of the Ursa received an arrow in the eye.

"Oh my, the fiends are ruder than blondie. They don't even let us to know each other." She said with a boring looking on her face.

" _Suddenly I'm starting to love the grimm much more."_ And for some reason she feared for her virtue.

She spotted the faunus's weapon, it was a wooden arc. It wasn't fancy or complex; it was an old arc of the ancient eyes before technology. She fights grimm using just that? She had a leather looking quiver full of arrow, but after those she didn't have any other weapon.

" _How the hell does she fight with only a bow and arrows?"_ She couldn't take out her yes from the- Now a Ursa was attacking them, they dodge the attack but the two got separated as well. "Fuck! I didn't….!" Then she spotted something horrifying, something that she loved so much that no one will be saved if it hurt. It was tiny but import what it was. It surely been hurt when they dodge the Ursa's claw, just because she didn't pay attention her hair was hurt.

Her hair was hurt.

"You…." Her hair started to glow up. "MONSTER!" And her violet eyes turned red.

Yang jumped to where the Ursa was and strike him to the chest. The gunshot pierce to its chest, leaving a hole that was the meaning of its death. Their partners didn't take this very well and decided to avenge him. Great mistake.

The brawler clenched her fist in anger and went to them. She was faster than before, the Ursa attacked her but their efforts were futile. She dodged and covered for any attacked that they threw at her. The only sound apart of their groaning was the sound of Ember Celica shooting at them

Grimm's blood was spilling all over the floor, parts of grimm were destroying trees nearby them. They used all their bodies to trap her, but she exploded in so much anger that they went sending flying by her heat.

But not everything was dead, some Ursa and even so Beowulf decided to join as well. She jumped over an Ursa, digging her fist into its skull. The Beowulf at its side decided to attack her with a wave claw, if it could smile it would it. The attack connected in her head.

But she had something that they didn't have: Aura.

Her red eyes locked on the grimm, and she shoot him in the head. Now she jumped back to avoid the incoming duo attack of Ursas, in mid air, she saw how badly open they were. Two more shoots.

In the floor she recovered her stand; her gunshots only hurt them a little. They were ready for another assault. They ran at her, she shoot another bullet at them but they dodge the attack. One more shoot, this one connected to the right grimm but the left one…

" **Roaah!"** The left one was already in front of her, its claw come from above Yang was able to cover just in time. This bastard was strong; the ground below her was cracking of the amount of weight and power.

She rolled away from the claw, the Ursa open a hole in the ground for the strength. Yang fainted a little, this was the twelve grimm today, they just keep coming and coming after another. Is true that she wanted to fight grimm but it was starting to get into her head….

" **ROOOAH!"**

"Fuck!" A beowulf attack her from the right side, scratching the front of her forehead. "Dammit!" The attack was dodged but now she needed to take care of two grimm now. "Oraaaa!" She punched it in the skull, it was sending away but thank for that she could see the others things that the beowulfs passed by; more grimm. "Oh, c'mon!"

They didn't let her catch a break, didn't they? They were too much for her, maybe if the cat….the cat! _"What happen to her?!"_ She looked around for her, she was fighting all this grimm without her so something must happen to her when-

"Yoohoo~~~!" Or maybe not. "Good luck with them, Blondie!" The cat Faunus jumped to tree to tree while waving her hand.

"…." Yang didn't say anything. The grimm were get closely by…. "YOU BITCH!"

* * *

 **With Jaune Arc:**

Alright first the first: How the hell does he get down from here?

He was trapped in the top of this tree by some random dude or chick's arrow, he tried to reach it but it was useless. But if he stayed in here he will fail the initiation or worse, become grimm''s food.

"Ahhh, this is frustrating." He crossed his arms; he needed to think how to reach this arrow before a-

" **Roah!"**

-grimm apparead.

"Oh no!" In the skies was flying a nevermore. "Oh no, oh no, oh no." That thing was flying above him and he was trapped in the top of a tree. "Sh-!" He covered his mouth, for a second he think deeply about the grimm; it didn't look that it was coming for him. Maybe he wasn't even spotted by it, so it was still a chance for running away without being spotted.

He took a deep breath, he calm himself. The last he needed is to lose his composure and went panic. The only way to escape is that if he found a way to reach the arrow, if that thing wasn't that deep inside he could grab the arrow shaft and put it out. But the ground was a few meters…it didn't matter, it was worse a fall from a tree than being eat it by a nevermore.

The feather part of the arrow was the only thing that wasn't inside the tree, reach it could be the best option to escape.

"It will be a good plan only if this thing doesn't slip off my hand!" Jaune yelled for his failed attempts to take off the arrow- _"Shit!"_ He yelled, the only thing he shouldn't do at this moments. The nevermore didn't hear him thankfully.

Now what he could do? Took it out from the feather was out of the picture. Cut it off is the same, the arrow was too inside.

Cut…that's it! He doesn't need to cut off the arrow instead he needed to cut off what the arrow was holding. If he managed to cut the hood, he will be free. His sword, Crocea Mors, should do the job.

With a sword in his right hand, the left hand was used to pull down his head so it would get in his way when he starts cutting the clothe.

Nevermore still not looking, he must do it quick.

 ***RIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPP!***

….

….

"… _."_

"…"

"…"

If jaune was at these moments Natsu he will only have one question: Why does his life sucks?

" **CROOOOOO!"**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The nevermore spotted him! The sound of the sword ripping his hood echoed through the forest, making the nevermore alarmed about his presence and now was coming to him. "C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!" He rushed his hands to cut off the hood, why does his mother give so good quality of clothing! "Give a fucking break and fall off!"

" **Croooo!"**

"You shut—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed at the imminent monster that was about to eat him. This is how is going to die? Being eaten by a grimm while laying on a tree like a sacrifice animal?

Does anything need to end like this?

The grimm roared once more and opened its mouth at the blonde boy ready to swallow him. Being eaten by a grimm, he didn't want to end like this. He couldn't end like this. He **mustn't** end like this!

Jaune stopped the nevermore mouth with his shield, blocking it completely. That being claws were piercing the tree to its foundations, he could hear some cracking for here and there. He force with that thing, using his legs to put some distance between them. Kick after kick with no results whatsoever, the grimm didn't look to be affect or even notice that it was being hit.

This son of bitch was tough! It was trying to piercing him with the beak thankfully his shield blocked it. But if he stayed like this his strength will ran out at any moment and he will become grimm food; he needed to make a bet. At this distance he could stab him in the head, but he couldn't know if he has the enough strength to kill it or even damage it, and it was those very reasons that he must bet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" He battle cried against it, using all the strength on his left arm to stoke the grimm right on its face.

" **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** The nevermore screamed on agony, the being was moving radically, trying to retreat a activity that wasn't so hard considerate its height and…strength.

" _C'mon, don't fail me hands!"_ The strength of the nevermore, plus its weight and Jaune pushing from the tree, was took him out of the tree with no problems. At any moments he never let go of his sword, a hand on its grip and the other at its point. A cracking were heard behind Jaune, his plan was working.

The weight of the nevermore, plus its strength, was pulling him out of the tree. The cracking stopped, meaning the freedom of the unfortunate knight. But also meaning a new problem that he fearing all along: falling.

Jaune fell along with the Nevermore; the being was already death by his hand but now if he didn't act quickly this nevermore could actually kill him after life.

A matter of seconds was what divided his life and his death; a plan, an action will save his life from doom. The ground was getting closer….a how much distance was between them? If the nevermore never attacked him he will have fall for sure, a bad landing and he could break a leg or an arm but all this scenario will could happen if he felt without the nevermore and now he was falling along side.

Then a question kicked: How soft is a nevermore?

Jaune saw a lot of actions movies in his short life, some were animated and others live-actions; and in those movies they were stuntmen, but even the well trained stuntmen couldn't do everything possible and he got knowledge of how they do their falling scenes. Apparently the production has a big air-bed so they call fall in without worrying about broking something. Perhaps, a big bird could work as well.

But the way to figure it out is to making another bet.

He balance through on the bird grimm, over its wings and rest his body on it. More likely his down body, as before he didn't let go of his sword. Using his strength, he push the head of the nevermore down so its body could land with its front and not with its back meaning that the young boy would be crushed by the grimm. Just a few inches, now it was time for results.

The ground cracked, an echoes pass across the trees. The nevermore fall to the ground but it was already death, killed by an unfortunate knight.

He coughed painfully; he opened his eyes to only see the bright sky being covered by trees leafs. Something with feathers was under his body; he carefully tried to stand up to see what it was.

This monster laid death under is feet, the nevermore was no more. He did it, he **won.** His first Grimm kill.

"YOO-HOOO! HELL YES!" The blonde knight raised both arms to congrats himself in victory without knowing that a certain red headed warrior was looking at him with gaze.

* * *

 **With Natsu:**

A wild beast was in the running, its size was unknown so as its form. A being destroyer of grimm, a beast that could manipulate the fire and the ice. Alone in a forest full of monster trying to eat it.

This being name was Natsu Goodwitch and he was in trouble.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He battle cry, he was in a death battle against grimm. For a while he was keeping distance with his ice, a close combat will be fatal.

The ice breaking making roll for dodge the incoming sting, a deathstalker was the enemy of the moment. For what he studied, the poison of the nevermore was one of the most lethal among the grimms. Its takes two minutes for the poison to kill you and not in a peaceful and painless death. He wasn't expected to fight this class of grimm this earlier, much less alone. Perhaps he has a chance against him…

...but this wasn't the case that was he thought when he dodged the other deathstalker sting. One was something bad, two at the same time is a nightmare.

He made another wall of ice, he needed to think about a strategy to kill them or are the very least find a way to escape.

The first one was rushing at all speed, he jumped aside but one of its arm hit him and send him away. He couldn't recover at time and felt to the ground only to roll once again at his ride to avoid once again being stabbed by the sting.

But this time, he took advantage of the sting being dig in the ground and grabbed it with both hands. The grimm's tail was starting to get frozen, a little more and he could break it. Even so, the deathstalker's strength was belong he studied, pulling the faunus boy into the air. He spin without control of his body, perfect for the other deathstalker to impaled him with its sting.

With the aim of a hawk, Natsu shot ice spikes at the grimm, pierced it in the tail and made him to retreat its attack.

He was once again on the ground but the grimm scorpions weren't quitting their battle.

" _This is pointless! I have no chance against two deathstalkers, I must found a way out of here but how?!"_ He scratched his neck while he nervously thought his next move. _"Should I change now? It will be my last charge in this period, if I don't make it right I will doom with that element until next period. Should I return to fire to make a fire and run or bust me away with a wind type?"_ But his plans of changing were interrupt by the claw of the grimm trapped him, he struggled but the sting was already coming to him. _"Dammit!"_

Blood spilled out all over the ground, a little pool of blood reflected the horrors that just happen just a second ago.

" **GRUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** The Deathstalker agonized in pain after losing its tail and both arms, freeing the faunus boy from being stabbed to death.

Natsu wined his eyes; what just happen? He didn't do anything of this, yes he could cut things with his claws but not with this cleanness and precision.

Then a blue blur appeared quickly in front of his eyes, and without even knowing, the two scorpions were cut by docents of flash slashes. In a blink of an eye, the ground, the trees, his body were covered of grimm blood.

He merely moved his head and he find him: the man who saved his life.

More likely, the back of the man who saved him.

The man-no, the boy in front of him was 6 foot tall. He was wearing a long blue coat that covered most of his back, and the faunus could spotted two objects in each hand. In the left was a sword scabbard and by its form and the sword in the other hand it was a katana, Regardless, not a single drop of blood was on him.

The young boy slowly turned back his head, little by little Natsu could watch deeply his sight….

"¡!"

Then he received a strike at the hearth, the deepest wound that he ever had. How could this happen?! That boy was too away from him to even scratch him with his katana! And how could a deep wound like this happen so quickly?! He has his scale and his aura of the top of that!

He couldn't die like a dog in here! He should be passing the test, finding teammates and becoming a huntsman! That was his dream! His path to coming closer to that man!

This was sickening! He never felt this bad! Is this how death fells like?! Be trapped inside a pith of darkness with an unspeakable despair?! No, this couldn't be the end.

 **THIS COULDN'T BE HIS END!**

His arm was weaken, he could fell how the strength disappeared in a flash. He didn't know why, perhaps as an act of instinct he was reaching the wound of his chest. Maybe he wanted to know if this all was real. That he wasn't stab in the hearth by some random man in the middle of the forest and left as a corpse.

And then, then he open his eyes abruptly. This couldn't be possible! There was no way that this was real! It didn't make any sense!

Where was the wound?!

" _Where is it?! Where is it?!"_ His thoughts were chaotic, he couldn't comprehend what is going on right now. _"I have being stabbed! In the chest! I saw it! I saw the wound and all the blood that came out! But now I touching my chest and there nothing on it!"_ His mind was about to explode, nothing made sense. _"Think! Think about what happen! What happen before that?!"_

What happen before being stabbed?

He was just staring at the newcomer. The boy was slowly turned his eyes…

….

….

…it…

" _It couldn't be, right?"_ The simple idea of that was just …unthinkable.

He knew a lot about animals, especially reptiles. His mother used to bring him books about the different species of animals in the world, he spent his breaks reading about the animal kingdom but something stood up from him that defined the animal kingdom for him: predators and preys.

Those two words define the entire animal kingdom.

It was said that when a pray meets a predator this former used to do two things: Flee or freeze.

'What does this happen?' he used to asked himself this. Apparently it was the dread that emits the predator to the prey that made it react. They instinct tell them to do one of those things but why? What does the instinct tell them?

The instinct doesn't tell them, it shows them; it shows them how they are going to be killed.

And that what happen.

This boy's eyes stroke him fear all over his body and his instinct showed him his death. Only with eye contact he lost a fight that he never thought of have.

This boy…

" _I can't beat this boy."_ His mind was calm now, he couldn't beat this boy. He saved his life but for some reason when he saw his eyes the only thing that he could see was his death.

Talking about first impression between partners.

"I believe that we are partners now." The boy spoke, revealing his serious stare at the faunus boy. His hair was white as his skin, and his eyes, they were deep blue. But his stare, his stare was the same that someone will give to an enemy.

And he is supposed to spend the next four years with him.

"Hi, my name is Natsu. What's your name?"

* * *

 **I expected that this ending was better than last week, I'm sorry if you didn't like the battles. English is not my mother language so is kinda difficult to write details about the fight, I promised to get better over time.**

 **And by all the people that comment me about the identity of the prodigy girl I am sorry to tell that you all were wrong, I'm a mean one, guys. But honestly, I want to know your first impressions on Mary. Yes, she is an Oc of mine but I will not treat her different from the rest of the cast and I'm completely aware that she killed a King Taijitu in one shot but I'm not going to make her a mary sue or something of that kind.**

 **Also, I want you also know your opinions of the mystery faunus archer and the dreadful swordsman. A hint: you know one of this people from another series.**

 **Hope you liked, review, favorite, follow, no flames and I will see on the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, guys it's been a while since I update a new chapter. First of all, you deserve the reason what it took so long: I failed some midterms so my teacher give the chance to redo them so I spend most of my time studying for the test than writing but after so many days of working I finally ended chapter 5.**

 **I don't want to sound like a whinny but I was shocked for the amount of reviews that chapter 4 got, only two…..if I make you felt offended or if you didn't like the chapter at all, I just can say that I'm sorry and feel free to speak.**

 **Here is the long waited chapter 5. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 5: When they gather.

 **Emerald Forest's cliff:**

Both the headmaster and the combat teacher were looking at the students inside the forest through their cameras devices, it's been more than an hour since the initiation begin. Some students already founded their respective teammates, the young man named Cardin Winchester already formed his team along 3 others male students.

The test was overall good, nothing was unexpected or wrong. The students were showing perfectly how prepared where for this test, even Glynda Goodwitch, the strict combat teacher was surprised in how the young Jaune Arc managed to defeated a Nevermore while being trapped on the top of a tree. But if you ask her for her opinion, this boy had luck and he wasn't ready regardless of what his papers said.

But their attentions were divided by the multiples particular individuals that came this year: Mary Vermillion, the prodigy girl that broke all the academies records in Remnant at the age of eleven. For Glynda's point of view, she had mixed feelings regarding the little girl; for a point of view she was astonished of her accomplishments, for an eleven year-old girl to have this level of abilities was beyond her understanding. This wasn't the first time that she heard about a child prodigy, they were specials cases in all of this years teaching at Beacon but for a eleven year old girl to get admitted? She didn't see that one coming.

Of course as always, the media was all over her head. She wasn't in the test evaluation along with the headmasters of all the hunter academies but for what Ozpin told her they were desperate to bring her to their schools. She wondering what kind of face did Ironwood put when the girl decided to attend to Beacon of all the hunter academies, it would be priceless. Yet, she felt uneasy on their choices. Regardless of how skilled and good this Miss Vermillion is, she was still too young for attending a hunter academy, yet she was too young to even attend a combat school!

What was Ozpin thinking on let a child enter to Beacon? She would understand coming from the other headmaster, even from Ironwood but why did he let her in? Not only her, she did the same with the niece of Qrow allowing her to attend Beacon as well. Somehow it was ironic that both special cases ended to become partners.

But her real concern wasn't the prodigies' girls, no, it was someone else entirely. She didn't want to see him but she didn't have any other choice as a teacher but as a mother this was the worst kind of torture; seeing his son fighting against grimm.

Oftenly, he will complain about her being too overprotective about him and not letting him joined Beacon at the very beginning but she knew that she couldn't hold him forever under her wing. He was trained, by the very best teachers. As a teacher, she would say that Natsu Goodwitch was ready to becoming a Huntsman.

But as a mother, he will stay at home forever.

"You shouldn't worry too much, Glynda." Ozpin interrupted the silence between them. "You know how much he prepared for this, he will be fine."

"Is not a matter of how amount of training he received or if he is prepared are not my concerns."

"If is about him making friends may I tell you that I spot him talking very cheerfully along with others students."

"I only hoped that those one are the same who will joined him in his team."

"Don't be so negative." He took a sip of his coffee. "He is good kid, Glynda. He is your son after all; you will see that he will surrender by people before you even know it."

"I aware of all those great things about him and I'm proud of what kind of child he turned up to be."

"But that doesn't mean that the other students will be the same." She said. "He is great boy, no one can deny it but people tend to take out their conclusions too early. Even today, people are still sensitive regarding the Faunus kind."

"And you should know that is one of the reasons that we are teachers, Glynda. It's our duty to teach these children about unity and making them the next protector of the people." Ozpin come closer to Glynda. "In this moments one would say that they understand what are you feeling but I can't tell you that lie. Although I do truly care about my students, I can't understand the burden of a parent but I can tell you this: your son can't be any better place than this. This is what he really wants, you know that. It's fine to feel uneasy but you know that sooner or later this day will…"

"This day will come, with all respect; I'm tired of repeating this conversation."

"Then have faith in your child."

"I have faith in him."

"So prove it by support him." He took his eyes off her and turned to his scroll's screen. "Right now he doesn't need his mother, he needs a teacher who guide him trough the following years."

Ozpin's words could be considered rude, not saying tactless but he was right. This wasn't like her; she couldn't let personal matters affect her work. Yet the burden that she felt every time that she watched Natsu fighting was like someone was stabbing her slowly in the hearth and had fun with it. It was just painful to watch.

" _Just come back save, Natsu."_

* * *

 **Esmerald Forest (An hour ago):**

Even if this was a test, the fact of being throwing away by a giant catapult and fly through the skies was quite a fun ride.

Or at very least that was Erza Scarlet thought.

She heard rumors about the 'peculiar' way that Beacon academy uses to test their students but she never could imagine being thrown away being the one.

" _I wonder how Phyrra is doing."_ It was bizarre that regardless the situation Erza could only thought about her best friend. _"I wonder if she going to make a team with that boy Jaune, she seemed really excited for that. Yet, she will have problems if Weiss find him first."_ Love triangles were a horrible mess, and they never ended well. Something that she truly believed that jealously between friends was something unhealthy, the last thing that she needed is two friends fighting for the love of the same boy.

The scarlet beauty chuckled by the simple idea. Can you imagine seeing the proud heiress of the Schnee Dust Company and the skillful Champion of Mistral in a cat fight? Suddenly this was turning like one of those teenagers TV school-drama that most of girls watch.

" _Oh yeah, I'm forget than I'm falling."_ She returned to reality to see a tree about to crush her head. But at last second, her skin change into a silver color like steel , and when she put herself in contact with the wood this one broke immediately.

Then she landed on the ground but the sound she made at lading was tremendous, like if a container full of stuff suddenly crushed to the ground.

" _Not know how I should feel about this…"_ Some girls are really concern about their weights; she didn't actually bother it too much so she often asked herself about her womanhood. "*Sigh* It's better if I start."

At the distance she could hear gunshots along with someone screaming in joy. "At least one of us is getting fun from this." Then she looked up to see a giant ice pike rising from the ground. _"Is that Weiss?"_ the heiress was well know of her abilities with ice dust, a high sculpture like that one is something that she could do easily.

But again, it could be anyone else.

Now the question of matter: Who will be her partner?

She and Phyrra already decided to be in different teams, is not that they dislike each other company but it was the best way to end their tie at the Vytal festiva. Then who could be her partner? Perhaps Weiss was a good option, she was eager to get one of them as a team partner and they share the same passion for clothing. Plus, she will be far from….

Oh boy, she didn't think about Jaune. The love triangle between two close friends was his cause, the perfect team for them it will be the one that he is part. The better option would be if she avoid ending in Jaune's team by any cost, it was a coward choice if she think it about it but she didn't want to make a misunderstanding.

Perhaps strangers could be the best choice?

Strangers are just friends that you don't know yet or at least are what she believes. Phyrra was worried of not making new friends because of her fame but she didn't understand what the mess was about, she was friends with Phyrra and Weiss and that didn't have anything to do with her fame, once was because of a rivalry and the other of the things that they have in common.

" **RRRrrrrr…."**

A slowly roar, coming closer to her. For her fortune, the Beowulf helped her to get out of those complicated thoughts. With sword at hand, she was ready to fight. Both human and monster charged at the same time, claw and sword collided in the same attack but the sword was stronger than the claw.

The wild beast screamed for its lost claw. "For being so big you're certainly a cry baby." And with that line, she finished the Beowulf.

It was easy; again it was just one regular Beowulf and not the Alpha one.

She wished that the fight lasted a little more, now she was alone with her thoughts again. The problem was still remaining, should she wait for someone or should she look for her own teammates? Or should she join she make Jaune join her team so that no one of them get him so they don't have jealous from each other for having their crush on their team. But that could bite her back by making them jealous of her.

Man, love was a complicated matter.

Even tough, she wished to have someone that she could cherish like Jaune…..

…..

" _Great, now I'm the one who is jealous of my friends."_ She was, not because she was also interesting in Jaune in a romantic way, no, more likely because they have a crush. A boy that they like and wanted him as their boyfriend. _"Now I'm sound like a desperate girl."_ She chuckled. _"My mother must be laughing about me right now."_

She loved her mother but she was the only person on Remnant who can putt her out of her nerves without even trying.

Right now, right now she needed something to cut off. She needed to took out all her frustrations that her thoughts about her mother, in a grimm, one of the big ones.

" **ROOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

And the almighty Oum answered her prays by bring her a furious looking Ursa to cut into pieces.

"I have only one thing to ask you:" She raised her sword at the incoming Ursa. "Please don't die quickly." Once again she and the Ursa did the same that she did a minute ago with the Beowulf.

* * *

 **Esmerald Forest (50 minutes ago):**

Lie Ren wasn't a man of words, or actions, or….something. When someone ask about him people will often said:

"He looks like a good guy."

"He is really quiet."

"He doesn't talk too much."

"Is he the guy who is behind the crowd?"

"Oh, Nora's friend, right?"

And repeat over and over until you get tired.

And honestly, it was the only feeling that he felt all the time, well most of the time. Mostly because of her childhood friend, Nora Valkirye. Is not that he didn't like or enjoy being with the orange haired girl but she could be a little….overwhelming.

They both decided to attend Beacon and becoming huntsman, Nora since morning was telling him about how to end in the same team. As always he just went silent and let her do all the talk.

But leaving his personal history behind, his life right now was in risk. After he landed, while he was running through the forest a King Taijitu appeared and attacked him out of nowhere. As the skill warrior he was, he took up his guns and started to shot it while evading its attacks.

The black head of the taijitu charge against him, now it was time if his training was worth all the time. Aura could be used by others means if one learn how to used it properly and with the enough amount of training and dedication, one could turned their aura into a deadly weapon.

Deep breaths relax your muscles; focus your aura in your palms. "Hoooah!" Both of his palms strike the Taijitu head, making stopped its incoming attack. The black head looked to being unconscious but the white head remaining was not.

Flipped to the side, he grabbed once again his guns and started shooting at the beast. The white head was smarter than the black one, this one learned of the black head's mistakes by keeping its distance from the raven haired boy.

" _Goddammit!"_ He cursed in his mind when he jumped over the snake monster. The snake moved fast, impossible to follow with a human eye.

When Ren lost the tracks of the snake, this one surprised him by tackled him from behind.

The King tajitu was more strong and smarter than he thought, what one head failed the other should fix that mistake. Right now, the white head knew about his aura manipulation and his combat tactics.

The white head will not take the same risks as the black head.

" **Kuuuuuaaaaaah!"** The white head screamed, showing its sharp fangs full of poison.

"Great." Ren murmured to himself, already in fight stance. He changed his guns into its melee form, he needed to be smarter than the grimm. The moment that the snake strikes, he will cut its throat in one slice.

The King Taijitu rushed into him, he just needed to move aside at the right moment and cut the throat.

"Woohoo!" A cheerful voice screamed for somewhere, taking away the King Taijitu attention from Ren. And by that, the King Taijitu received a pack of Beowulf to the head sending him far away.

Lie Red stood on his fight position, not moving or even blinking. _"What….just happen?"_ He thought with the most serious face than he had.

"REeeen! Over here!"

" _Something I wonder how much I overrated my intelligence."_ How could he not know that Nora is always the answer? "Hello Nora" He took off his fighting stance and come back into his normal self.

"Hi there, Ren! Having problems with big snakes?" the girl known as Nora Valkirye was a short orange haired cherish girl, her clothing consisted on a pink skirt and a white shirt with a heart symbol on her chest. "I know that you are very attractive, not that I'm saying that I'm attract to you but I don't think that Grimm are a good dating material."

"I'm pretty sure that I can handle someone of this size, Nora." The raven boy joked but Nora open her eyes in surprised.

"Wow….I was not expecting you to have that kind of interest. I'm not judging you but you and her, sorry to tell you but it wouldn't work…."

Somehow he wondered how the other students were doing right now.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest (20 minutes ago):**

If something she learned at Mistral is that being alone in a forest full of Grimm wasn't a good situation. Sure, she was one of the most skill fighters in her class, a champion. But even with a great title and fighting skills, this wasn't a good position. She could handle some Grimm but she will eventually get tired and she needed someone that guard her back and take care of the Grimm that she could defeat.

In conclusion, she needed a partner.

But who could be? Her greatest worried since she got here was that people will keep their distance from her because of her fame, he hated that. It made her felt bad for just being good at fighting, she has feelings, you know?!

She sighed tiredly, if only she didn't go to that stupid tournament she will be surrounded by friends of all kind.

No. What is she thinking? That sounded awful! Is like her entire friendship with Erza didn't mean anything to her!

" _Calm down, Phyrra. It just the heat from the sun, you didn't think of any of that. You understand?!"_ Happy thoughts, she only needed happy thoughts.

The howling of a bird catch her attention, in the skies was flying a Nevermore. But thankfully the bird wasn't aware of her presence, instead it fly over her and went somewhere else. It was a good thing that the Nevermore didn't spot her but this just motivated her search for a partner, taking alone that nevermore was, as much, a suicidal act. Fighting alone that monster was merely impossible for someone of her age.

Who will be crazy enough to take down a 10 foot killing bird monster by they own?

Another howling from the Nevermore but this one was….closer?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" This time was a human scream, at it sounded such as close….

…..

"Oh no!" She rushed at full speed where she heard those screaming coming. Someone actually was fighting right now the Nevermore, no one else was screaming so it was a sure thing to say that this person was alone. She neither heard gunshots of any kind…. "Oh please, no." The last thing she needed is the dead of someone on her head just because she wasn't fast enough.

" **Croooooooo!"**

"NOOOOOOOOO!" She increased her speed, she needed to get there, NOW! If that person was being attacked right now, it's mean that the full attention of the nevermore is on that person leaving a perfect opportunity for a sneak attack. But first she needed to get there before something worse happen…

She heard more screaming coming from in front, whoever that was fighting was certainly terrified. Well, is normal, being under attack by a giant bird is not a travel to the corner store.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"NO!" The only thing that she could hear was both the unknown person and the nevermore screaming in unison and then nothing. Everything went silent, that mean nothing good. _"Please no. Please no. Please no. Please no. Please no. Please no. Please no. Please no. Please no. Please no. Please no. Please no. Please no. Please no. Please no. Please no. Please no. Please no."_

For the first time in her life the untouchable champion felt despair. The fear of being so close and yet can't do anything to help that poor unfortunate person. Passing across the tall trees, she found the place of origin of the screams but she didn't found, thankfully, a dead body, at least not a human dead body.

It was the nevermore.

That monster was killed, how? It wasn't impossible to kill it but fight a nevermore in this place wasn't an easy task, much less alone. But in front of her eyes was lying the death body of a Nevermore, and raising from its corpse was it killer, a young boy wearing blue jeans and a…black hoodie? And also had blonde hair?

" _No, it couldn't be."_ The possibilities that something like this could happen were little to no one but ye **he** was in front of her.

Jaune Arc had defeat by himself the Nevermore, and by top of that he wasn't even hurt.

The red haired girl watched in gaze at him, with a clear blush on her cheeks. "YOO-HOO! HELL YEAH!" The young swordsman raised both arms in victory. "Oh, you didn't expect that, didn't you?" He pointed at the dead beast. "Guess that's happens when you try to beat Jaune Arc! Uhn! You got owned!" Jaune was taunting the dead nevermore and fir what he said he was the one who killed it.

She was interested in the boy, she didn't know why perhaps it was just a simple crush like every girl of her age has but this guy...he was more than meets the eye. And by her luck and desires she had found her partner.

Now she just needed to approach him. "Hello!"

"Aaahh!" The blonde knight jumped scared and fell from the bird hitting the back of his head. "Ouch..." Phyrra put her hands on her mouth.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" She ran for assist him. They only talked two seconds and she already screwed everything with him. _"Good job Phyrra, way to go."_

"Wha-who?!" The boy immediately stood up. "Nah, you didn't scare me. I was just practicing my battle cries but I step on something that made me fall from there." He answered naturally like nothing happened at all. "Hey, I know you. You're that girl from this morning..."

"Phyrra."

"Phyrra! Right!" Jaune looked closely to the warrior making her nervous, why is he doing this? "So, what are you doing here?" Phyrra wined her eyes by the sudden question.

"Oh, right! I was...I..." Her cheeks were becoming as the same color as her hair. "I heard someone screaming and I came running to see if anyone needed my help." The boy clinched, she knew that he was the one screaming before but his eyes...what were trying to say?

"Oh, 'that', hehe." Suddenly he looked at both sides. "I admit that I was the screaming gentleman from before but it wasn't because I was scared, It was just me using battle cries against the nevermore. Well, I'm sorry if I confused you that then to happen when I let myself go out in a-!"

"Wait," Stopped Jaune from keep talking. "Did you kill the nevermore BY YOURSELF?"

"Ehhh….yes?"

She went null. Phyrra is a girl that trained since a young age, her training routine was strict and somehow hard for a lot of people and for this training she knew what she was capable of or what other students of her age are capable of. But this boy was able to defeat a Nevermore alone with only a shield and a sword that doesn't seem to have any other form, and without any wounds.

" _This boy is too strong, more that he looks like."_ Now she was truly interested in this boy and was he was capable of, if he was able to kill a Nevermore by himself without even a scratch she couldn't wait to see him on action.

"Are you okay?" Another time, Jaune took her back to reality.

"Oh, yeas, sorry. I had my mind somewhere else." She nervously laughed. "Jaune was your name, right?" She extended her hand. "I'm Phyrra Nikos, nice to meet you." A proper presentation and a good impression, those are the good bases for starting any kind of relationship.

"Jaune Arc." And he give her his hand, this was getting too well. "So, do you know where we need to go?"

"Going where?" Jaune stared at her for a second. "Oh, right! We need to go to the northern part of the forest and retrieve an old relic from the old temple inside the forest."

"That doesn't sound too complicated." He clamped his hands. "Then, could you give the honors to lead me to the north?"

"Absolutely." She walked passed Jaune, leading their way. One of the good things of having the power of polarity as your semblance is that you always know where the north is. If they are lucky enough they might be the first group that found the temple.

But now that she is thinking about a group, she still needed 2 more person for completing her team. Who could be the other two? She wanted Erza in her team but they both decided that it will be for their own good to being in two different teams. Man, she sounded like a broken recorder, over thinking about that matter all over again. Maybe Weiss's propose wasn't a bad idea….

….tip if you want to get your crush: If your crush has already another crush, don't invite her into your team.

She didn't dislike Weiss at all, and even if she end up being selfish, is not good to fight all over a boy. Sure, having in another team wouldn't whip out Jaune's feelings for Weiss but this probably will save the team for having an internal issue.

Turning her head back, she saw that Jaune was…not looking at her. In fact, he looked lost in his thoughts. "It's something wrong?" She asked him.

"I was wondering how Natsu is doing." Suddenly something hit her in her heart when he said that. Who was…

"Natsu?"

"My friend. You know the faunus, big, scaly and red."

"Oh, yes! The guy who was with you this morning. What about him?"

"Nothing, I'm kinda worried about him." He sighed. "I don't think that he is weak, I mean, everyone with a body like that wouldn't be weak- not that I spend time looking at his body! That I don't!" Jaune laughed nervously trying to negate what he think that she misunderstood.

"I know what your mean Jaune." She smiled "I also wondering how Erza is doing as well."

"The redheaded that was with you, right?"

"Her hair is actually scarlet but yes." She returned her head to her front. "Why are worried? You where looking for him?"

"Not exactly, you see we did this bet that the one who becomes their team's leader will be the ordering the other around for a hall weak." He putted his hand behind his head while giving her a shy smile. "I'm not wishing him bad luck or anything like that but I don't wanna lose either."

Huh, look at that, the boy and his friend were doing the same as she and Erza. What are the odds.

"Well, I believe that you will be a great leader."

"Oh well, thank you for that vote of confidence. Perhaps you could be my second in charge."

"That sounds lovely." Things were coming out good for her, in less than five minutes she was able to found common grounds with Jaune. Little by little she was getting more close to him, she now didn't understand why she was so worried about something like…

"By the way, are you friends with Weiss?"

"…." Perhaps this is going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest (At current time):**

Was this a good or bad situation? In a good perspective she managed to find a partner almost immediately and without even doing nothing, but in a bad perspective her partner didn't said nothing to her for almost an hour.

"Soo, how is it like to be a gifted girl?" For the last hour Ruby tried to get to know better the little girl but all her questions…

"….."

Were answered by complete silent. She asked everything that she could ask to someone: Her hobbies, what does she like, her favorite food, magazine, etcetera, etcetera. But the only thing that she got was silence.

And this silence was killing her; it was too uncomfortable for her. At these moments she wished to have the same overconfidence that her older sister had, to be able to make a conversation out of nowhere. But she couldn't find a way to speak to her. Or think in a common ground between them…

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Ruby mentally screamed in despair. _"This is too awkward, I can't take it anymore! I don't care if I made myself a fool but I will start a conversation now!"_ Ruby went more close to the girl and grabbed by the shoulder. "Mary!"

The younger girl stopped to look back at her. "Yes?"

"…"

"Do you need something?" The little girl stayed looking at Ruby, who was now freezing in front of her.

Once again she failed once again her mind went back to white. At this moment she remembered the faunus lizard boy named Natsu and how she met him yesterday, he was probably more socially awkward than she is and yet he was able to make a friend with her, Jaune and Yang (Who at the same time he managed to make things right with her after he puked on her hair.)

If he could do it, then she—

"Okay, let's stop for a moment." But it was the girl that she wanted to talk the one who started speaking. "I admit that the ambient is a little tense between us, if I somehow offending you by not answered you back I want you to know that I'm sorry for it." The green eyes of hers met with her silver eyes, knowing that her apologize was true.

"N-No, you got it wrong!" Ruby waved her hands in embarrassment. "I'm just wanted to talk to you."

"Talk to me?" The girl raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"About something! You know, get to know each other; what do you like? What are you hobbies? Normal stuff." Ruby putted a sad face while talking, like the same face that you put when a puppies dies. "We are partners now so I'll like to know more about you."

"And you think that asked me that in the middle of a forest infested of Grimm while we doing our initiation that will determined if we get to the academy or not was the best place for ask me about me?"

"…..I will not deny that, and I give you the reason…." Her eyes rolled to the side. "But we are going to be partners, teammates for the next four years-"

"And we will have four years to know each other unless we don't succeed the initiation then it wouldn't matter even if I tell you the story of my life right now." By that the girl turned her back at Ruby and returned to walk. "Once we out everything that we made here will not matter."

"Hey, wait!" Following her from behind the red hooded girl was surprised by the answer that she received. It was kinda…..rude, in a way. In a way, she was right. This wasn't the best place and time to socialize with people; neither would matter if she found herself a best friend or her soul mate if she didn't pass the initiation, then all her efforts will be for nothing.

Her eyes gaze upon the tiny body of the person who saved her: Is she really eleven? Because that felt like she was talking with a adult, and the way she spoke to her about their situation…..she was right but the way that she said was rude.

Is it really that hard to talk a few words between them?

But her thoughts and questions stopped alongside with the blue haired girl. "What's wrong?" Mary once again ignored her question; she instead putted herself behind a tree and armed herself with her weapon. Before Ruby could ask her what this is about, the young girl make a sign with her head saying her to put in cover as well.

Literally behind her, Ruby now had the chance to take a look at the girl's weapon. It was big as her body, a simple look it looks like a sniper rifle but Ruby could tell that it was more than that. Beyond the good palette of black and red, the weapon had its iconic telescope that was being using by Mary at the moment. But besides the bipod and the grip, the gun had a second barrel under the main barrel that worked as a….grenade launcher?

Ok, that was really cool and she will take note to custom Crescent Rose with one of those.

Now zooming at the side parts of the weapon were multiples switches that (She assumed) allow the weapon to shift into something else, like most of the weapons that hunters regularly use. Ruby was wondering of what kind of weapon the rifle can transform. A sword? A chainsaw? Or maybe a scythe like hers.

"Well, that doesn't look nice."

"Wait, hold on, what are you looking at?"

"Look." Leaving the scope to Ruby, the oldest girl putted her eye on it. At the distance was a bunch of Beowulf gathering around…..no, this was a fighting formation, they were engaging someone.

"They are fighting someone."

"Yes, but look who is the one that is fighting them." Focus the scope she could see flashes of light while the Beowulf fell lifeless intro the ground. Some ice in there, some fire as well, some side tail as…..

" _Side tail? Where did I see a side tail before?"_ She couldn't recall where did she saw someone with that kind of hairstyle before but somehow she had her name at the point of her….her? "Weiss?"

"Do you know her?!" Mary showed her first expression since they met.

"Well yes, well kinda. It's complicated!" Ruby stood up and turned Crescent Rose into is melee form. "We need to help her!"

"I agreed but let's…." A blur of red petals blow on her face. "think a plan…"

Ruby used her Semblance to speed up to Weiss. While they didn't start very well she wouldn't just left her at her fighting for her life, if she could help her she will certainly will. And that is what she is doing now.

Raising her Scythe in order to slay the beast, the grimm couldn't see her coming at this speed. A single swift of her weapon and the beowulf's head will be rolling on the ground without even notice….

But just a second before she could act a heat of fire stoke her fully, bring her down to the floor.

"Ouuu…."

"Oh no! Are you fine?!" The heiress ran toward Ruby, aiding for her help. "Wait, it's you!" Immediately that kind and concern look on Weiss only lasted a second until the Weiss that she met at the backyard returned. "What are you doing popping out of nowhere?!"

"Hey, Weiss…." The red hooded girl greeted the heiress. "Watch out!" Reaching for her scythe, Ruby hit a coming Grimm to the chest. Both girls were surrounded by a pack of Beowulf. _"Okay, this isn't look well."_

"Tell me that at least you came with a combat plan."

"Emmm, fight and win?" Ruby could hear how Weiss sighed behind her back. But their discussion was over when they both ducked a claw directed at them, Weiss used her rapier to stab the grimm in the guts.

While the monster was distracted by Weiss attack, the other girl (Ruby) did what she wanted to do. Behead the monster with Crescent Rose, with one out of the equation the rest of the pack was next to come.

Ruby changed her scythe into its rifle form, 10 beowulfs and two aspirants to Huntresses. The chances weren't bad.

The pack decided to finally attack, Ruby locked a beowulf's head on her scope. She pulled the trigger multiples times, the grimm was quite tough but not enough. It felt down but the Beowulf was still alive after those shots, one of its comrades took advantage to get closer to Ruby. The distance was too short to aim at the beast, the best course of action.

"AAAAHHH!" Was close combat.

Even with the considerable difference of sizes, the girl was able to throw away the Grimm with ease. She might be young for a hunter academy and tiny as well but the training that she got was not for nothing.

The pack roared at the same time, like they using battle cries only know it by them.

"Do you have a plan, Weiss?"

"Not to die because of a stupid person come out of nowhere."

"Oh…..let's go with that plan-"

"COVER YOUR EYES!" A shouting voice warned them, the pack of grimm took their gazes above them. Spinning in midair was a tiny circular object that catches both looks of the grimm and the girls.

Ruby had the feeling that she had see that kind of object before. By the way that the body looks like the object was certainly….

"Weiss, cover your eyes!" Ruby grabbed Weiss from behind, covering her eyes with her hands while she closed her eyes as well.

"What are you doing, you dolt-?!"

WWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

" **GGGGGGGGGGGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The flag grenade exploded, blinding the pack of beowulfs. Ruby and Weiss were with their eyes closed all the times but they could hear the sound of gun shots and flesh being torn out.

"Let's go!" Ruby and Weiss felt like a tiny hand grabbed their and pulled them.

"Wait! Who is pulling us?" The heiress demanded to her savior but her demand was….

"Shut up and run!"

Ruby (Still with her eyes closed) could hear some of the grimm chasing them from behind while wondering: Why are they running away? There weren't so many grimm to deal with, the three of them could easily defeat them.

"Cover your ears!" Ruby felt that the tiny hand left her, a metallic noise follow the previous action and also the sensation that something flew at side of her face-

BBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMM

Or maybe it was another grenade to the grimm.

"That was an explosion?!" The heiress asked another question but again she was ignored by the mysterious girl. "Aaahhh! Why are we keeping our eyes closed?!" Weiss decided to stop running and keeping her eyes closed. "And who ar-?!"

Ruby opened her eyes as well, the first thing she saw was how open were Weiss's eyes. Was she surprised? Why….?

" _Oh yeah, the 11 year-old prodigy girl."_ She understand that seeing an eleven year old girl with a sniper rifle and fighting grimm was quite the shock.

"Y—Y-You are child?" She asked in disbelief. "Are you that child that everyone was talking about?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I see! Sorry for yelling you." Suddenly her mean and ordering behavior changed into a calm one. "I grateful for your assistance….."

"Mary Vermillion."

"Mary, thank you. My name is…."

"Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee family. The owners and founders of the Schnee Dust Company, one of the two larger dust providers in the world." Ruby spotted how Weiss face changed when someone talked about good about her family, talking about big egos.

"Well, that is a way to summarize…."

"Goodbye, let's go Rose." Mary said her goodbyes, grabbed Ruby and turned her back to…

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Weiss stopped the little girl from keep moving. "What is that supposed to mean?!" Mary and Weiss changed gazes, one was angry and surprise while the other didn't show any emotion.

"'Goodbye' is an expression used by person when they departed from another-"

"I know what it means! I'm asking you why you said it!"

"Oh. Well that's because my dad told me to never trust a Schnee, so nothing personal I'm just following his advice." A vein pop out on Weiss's head, the situation was coming out from Ruby's hands.

For a brief second she putted herself in her big sister's shoes, thinking of what she would do in this situation. The situation was very similar when she met with Weiss at the auditorium, yesterday, and if her memory didn't fail her what Yang did back was…

"Hey, let's calm down." The best role she could play is to be the one that cool down things. "Maybe you both started with the wrong foot, let's start all over again shall we?"

"Rose."

"Yes?"

"Could you get a little closer, please?" For the first time since they met the blue haired girl smiled at the red hooded girl.

"Of co-"

SLAP!

She felt the how the full size of that tiny hand slapped her face, leaving the older girls with their eyes shocked. "The next time that you go out without thinking…." Ruby stared at the cheerful and big smile of her partner. "I will let the Grimm to eat you!"

A groom feeling cross inside her body meaning that this little girl might not be joking about that.

"Let's go on, shall we? You can tag along if you want, Schnee. But just for the record, I do this because now thinking about this in the last couple of seconds you will be useful to keep Rose talking with someone else than me."

"Why did you think I am? Some sort of baby sister?" Weiss follow the girl from behind and shout a lot of thing but all those screams pass across the little girl ear and came out from the other one.

Ruby watch the scene with pain in her eyes, her team got a new member and the first thing they do is argue about stuff. Why couldn't they get along?

" _Yang where are you?"_

" _I swear I'm going to kill that bitch!"_

Multiples gunshots from a shotgun echoed through the emerald forest. The heat burning inside their bodies, their flesh being torn apart in pieces.

They scream at her with all their hate, showing their claws that wish to slay her bones and meat. But she is not going to give them that pleasure, if they want her she will give her the kiss from Ember Celica.

"C'mon!"

Empty shells of dust touch the ground constantly, her arms were as fast as an machine gun instead of two individuals shotguns.

" _I'm going to kill…"_

An Ursa head flew into the skies.

" _that."_

Ducked the Ursa claw.

" _Fucking."_

Her first digger on the chest of the beast.

" _ **BITCH!"**_

When her eyes turned red and her hair started to glow the Ursa blow up into multiples pieces, its blood bathed her body while her breath started to get messy.

Whoever that girl was, she abandoned her out of nowhere and with a pack of Grimm attacking her! For a while she struggled against the Grimm, fighting the hordes one after another: 25 in total.

Her yellow gauntlets were no more that color they were now tinted in crimson blood of dead Grimm. So as her fists, but some of that blood was also from hers. She had rigorous trainings in the past that made her past beyond her limits and this fight was repeating that sensation.

Her arms were aching in pain, almost at the point of exhaustion. Her breath was fast, she could tell that her lungs will pop out of her body at any second so as her hearth that was beating as the same speed of a train.

Who the hell did she think she is to leave her alone with a horde of Grimm? They're supposed to be partners! That's the rules that the headmaster told them, right?! SO why the fuck did she left her behind?! She swear that next time she see her she will….

" **RRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

" _I'm going to fucking kill that bitch."_

Meanwhile in another sector of the forest a cat type Faunus was running happily across the trees when suddenly a wild sneeze appeared.

" _Someone has to be talking about me."_

* * *

 **With Arkos (Jaune and Phyrra):**

She didn't understand this. This was the perfect chance to get his hearth, to get more closed to each other and perhaps more things….but since the beginning Jaune was more concerned about the well being of his friend (Something that she likes about him by the way) and ask her about Weiss, her presumably love rival.

" _Calm down, Phyrra. Don't be jealous. Being jealous will not help anyone but you. Is not Jaune's fault to like her or either is Weiss's fault to be liked by him."_ Being jealous in love is something that she only saw on movies and TV dramas but now those things didn't look that fictional anymore now she is in the same, the only good part is that she is now the official partner of Jaune.

But that is how far their relation goes for now.

Gunshot were heard by them. "Did you hear that?" The blonde knight asked being the first one to notice them.

"Looks like some of our comrades have engaging battle." She said while she toss a bush from her way. "Perhaps is that Natsu that you been…."

"Bluegh!" The same bush that she toss away was the same that hit Jaune and made him fall.

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry it just a scratch." He calmed her while he stood up, but his right cheek was wounded.

"Why didn't you activate your aura?"

"My what?"

"You aura?"

"Gesundheit"

"Jaune, do you even know what aura is?"

"Pfft! Of course I know…..do YOU what it is?" Phyrra raised an eyebrow for this obvious lie but in reality she was shocked, not for the fact that he didn't know what aura is, because for him been able to kill a Nevermore without a scratch, by his own and without even knowing what aura is.

If this boy was able to do all this without aura, the things that he could archive with it will be unthinkable.

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul." His eyes were focus only on her explanation. "It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Haven't you got that sensation that you felt watched by someone but there no body there?"

"Emmm…..yes?"

"With practice, Aura can become a shield. Every single being has an aura, even animals."

"And grimm?"

"They don't, those being lack a soul. They are the manifestation of anonymity. They are the darkness and we are the light."

"Ooooh, so that's why we fight them."

"It's not a matter of why, is of knowing. Understanding both darkness and light help us manifest our aura. Like I told you, everyone has a little of aura inside of them. By bearing our souls as a force, it protects us from harm. All our equipment and tool are conduits of our aura. When you fight you project yourself and your soul."

"So it's kinda like a force field, right?!"

"Yes, if you want it to look it that way." She chuckled, and then she walked to where he was. "Close your eyes for a moment."

"Eh?"

"I will unlock your aura." She rested her hand on the sides of his head. "Just close your eyes and concentrate." Following her advice, he closed his eyes and Phyrra proceed to do the same. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite and distanced and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." When she ended her quote a yellow light glowing inside of Jaune's body, his aura was finally unlocked and it was working perfectly fine, the cut on his cheek immediately healed leaving no scar.

But activated a person's aura is not easy because after that.

"Phyrra?!" The blonde knight first size was to see the redheaded champion on her knees. "Are…?!"

"I'm fine, it just I'm aura exhausting." She stood up. "You are really lucky Jaune, the amount of aura inside of you is tremendous."

"Good for me?"

"It is certainly good for you." She smiled. "Let's go or we are going to be the last coming to the temple."

"Sound good for me." The boy and the girl retake their way to the northern path. Far away from them could be heard it the sounds of people fighting, this make the blonde knight to think back of his friend. _"He should be fine. With the big body he has, who can make him be scare?"_

* * *

 **Natsu (From the previous chapter situation):**

When he was eleven years old, he asked his mother to bring him into one of her missions. Not something big, he just wanted to see her on action. It was hard but she finally accepted to bring him with her. He was excited, like if he was been taking to an amusement park. The mission was quite simple: Getting rid from some Grimm in a small town, nothing big of a deal.

When the Grimm showed up, his mother went into action. What he saw next kept into his mind since that day.

With only her riding crop she defeated all those grimm in minutes, none of them was able to leave a single scratch on her body. He couldn't tell if this was incredible or monstrous but he could tell that this was the power of his mother, that power came with a chill that the same Grimm felt when they fierce her:

Fear.

His mother could be really fearful when she proposed.

But now was this boy that stroke him the same or even more fear than his mother.

"Hi, my name is Natsu! What's your name?!" He said the same stupid line that he keep repeating since he came to Beacon, at this point he didn't care anymore.

The boy remained silent he was looking intensely at his body. He was studying him perhaps? He looked like a weirdo he can understand that but this boy was staring at him too much and it was making him feel uncomfortable.

Now he could look at his full body; the boy was 6'2'' feet tall. His overall costume was…old fashioned. He wear brown leather boots, a darkish blue pants, some kind of blue scaled vest and a red ascot. His hair was white and it was swept back with some spiky hair in some places leaving his forehead fully exposed. His eyes and his face were straight serious, they were at the same level as his mother.

"Vergil."

"Eh?" The faunus boy suddenly asked.

"You asked for my name and I answer. I am Vergil do not make me repeat it for a third time." The boy closed his eyes. "If you can stand then we shall continue, it is not good for us to stand in this forest."

"O-Okay!" The boy immediately stood up, this boy also had the same way to order around as his mother.

Vergil looked at the boy, once again with that expression that made him feel uncomfortable "You are a lizard faunus."

"Y-Yes, it is a problem?"

"No." Then why he asked that?! "Let's go."

"Wait!" Natsu grabbed the boy by the shoulder but this one immediately took it off.

"What?" The gaze that he gave him froze him in fear, he looked truly angry just for touching him.

"E…"

"If you not going to say something then stop making me waste my time and go to the temple." Ignoring him the white haired boy continued to walk to the north.

If his scales were red right now he could at least hide his reddened face of shame. Why he couldn't say anything to him?! And why with that look? He really looked angry at him just for touching him….is he racist?

" _No! The last thing I need is to be partner up with a racist person! NO, he probably is tired for fighting and the sun is pretty high as well so he is understandably irritated!"_ He aimlessly looked at the nothing. _"Yes, that must be the reason! There's no way that I just ended up with a racist! There's no way that I'm that unlucky!"_ He tried to be the most positive possible.

But yet this boy was still scary….

Yesterday was able to talk with two girls, and one of them was the same that he threw on. And this morning he was able to talk with another two girls; WITH PHYRRA NIKOS AND ERZA SCARLET!

This scary looking boy it just another step in his way to becoming a proper huntsman.

At this boy's side was a Beowulf about to eat his head. "Watch…!" He saw for a brief second a flash coming out of him and the next thing he knew is that the Beowulf was already killed and cut it in half. "…out."

….

….

….perhaps this was going to be harder than he thought. "Move or I will leave you behind." And the best course of action will be not to get him into his bad side.

"Yes." Short answers only yes and no were the best words for people like him. At these moments, he thanked James to giving him all those years of training, a shame that he couldn't join his academy. Not that he doesn't like Beacon, in fact, is his dream but he cannot avoid feel guilty of no giving him that pleasure.

The boy in front of him was quiet, he didn't look back to see him again. It didn't look like he was ignoring him or dispraised him but rather he was just being straight cold with him.

Maybe if he approached him in a better. "Vergil, right?"

"Yes."

"It is just Vergil? Not last name?" Vergil stopped and turned his head back at him, he didn't look angry but his gaze was still cold. Could it be that this boy didn't-

"Belladona. Vergil Belladona, that's my name." He returned his gaze to the road while the faunus kid sighed.

"!" He heard someone at the distance fighting alone. "Vergil!"

"Now, what?"

"There's someone fighting not so far from us!" He shouted, Vergil turned his back slowly.

"How do you know?"

"I'm a faunus! I have most of my senses increased and right now I'm hearing someone fighting against a pack of Grimm!"

"Calm down, stop yelling." He used his cold voice to calm the lizard. "How far is that person away from us?"

"Let me see…" He closed his eyes, this helped him to focus his senses. Something that he was grateful for his faunus heritance was his sharp senses, he could smell a pie from a mile away or said to you which ingredients a dish had. Right now his earring was about to telling him how far is that person from them. "300 meters from us, at east."

"Can you tell how many grimm are?"

"Yes." Now he needed to focus on their roaring, the unhuman steps, trees being ripped apart…. "6…no, 7 grimm."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Good, then lead our way." The blue coated boy was waiting for him to lead.

"O-Okay…" the boy looked at the woods, focusing on the sounds' place of origins. "I found it! Let's go!" Natsu lead their way, both boys ran to the woods. Like he said, they were going east at full speed.

Getting more close to the place even Vergil was able to hear the noises of battle, by the way it sounds only one person was fighting the grimm. Natsu's senses looked like to be amazingly good but specially when a flying grimm was about to hit him on the…wait, what?

"eh?" An Ursa death body hit him in the head, throwing him alongside for the same path that he came come. Vergil moved at side from him to avoid to get hit as well. Thankfully the grimm was already dead and he didn't have to do anything against it.

"I believe that we come to the battle whereabouts." Vergil commented while ignoring his partner lying on the ground. "And I suppose that you're the one of this feats, I am wrong?"

"Yes." A third voice come to the conversation, a female voice to be exactly. "I'm sorry, if I know that you were coming I would leave some of them for you."

"I don't know how someone will found fun fighting these beings."

"Guys…." Natsu called them. "A little help please…"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you coming!" The girl immediately went to help the faunus boy, who now was wondering why her voiced sounded familiar…wait, why did he know a girl's voice? He only met two girls since he come to Beacon, Ruby and Yang, then why he founded familiar this girl's voice- "Are you okay?" Natsu's eyes almost jump out from his body when he clamped hands with no one else than ERZA SCARLET. "Oh, you are that boy from this morning."

"Hi, my name is Natsu! What's your name?!" As an act of instinct he said what he was kept saying since the first day.

"My name is Erza Scarlet, nice to meet you." She gave him a kind and bright smile yet ignoring the sudden presentation of the lizard boy.

" _Roll with it."_ "Likewise." The boy stood up. "D-Did you defeat it all? By yourself?"

"Yes, sorry if you didn't have the chance to fight them. You can punch if it makes you feel better."

"I would rather not to do that…never." He looked pass behind the redheaded knight, observing the afterwards of her battle against the Grimm.

Once again he thought about his mother and her mission.

He heard eight grimm yes but in reality he heard eight grimm being killed by her. On the ground was lying the rest of dead grimm, their bodies being cut off in multiples pieces. They give a hell of a fight, the ground, the trees were witness of that tenancy but their tenancy didn't help them with her. He could see how some of their arms were broken, not in pieces but the type when someone or something hit you really hard and your bone shattered, that was the kind of wound they hand. Also one of their masks was broken.

Then he returned his eyes to the scarlet beauty. _"Note: Not make her mad."_ If something did learn about women from his mother is that if they are able to destroy a pack of Grimm they will certainly do the same to you.

"If you two are done talking we should take our leave." Vergil interrupted. "Erza was your name, right? I need to answer me this: Are you alone?"

"Yes, you're the first people I meet since I landed." She crossed her arms. "I didn't catch up your name."

"Vergil Belladona."

"What an odd name."

"Says the girls that fight with a skirt."

"Fighting skirt."

"As you say." He sighed. "Are we done with this? I think that it's better if we move on to the temple before is too late." He turned to his right , retuning to heading north.

Erza turned her eyes to the lizard again. "Is he always like this?"

"I'm sorry but I only know him for…five minutes or less. Knowing each other's name is how deep our relationship goes."

"I see, then how far our relationship goes?" The knight smile at the faunus making him blush violently. "I'm just kidding. C'mon, we should follow him as well."

"Y-Yes!" The boy ran after his partner while the scarlet headed looked at him with a smile on her face.

" _Wait, wasn't he red?"_

* * *

"Are you going to keep ignoring me all day?!" She has been like this since they founded her a while ago, shouting at the little girl that insulted her and her family. "Say something."

"Something."

"Hnnnnnnnnn!"

" _Oh boy…"_ For the first time in her entire life Ruby was getting tired, losing her patience with them. How long can they keep mad at each other? Well, at least Weiss was showing to be mad but Mary didn't change her expression at all, in other words, a dull expression. _"How is that I ended in this situation? These suppose to be a great day, the greatest one! Instead of that I'm trapped between a girl's fight and can't do anything to stop it!"_ She pulled her hair. _"What should I do?! If I jumped out of nowhere they will start yelling at me! If I put myself in the side of any of the, I will get yell! If I don't do anything she will keep yelling! I just want her to stop!"_

"Do you even know where we going?!" Weiss looked troubled by not knowing what they were doing. "Could you at least say me something?!"

"Something."

"Aahhhhhhhhh! I'm can't take it anymore!" Ruby finally broke down for the pressure. "No more yelling! No more cold law! Let's just talk without being mean to each other or yelling!"

"Aren't you yelling right now?"

"You!" Ruby pointed her finger at Mary. "I don't what your problem is but since I meet you the only thing that you have been doing since then it's to being mean to the two of us! Ignoring our questions or insulting us all of the sudden, you even hit me a while ago!" She got closer to her. "I don't care if you are younger than me or if you are a gifted girl but I will not stand anymore to this treatment-Hey, where you going?!"

"…"

"WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER ME?!" She yelled with all her strength but she only received silent as her reply. "Ooooh…." Her angry mask broke immediately when she was ignored once again and turned into her sad persona.

"Let her go." Weiss talked to her. "Like you said, we not need to take this treatment from her. Neither to following her."

"Hold on, you can't ask me to leave her alone! She is eleven!"

"I-I didn't say that! But as the eldest one in here, I believe that I should put order in this team before someone of us kills the other." Ruby drop a sweat behind her head while listening to Weiss, that last part sounded too specific. "Anyways, we should talk with that girl and-"

"What?"

"Eeep!" Ruby screamed, the little girl returned to them.

"Good, we need to talk to you-"

"I found it."

"What?"

"I found the temple."

"What?!"

"I said that I found the temple." She turned back. "Come, I'll show you"

"Wait, what do you mean that you find it?"

"If you follow me you will get your answer." Mary kept walking leaving Weiss and Ruby behind again.

"I think we should…." Before Ruby could talk the heiress decided (with anger) to follow the little girl. "follow her…" Ruby decided the same.

"How did you found it?"

"Oh, so you decided to follow me then." Even with both emotionless voice and face, they could realize that she was mocking Weiss. "And for your question, I used a really old technique used by our ancestors back in darker times. It's an interesting technique, one that requires the user a great amount of concentration, tenancy and strong will."

The three of them pass through some bushes until the little one stopped on a big bush. "It's has an old weird name but today is now as:" She pulled away the bush before them. "Going north."

Before them was open field and the distance was the ruins of what it seems to be an old temple that had multiples chest pieces on pedestals.

"It's an amazing technique, it almost like magic."

"Hush you." Weiss said to her with a little blush on her cheeks, Mary stand aside and let the path for Ruby to walk.

The temple was very old looking, broken columns on the ground as well and vegetal live growing from the dirty walls. In respective, a very old temple.

"Are we the firsts?" Ruby asked while she walked to the temple. Now looking at the pedestals, she saw the 'relics' that they suppose to retrieve to the teachers, no one was touched so… "We're the first team to come!" She giggled.

"Yes, we are really lucky that we headed north all the time and didn't stop for nothing in the world. I wonder what would could happen if someone else decided to lead our way." Mary commented making Weiss to give her a bad gaze.

"Why are you kept doing this?"

"Oh, I am doing something that bothers you? Then, I apologize for my rude behavior." She bowed before Weiss but this action only made her angrier. "Anyways, there's still a problem."

"Eh?" Both girls give confused gazes. "What do you mean?"

"Well, taking away that we managed to get to the forest temple without any problems and also being the first one, our team lacks a fourth member."

"Yeah, so?"

"Soo if we not find a fourth member before the end of the day even if the three of us bring back a relic we're not going to pass."

"And who do you now that?" Weiss questioned her. "The assignment is to go to temple and retrieve one of the relics, to have our full team wasn't on the assignment."

"But we still need our fourth member." He walked to where Weiss was. "I admit that I have no clue of what happen if we come back like this, perhaps nothing will happen or perhaps we failed and they send us back home."

Weiss crossed her arms. "Then what you suggest?"

"I think that we first need to wait for someone to come here, if that person is alone then we take him or her on our team."

"And what if it's not? We can spend all day here waiting for someone."

"…Let's do this, we wait like one hour and if no one came alone before that hour ends then we grab four relics and we go to the cliff where the headmaster is. And if we found someone alone in our way we tag alone with that person." She extended her hand to stop Weiss's talking. "And yes, I'm aware that is not a very good plan but it's the best course of action we can take."

"And why we should follow your plan? I don't remember choosing you as our leader."

"You ask for me suggestion and I give it to you, so tell me now, what do you suggest to do?"

"We take our relics and we go back to the headmaster."

"And without a fourth member? What we tell them when we go there without a fourth member?"

"Maybe they will assign us someone who didn't manage to enter in a team. These tests are made in order to every single student to be part of a team, even if we come back being three the headmaster will certainly give us the student that didn't have a team."

"So you plan is to come back and risk ourselves to be send back home? Not a great plan."

"It's better than spend an hour here doing nothing. Besides, you plan also is to risk ourselves to get send back home, so there actually no difference between the outcomes." Now she walked closer to her but with her case she looked more serious. "Also, the headmaster told us to retrieve one of the relics from the temple. If we follow your plan, we take away four relics, if someone who doesn't have a team come here and doesn't find a relic that person will not pass the initiation by instance we don't pass either."

"Eh, girls…"

"That's why I said to wait here for a while, if we are lucky enough we may find our forth team member."

"Girls…"

"Yes, I believe is a splendid idea to wait here in a forest plagued by Grimm. What about making a picnic while we waiting for our magic member to appear?"

"C'mon, don't ignore me!"

"If I don't need a third member for my team, I would probably let you at your own, Schnee."

"HEY!"

"What?!" Both girls finally recognized Ruby's presence and yelled at her at the same time.

"There's someone here…." She pointed her finger at the columns of the temple, both girls turned back to see the top of that column. Sit on that column was a faunus girl, a cat faunus. Her clothing was oriental type, with both chest and part of her thighs exposed. A high ponytail tied her black hair, showing better her cat ears.

The cat faunus was looking happily at the three of them, showing them her big and playful smile. "Yoo-hoo~~~!" She closed her eyes while she waved at them with a full smile.

"How long have you been there?"

"I was sleeping behind the wall until you people appeared." She pointed with her thumb the wall behind her. "Also, I heard about your quarrel as well. It's quite a situation you girls have here."

"I see, so what do you think?"

"I refuse." The cat girl sudden refusal shocked the three of them. "Don't take it personal but being part of your team is not a good idea."

"B-But why?! You can't throw away that easily!" Ruby yelled at her with a sad face.

"Well…." She extended three of her fingers; each one pointed one of the girls. "A team conformed by a child, a quirky girl and a Schnee is not good at all."

"Hey!" Now was Weiss the one who yelled at her. "Just because I'm a Schnee doesn't mean that I am awful team choice for a faunus."

"Alas, do you actually believe that I am throwing you away because of the things you family did to faunus? My, speaking of prejudice people…" She sighed and Weiss clenched her fists. "But if you girls are still looking for a fourth member then sissy over there can be a good candidate."

"Sissy?"

 ***FOOOM!***

Over their heads a flying Beowulf was sending at all speed at the faunus girl, she stood on the top of the column and jumped over the death grimm. The beast crushed to the wall that the girl said she was sleeping before.

From the woods emerged a bloody blonde girl, she looked like she went through hell. Marks of claws on her body and clothing, her clothing were torn here and there. While her aura healed a lot of her wounds some of them were still on her skin. But the most remarkable thing about this girl was her glowing hair and her red steaming eyes full of anger directed at a certain archer faunus.

"You misssss!" She said before she jump down from the column.

"YANG!" Ruby disappeared in a path of red roses and before they could knew it she was already hugging her sister.

"Ruby!" Suddenly all her anger and deathly aura disappeared when she was hugged by her sister. "I'm so glad that you're okay!"

"Me too!" They both smile at each other. "But what happen to you?!" When she asked that question to her big sister she looked away but here eyes turned back to be red.

 ***Clap* *Clap* *Clap*** "My, my, what a beautiful scene it is! A touching moment we have here." She walked slowly to them with her big smile. "Looks like that your team problem is solved, red hood."

" **You!"** Yang tossed her sister away, she ran where the cat faunus.

"Who? Me?" The cat girl pointed at herself with surprise. "Did I do something?"

"Don't fuck with me!" She grabbed her from her jacket. "You bitch leave alone with a pack of fucking grimm! I could die!"

"But you're alive so everything is fine."

"How?! You fucking left me!"

"Wait!" Ruby separated both girls. "Let's calm down for a minute."

"Ruby, I appreciate your help but the only way for you to help me is to step aside and let me kill this girl."

"I'm scareee." She said while she putted both of her fists below her chin, imitating a scare looking innocent girl. As a result Yang gritted her teeth with more strength. "Alas, what a face are you making right now, sissy. It will leave marks on your face if you keep doing it."

"I wouldn't be doing this if someone didn't leave behind!"

"Again, I don't see the wrong of my actions."

"We suppose to be partners! And partners don't abandon the other to save their ass!"

"Oh, so we are partners? I didn't know that…." She rolled her eyes away, proceeding to free herself form Yang's grab. "No, I don't believe we are partners at all."

"Why?! Ozpin told-"

"Headmaster said that the first person we make eye contact will be our partner for the next four years, if my memory is not of an elder person I do not make eye contact with you."

"How?! You get too closed to me back there!"

"True but still I didn't make eye contact with you at any moment."

"Then what did you see all the time?"

"Your breasts." Ruby rapidly stop her sister from killing the girl in front of her. "They're really hard to avoid, you know?"

"I'm going to rip you head off!"

"Yang stop!"

"Scaryyyy~~~!"

"You stop-!"

 ***Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!***

They argument stopped when the little girl shot her rifle to the skies four times in a row. "Listen, I don't care about what is between the two of you but right now, the only thing I care about is that to have my fourth team member. You." She pointed at Yang. "You have a team?"

"Eeh, no."

"Now you have one. Schnee, go grab four identical relics of the pedestals for each one of us."

"Why woul I t-?"

"Just do it." The heiress stared at the little girl with defying eyes. Mary gazed at her back, her eyes telling her to obey her command. "Do. It." She command her once again, Weiss didn't let out her defiance she crossed but of her arms showing her stance in the matter.

Weiss didn't show it but she was quite shocked in the way the girl was bossing them around. She didn't sound arrogant or anything, her voice had this tone of authority perfect for someone from the military.

For a brief moment she remembered her older sister…

Then suddenly all of them heard big footsteps coming at them at full speed, for the sounds of the being they could assume that it was big. REALLY big.

The five of them grabbed their weapons and putted themselves on fighting positions. Each of the five girls activate their weapons on long range mode, aiming at the woods in order to shoot whatever came out from there.

Ruby looked at the eye of her scope, she could see how the bushes were tossed away like paper. The grimm seemed to be strong and furious, they needed to kill it before…..

 ***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" _Hold on! I know that voice!"_ When they stopped shooting at the beast, Ruby turn down her eyes to see a big scaled lizard thing with its hands over its head shaking in fear. "Natsu?!" Ruby screamed his name, the lizard boy rise his head a little to encounter a familiar face.

"Ruby?!" Natsu wined his eyes in surprised while he stood up. "You're okay!" He smiled at the rosette who smiled back at him.

"Yes, so do you….wait, weren't you red?"

"Hmmmm, it's a long story…"

"What happen?! I heard gunshots!" Another person came out from the woods, this person was a girl wearing armor and a blue skirt.

"Erza?!" Weiss was this time the one who shouted.

"Weiss?!"

"What you are people yelling?" Then a third person appeared from the woods, this time was a white haired boy. "And why did they shot?"

"Hmmm, who are you?" Ruby asked to the newcomer.

"I heard that question so many times this day that is starting to get obnoxious."

"He is Vergil, my partner." Natsu answer for him.

"He doesn't look nice, something that I can rely." Yang looked at her side to meet her partner but she didn't find her. _"Where did she-?!"_

"Oh, you people look pretty strong! Let's team up~!" The cat girl was greeting the newcomers with a cheerful smile.

"Hey!"

"Please help me!" She hide behind Natsu. "This crazy girl has been stalking me for my body and wants to do me filthy things!" Natsu blushed intensely when the girl squeezed his arm against her chest.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" The heat of her hair was expanding on her face, reddened it.

"Stay behind me!" Erza took out her sword and stayed between the faunus and the blonde. "You fiend! How dare you to assault a young lady!" Everyone stared at her with wide eyes.

"I didn't do anything, dumbass!"

"I will not fall for your lies!" She looked ready to fight her with her sword rise and tight her grip.

"Is she serious?" Mary asked concerned at Weiss in the assumption that they know each other.

"Well…she is really stubborn with her choices-"

"Hah!" Like Weiss said Erza launched herself against Yang, the blonde warrior immediately activate her gauntlets aiming to her head but thankfully their engaging was stopped before it start it.

"I believe that our enemies have black fur and wear white masks and don't look like humans." The third person that came with them stopped both Yang and Erza for attacking each other, using his sword still on its scabbard to stop the sword and his right hand to grab the gauntlet. "Stop fighting." He rested his eyes on the cat faunus. "And you should stop throwing wood to the fire, faunus."

"Alas, and I think that the child was bossy." She smiled kindly to the white haired boy. "But I didn't commit a mistake saying that you were strong. To be able to stopped the Mistral champion and sissy one have to be very tough."

"I wouldn't have to do this if you didn't make this situation."

"De-tailsss."

"Hold on a moment." Erza recomposed herself. "She didn't do anything to you?"

"I kept saying that I didn't do anything!" Yang screamed. "And what the heck is wrong with you?! Normal people doesn't attack other people that easily!"

"You right." Yang wined her eyes in surprise, she was expecting to enter into an argument with the scarlet haired girl but instead the knight gave her the reason immediately. "I act too soon without seeing the whole picture, please accept my deepest apologizes for my rude behavior. You may hit me if that make it up for you."

Now Yang's rage disappear completely and being replaced by pure confusion.

"Eh, no…it's…fine." Yang let go her rage but this was come back once again when she heard someone clapping.

"Another touching scene! You should dedicate to dramas, sissy!" The cat once again was showing her cheerful and full of joy attitude to Yang. "It's unfortunate that this new friendship of yours is divided by our partnership."

"Are we partners?" Erza asked confused.

"I heard that the lizard guy and whitey are partners and how I not see a fourth member on your party is more than obvious that you have not partner, Red."

"Red?"

"You don't like it? What about knightey? It sounds cute!"

"I give the reason. Yet I believe that is better to introduce mys-"

"You are Erza Scarltet, champion of the Mistral tournament alongside Phyrra Nikos." Erza wined her eyes on surprise. "My, I should be the one surprise by the fact you're surprise to me knowing something of common knowledge. Yet again, you believe my joke without giving a second thought."

"Could shut your mouth for a moment?!" As you guessed it was Yang who said that. "I can't' take your bullshit anymore! I merely know but I already want to rip you into pieces!"

"Yang calm down!" Her little sister tried to stop her.

"You should listen to her, sissy. Violence never resolves anything."

"And you should keep your mouth quiet before someone decided to finally shut it for you."

"You meanie."

"Let it go, miss." The little girl grabbed Yang from her jacket. "I know how to deal with this kind of people, the more attention you give them more obnoxious they get."

"You little meanie."

Following her advice, Yang decided to ignore her and turned her back at her. Leaving at side the previous conflict, both teams finally went to the forest temple. On the pedestal were laying the relics that Ozpin was talking about, looking at them more closely they were…

"Aren't this chess pieces?" Ruby asked to no one.

"Natsu, aren't you mom a teacher here?" Yang asked to the lizard boy but she immediately regret when everybody was looking at him with surprise. _"Oh fuck, I forgot about that."_

"Your mother is a teacher here?"

"…Yes." Denied it will not help him. "And for your question, Headmaster Ozpin has this obsession over chess games. Also she told me that he used the same thing on others initiations before ours."

"Oh, so he is using old footage for us. That's sounds cheap…." She gave a full stare at the lizard's body. "Weren't you red?"

"Long story short: I'm blue because of my semblance."

"I don't want to interrupt you guys but its better if we get over with this now." The gifted girl was holding in her hand four chess pieces. "Here." She handed to her one of the chess pieces, a black horse to be exactly. "Rose. Schnee." She threw at them their relics.

"You know, you could easily hand it to us." Weiss complained about the way she received the relic.

"You can leave it her if you want then again you will have nothing to give to the headmaster when we co, back. Then again you don't have to follow what I say." Weiss didn't bother this time to counter the little girl and just went into silent.

"Speaking of relics." A male voice called Natsu's attention when he turned his eyes at that boy and trap a chess piece.

"Thank you." After he got his relics he started finally to look at the people around him. "Hey, Ruby."

"What?"

"By any chance have you seen J-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream full of terror echoed through the forest.

The huntress and hunters in training directed their eyes at the west, their view was delighted to see a blonde haired boy and a red haired girl running away from a duo of deathstalkers.

"Jaune?!/Phyrra?!" Erza and Natsu shouted at the same time when they saw their friends running for their lives.

"Are those two running away from deathstalkers?" Mary asked with a confused gaze.

"WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Other person started to scream but this scream was not of fear but of joy. This voice belonged to a orange haired girl who was riding on the top of a living Ursa alongside a raven haired boy who looked really disturbed to be there.

Behind them was…

"Is that a goliath?!" Mary exclaimed in surprised. "How did a goliath managed to reach this place?! Aren't they suppose to be outside the walls?!"

"It doesn't matter because that thing is coming where we are." The white haired boy answered her question. "And things are going to get more troublesome, look at the sky." The little girl high up her sight to see a Nevermore approaching to them.

"Oh great, another nuisance to add." She said with notable discomfort. "Okay, Rose I need you to-"

"I'm on it!" Ruby jumped to action in direction of the deathstalkers.

"Ruby!"

"Wait, we need to-!"

" **CROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

"Watch out!"

The nevermore started to shoot its feathers to them, every single one of them went evasive. Mary took out her sniper and starting to shoot at the bird monster. The nevermore was smart, perhaps because this one was an older one explaining those wild looking feathers.

"Shocks!" The girl shouted when her shoots missed its target. "Schnee, I-Where is Schnee?!"

Far from them Ruby was raging for those Deathstalkers, she swing Crescent Rose to them and managed to hit them.

"Are guys fine?!"

"Ruby?! What are you doing here?!" Jaune asked shocked at seeing Ruby helping him but his eyes were cast away when he saw a Feather falling from the sky aiming for her body. "WATCH OUT!"

But the feather was stopped from hitting its target when a piece of ice redirected the feather from Ruby.

"You dolt!" Weiss was the one who saved her by using some glyphs. "What're you-?!"

"Weiss, behind you!" The heiress rolled at side avoiding one of the deathstalkers. "Hold on! I-!"

" **PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** The goliath roared while its body destroyed everything in its path.

"Nora! It's reaching us!" The boy that was riding the Ursa alongside her was screaming for their lives.

"Don't worry, Ren! We have freckles on our side! C'mon, buddy! I believe in you!"

" **GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"** The Ursa felt to the ground with no life attach to its body.

"ooh, it got broken." Nora said with a sad face.

"Nora!"

" **PRooooooooooooo!"**

"Oh, that's looks fun!" She smiled at the goliath while holding the grip of her hammer. "Let's do this!"

" **PRRRRRRRUUUUUUU!"**

For her sadness someone shoot the Goliath right in its eye, the elephant beast tweak in pain.

"C'mon! It was mine!" Nora complained angrily at the person who shot the arrow.

The goliath moved without owning where it was going, for the fortune of the persons who were fighting the deathstalkers the goliath throw them away with its horns.

"Oh, thank god." Jaune sighed in relief but it didn't last long when the nevermore started to shoot at them. "Oh god!"

The group of hunter and huntresses started to run away from the rain of feathers, if one of those thing hit them it will certainly wounded them or worse.

" _Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap."_ Jaune said while he ran for his life.

How did these things only happen to him?

A moment ago he was just walking peacefully with Phyrra in the forest looking for the forest temple. Everything was doing fine until they decided to go inside the cave that they found.

How the hell was he supposes to know that it was a deathstalker's nest?! And that thing wasn't a relic?!

"Ruby!" Jaune could see Yang and Natsu running towards them, he thanked them mentally.

The nevermore shoot another round of its feathers, the group started to speed up but something catch his attention, more likely his worries.

One of the feathers was about to strike Weiss in the head….Natsu and Yang where still far from them, Phyrra was using her shield to guard herself from…..

…..

….

" _Just fucking do it!"_

Weiss Schnee turned her head for a second only to see an inmennt death coming to her, the feather was to close and it wouldn't leave her enough time to change Myrtenaster dust chamber to ice and make a shield of ice.

" _This is it?"_ She asked herself in shock when she saw how the feather was about to pierce to her ey-

"Aaaah!" Her body met the ground when she heard a male screaming.

"Jaune!"

" _Jaune?"_ Weis looked behind her, the knight was lying on the ground as well groaning in pain. _"Did he protect me?"_

"Oooh….." The boy looked certainly hurt, his shield durable even for its antiquity. "Did anyone took the number of that car?"

"Jaune!" Natsu come into battle, he placed his palm inside the ground and made from it rise a pillar of ice.

"Wow…." The little red said at seeing what Natsu could do with his…semblance?

"Are you okay, Juane?!" The lizard boy kneeled to help his friend to stand up.

"Hey….weren't you red?"

"I'm aware that I am blue and not red!" He shouted. "It doesn't matter, let's go before those thing come back."

" **Crrrrrrooooo!"**

"Dammit! That thing doesn't give up!"

"Don't worry." Now Yang entered the scene. "I'll make it go!" Her eyes locked the giant bird.

 ***BOOOOOOOM!***

" **CROOOOOOOOOOO!"**

The nevermore was hit by a series of explosions, it wasn't enough to kill it but the being decided to fall back for the moment.

"That…wasn't me." Yang stated. She knew the power of her gauntlets and last time she checked it didn't reach that level of power.

"No, it was from her." Natsu pointed at the distance, the little girl was holding her sniper rifle but that gun of hers had now a bigger cannon. "Hey, isn't that…?"

"Now that you bring it up…Ruby!" She called for her sister. "Is she the prodigy girl that Natsu was talking about?!"

" 'The prodigy girl' has a name, you know?" Yang turned behind to see the rest of the hunters in training. "By the way, Rose, could come here for a second?"

"Hmmm, sure…." Ruby did what she was told and went to her. Mary also got closer to the hood girl. "What-?"

 ***POW***

"OW! My face!"

"Oh my god, Ruby!" Yang went running to her sister aid, the poor girl received a punch directly on her face. "What the hell was that, you little brat?!" Yang hair glow in fury.

"Let's see: She went into fighting without thinking a battle strategy, risked her own life and her partner life that had to be saved by a person of a different team. Overall, she did pretty well." She smiled kindly to Yang.

"She does have a point." For the first time since they met, Weiss and Mary agreed in something. "You stupidity could get us both killed and let's not talk about your fighting style." Ruby moaned in sadness thinking that these girls were in the right.

"Hmmmm…." The lizard faunus called their attention. "I-I might not know what's between you people or be the best on thinking on strategies but I think that Ruby did the good call by helping Jaune and Phyrra nikos. I mean it was reckless but I think is good to help someone when-"

"Who are you?" The little girl interrupted the lizard boy.

"eh, I-I'm Natsu…"

"Natsu, I don't need the opinion of someone outside my team and that doesn't know what he is talking about." The boy wanted to say something but Mary kept pushing. "This is the second time that she went to fight without thinking a plan. And if it wasn't for this Jaune boy, Schnee would be hurt or worse."

"Don't be ass, he was just trying to be nice!" For Natsu surprise, Yang jumped to defend him.

"She is not wrong." The blue coated boy commented. "What she did was completely stupid and reckless, is a miracle that she is not grimm's food at these moments." He crossed his arms.

"While I'm thankful that you were to aid of my friend, I can't deny that it was not a clever move. No offense." Erza agreed.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't be so negative, guys!" Nora interfere the discussion. "What's the matter if she blankly went to fight a duo of deathstalker by her own and risking her partner's life? No one came out hurt in the end, except for that guy." She pointed at Jaune. "And you young miss!" She now pointed at Mary. "Just because you're little and cute doesn't mean that you can go there and being a total meanie with everybody!"

"…."

"Can I hug you?"

" **No.** "

" **PRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** The goliath cried once again.

"Oh man! I forgot about that thing!"

" **CROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"/ "GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

"Oh c'mon! Did they decide to kill us at the same time?!" Yang asked angrily when she saw on the skies the Nevermore coming back at them.

"Calm down." Mary directed her voice to Yang. "We need to THINK a plan."

"Okay, we get it! What do-"

"We don't need to stay here." Before Mary or Yang could talk the white haired boy stated. "There's no point in engaging battle, our main objective is to retrieve the relics to Ozpin. Killing this pest is not our main objective. So that's remind me; here." He threw at Jaune, Phyrra, Ren and Nora chess pieces. "I believe that you're team and relic's problems are solved."

"Oh, t-thank you man…"

"Don't mention it." He looked at the cat faunus. "I'm Vergil, what's your name?"

"I see, straight forward you are. Very well, my name is Aki Matsuhide but you can call me Masu." She smiled at him.

"How good you are with that bow of yours?"

"The best."

"Can you blind the other eye of the Goliath?" Everyone blinked in surprised of the unbelievable request that Vergil give to her.

"Hold it! Are you implying that you want to take down a Goliath? That's ridiculous!" Weiss said what everyone was thinking at the moment.

"Can you do it?"

"Of course, I already did it once a second wouldn't be a problem."

"What?!" Weiss screamed in disbelief. "Did you people lose you-?!"

"They are right." Mary said. "If they blind the other eye it will lost sight completely and it will make things better to approach." She thought what she was going to say next. "We divide the grimms by teams."

"You people are going to take care of the goliath, we have more long ranged weaponry so the nevermore is ours, and that will leave the deathstalkers to this people."

"Divided and conquer." Vergil said.

"Exactly."

"Okay…we can put it that out…I think?" Jaune said not so sure about winning.

"I believe that we can do it." Phyrra smiled at the blonde knight.

"Yes! Some action at last!" Nora screamed in joy.

"Excuse me, I-I don't saying to give up but….we are going to fight a Goliath! Beside didn't you say that we shouldn't engage into battle?"

"Of course but I also believe that those beings will not let us go that easily."

"Are you scared?" Masu asked with a mocking smile. "For being a lizard you are certainly a scary cat."

"If you stop your lame commentaries I believe is time to go."

"Yes! Yes! Make our path, boss~~!" She cheerful said to Vergil.

The three groups started running from the temple and not so far from them they could hear the trees being pulled down by the grimm. The Goliath, the two deathstalkers and the flying Nevermore were followed their tracks.

They went into a column path that probably was part of that old forest temple, they spotted a cliff and a stone bridge connecting an old tower also made of stone.

"There! We need to take the high ground!" Mary pointed the tower. "Yang, you and Schnee will call the nevermore attention! Rose, you and me are going to the top of the tower!"

"Okay!" Yang and Ruby nodded at the same time.

"Why sh-?!" Before she could complain the Nevermore roared again. "Okay, we do this your way."

"I wouldn't prefer any other."

Meanwhile, Jaune saw with fear the two deathstalkers running alongside the enormous Goliath. He was with Natsu in this one; how the hell are they supposed to fight that thing?! The simple thought was suicidal!

But leaving others team's problems at side, they were his team problems. How are they going to beat these two scorpion monsters?! The others placed those monsters on their care, but how?

HE could merely defeat that bird before! And that was pure luck! One was enough but two was completely out of his league (But actually all the Grimm in general were out of his league.). Yet he couldn't just run away from this problem, sooner or later he will need to fight them if he wanted to be a true huntsman. Man, even that eleven year old girl was braver than he!

"Does any of you had a plan?!" The raven haired boy asked.

"For the moment I'm thinking in not to die!" Jaune replied.

"We still need to deal with them!" Phyrra looked at Jaune. "And we need to make a plan."

She was right, they needed a plan not matter if it works or not. " _Think Arc! How can you defeat those two things?! The only way that I can think if I make them bl-!"_ Suddenly he went back to yesterday, at when he arrived to Beacon, to the moment before they met Ruby.

More likely, how did they meet her. 'Crater face' was the nickname that he thought for her, the reason was that she actually made a crater on the courtyard. For what he could remember the reason for why it exploded was because of some Dust powder made her sneeze.

If some of that is able to make a crater, what a entire bottle of the same material could do?

"Guys! I have a plan but first we need to take their attention! Does any of you have some kind of gun?!" He saw that everyone transformed their weapons into guns. "Cool….shoot them."

"On it!"

" _Why my life sucks?"_ That was the question that Natsu Goodwitch asked himself every single day of his existence. How did he end up fighting a Goliath? He will never know….

But now he couldn't care less at this moment because his life was at risk….yeah, his life still sucks.

"Natsu, how many times can you use your Ice?" Vergil putted him out of his thoughts by asking him.

"Eh, I can hold up for a couple of hours. Why? What you want me to do?"

"Just wait until I said you to use it, got it?" He turned his eyes to Erza. "What can you besides sword fighting?"

"My semblance allows me to endurance my body in an iron skin."

"An Iron maiden you are." Masu added. "That will leave me to blind its only left eye, right?"

"Yes." Vergil looked at her now. "Can you do it?"

"Of course, I would I win by lying about that?"

" **PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

"I believe that is time that you prove me right."

"As you wish, boss." Masu turned his back and aim for the Goliath. "I will call for its attention, this is the best way to fight without involving the others teams."

"I will come with you."

"Thank you, Iron Maiden. But it will be better if I do this alone, not offense to you but you will only slow me down." He turned completely at the Goliath, with her bow raised he started to shoot it at its mask.

The Goliath's mask was too tough of course but she was not looking for wounds, she was looking for attention.

" **PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

"Don't be mad, dumby. We are just getting a little fun."

* * *

 **The Nevermore team:**

The team passed across the bridge to the tower, following Mary's instructions they gather in the high ground. The nevermore flew in circles on the sky but its attention was called by a certain girl.

"C'mon you big bird! Come down here!" Yang yelled at it as well shoot her Ember Celica. "Notice me!"

" **CROOOOOOO!"**

"Its notice me! What's next?!"

"We need to shot everything we got at it until its reach us! So, shot!" The young girl ordered and so did they follow.

Ruby transformed Crescent Rose into its rifle form, Yang was with her Ember Celica, while Weiss's Mynester didn't have any secondary form she active a number of Glyphs that shoot different types of Dust elements like fire and Ice to the Nevermore.

Mary watched from her scope how the girls weaponry was giving the Nevermore a hard time but even so this Nevermore was no normal, its looks and way of acting showed that this being has being living for a long time. She heard Yang cursing that she missed but in reality she didn't miss, the Nevermore dodged.

If it was older it means it has experience, and experience equals intelligence.

Her aim was something of this world but she could merely give it a scratch or two. She was lucky that this beast was occupied by her fellow teammates back at the forest temple and succeed hit it while it was trying to kill them.

But now its attention was fully on them, it was her idea to take on this Grimm.

And she will.

The Nevermore roared once again, it fall back a little to only open its wings. Another rain of killing feathers was coming to them.

"JUMP!" She screamed at her team with all her strength, the four of them jump from that tower and landed on the bridge.

The feathers got stuck into the stone structure, the Nevermore realized their actions but this being didn't decide to use its feathers again and decided to go into direct approach.

"It's coming to us." Ruby said.

"Yes. Yang, how crazy you are?" Mary asked making the brawler to raise a eyebrow from confusing.

"What can of question is that?"

"The one that will determinate our next move."

" **Croooo!"** The Nevermore were straight to the girls but neither of them was trying to kill it or even hurt it, they were just standing there and doing nothing.

The bird monster open it's mouth to let out another of its roars.

Its body crushed the bridge, brake it apart with ease.

"DO IT NOW!" Mary screamed while she and two of them (Weiss and Ruby) rolled at side to avoid the Nevermore's body.

But the lack team member was not with them, no sir, Yang followed the little girl attack plan.

Instead of avoid the Nevermore, Yang jumped straight to its mouth using her legs and her left arm to stopping for closing its mouth.

"I. HOPE. YOU. ARE. HUNGRY!" She screamed at it while shot inside of its body.

"She will be okay?" Ruby asked concerned for her sister.

"She will but right now I need the two of you to listen to me and do what I say, okay?"

* * *

 **The deathstalkers team:**

The situation was dire but if his plan was any good, they could kill this Deathstalkers at the same time immediately.

The first part (the easiest part of his plan and the only part that he was 100% sure that it will certainly work out.) was to getting their attention, taking them away from the others two teams.

Phyrra, Nora and Ren using their weapons on long range mode, their attention was now of them.

" _Now comes the hard parts."_ "Now we need to divide into couples!"

"I choose Ren!"

"What do you want us to do?" Ren asked the blonde knight.

"We are going to make them follow us." He stated. "One Deathstalker for each couple." He came close to Phyrra. "When I give you the order, we make them reunite."

"Are you sure about what you planning?"

"No, but it's better than nothing." He said without knowing that the redhead champion was smiling at him. "Now, let's do this!"

"Yes! C'mon, Ren! We are going to tame a Deathstalker!" She said while the raven haired boy sighed.

Nora and Ren would take of the left one while Jaune and Phyrra for the right one. If his plan was any good, they will have a Deathstalker running behind their tails but first they need to once again call for attention.

They shoot at their perspectives targets, the targets groaned in pain. They immediately went to chase the ones who hurt them, the second part of his plan seems to be working perfectly now it was time to prepare step 3.

" **GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** The Deathstalkers screams almost deaf his ears but the good thing about that is that the deathstalkers were chasing them.

"Do not fight them! Just make them follow you!"

"Are you sure about-?!"

"I know what I'm doing! Just trust me on this!" Jaune didn't let Ren the chance to question his plan and make it swallow every doubt he had about this. Once again, Jaune was unaware of the looks that Phyrra was thrown at him.

She was surprised of how this boy leader skills, he looked sure of himself and his tactics. She didn't have a clue of what his plan was but the way he was moving around and his level of confidence was incredible, the same kind of confidence that someone would expect from a leader.

She was right about him all along, he was more than meet the eyes.

But know was not the time to daydreaming she needed to focus on whatever plan he was making happen right now.

The three hunters in training follow his plan, they did not engaged battle against them and just keep running from them. For the mean time they ran in circles, avoiding fighting and trying to not get killed by them. Jaune was focus not only in his Deathstalker but also on Ren and Nora's deathstalker, for what his face was telling her was that he was waiting for a chance.

And he found it.

"You two come where we are!" He shouted at them, then he turn to the right to get to where those two where as well. Their deathstalker was about to getting, Phyrra raised her rifle but Jaune stopped her. "Do not fight! Just stick with the plan!"

"But it-!"

"I know and that's why we need to stick with the plan! Just trust me on this, ok?!"

Phyrra wined her eyes in surprised. This boy was ordered her around but not in a bad way, he was stubborn with his decision but his eyes showed her that he was also concerned on their wellbeing.

Yes, he could trust him.

"If you really what to help then I need you to help me on the next part of the plan!"

"What do you want me to do?" She saw how Jaune pick out something out of his pocket. "What is that?"

"Dust." He replied. "I think its fire but was it is important is that explodes easily. And that is what you are going to do." He stare at her eyes, he didn't to say anything to her for what she needed her for.

" **GROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** The Deathstalker were almost reach them, Jaune didn't look back to see it but he knew what happen behind him.

Nora and Ren were getting closer to them, he needed to do this at the right moment and the right place.

"Here they are."

"Wait."

The tail of the deathstalker was catching them.

"Jaune!"

"Not yet!"

Nora and Ren were almost in front of them.

" _Just a little more."_ For a moment he felt that time was getting slower, he could saw how the Deathstalker in front of his eyes was trying to pierce them with its sting. He merely could hear, it was kind of one of those action scenes when everything is in slow motion.

Two or three steps away from reaching the other team.

"DODGE!" He screamed at the three hunters in training while they dodge the imminent crush of grimm but now it was the real thing, this is was the final part of his plan if he fail they will still have to deal with these two things and if he succeed, well, he win.

Perhaps that was the reason why everything looked like to be in slow motion to have a better looking of what is happening before him.

In his hand was the dust bottle, he aimed to the space between the monsters and threw the bottle in there. Then he directed his eyes on Phyrra, now it was her chance.

With Milo on its rifle form, the redheaded pointed her weapon at the space and pull of the trigger.

 ***BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!***

The good part is that his plan was a complete success and the bad part was that he didn't calculate the size of the explosion and was pushed away by the explosion alongside the other kids.

He groaned in pain when he felt to the ground. _"Did it work?"_ He thought in pain, he looked up to see across the smoke.

Thankfully his eyes witness the carbonated bodies of the Deathstalkers disappearing. In the end his improvised plan worked….

" _No. I'm just a lucky son of a bitch."_ Someone could say that he wasn't giving himself enough credit but in reality if someone think enough of what he planned, he was lucky.

He was indeed lucky to grab the bottle of Dust that the Schnee heiress dropped by accident yesterday.

He was lucky to be saved by someone else arrow and being stick in a tree.

He was beyond luck to kill that Nevermore in that uncomfortable position.

Indeed he was a lucky son of a bitch.

"That was certainly a bold move." A male voice commented from behind Jaune, he turned back to see the origin of that voice.

The comment came out of that white haired boy, who was now standing alone in the middle of the stone road.

" _Where is Natsu?"_ He thought when he saw the boy alone.

"I . HOPE. YOU. ARE. HUNGRY!" But those thoughts were cast away when he saw Yang riding almost inside the mouth of a Nevermore.

* * *

 **Once again with the Nevermore team:**

Yang had to admit, for that girl to be eleven years old she was quite the big deal. The way she ordered them and the way she talks, she didn't sound like a kid. Instead, for a moment she thought she was speaking with her uncle Qrow, well not exactly like him but she felt like an adult.

Wait, was she starting to get jealous from a little girl?

" _I'm riding on a Nevermore's mouth I should be focusing on this."_ She thought while she kept shooting at the Nevermore.

" _I need you to Jump and ride on its mouth." The little girl said to Yang. "While you are on it, shot it with everything you got and procure that its hits the cliff."_

The little girl looked confidence about her plan so for the moment she will roll with it.

She stopped her attacks when she saw the wall of natural rock about to crush her.

" _Time to go."_ She jumped off the Nevermore before this one crushed against the cliff _._

When she landed on the ground, she immediately rested her eyes on how the beast hit its head against the cliff.

"Yang!" Mary ran towards her. "Go with Ruby and Weiss, they will tell you what to do!"

"Wait, what are you going to do?!"

"Buying you time." The little girl grabbed her sniper while she ran towards the end of the bridge and shot her gun at the beast. "Go!" She screamed at Yang. Mary was finally able to wound the bird but still they needed something more to put it down.

That's why she made that plan.

"Yang! C'mon here, we need your help!" Ruby called her from behind her. Yang looked to see her sister at Weiss's side but then she returned her eyes at Mary, who was calling the Nevermore attention and succeeded.

That monster roared angrily at the little girl when she saw that, Mary put her rifle on her back then she extended both of her arms and from her sleeves two canon cut pistols came out.

The Nevermore Groaned in pain but at the same time went to fight her.

She couldn't let her alone, it didn't matter if she was a prodigy or not she was still a child. How the hell did she expect her to-

"AHH!" When the Nevermore tried to grabbed her with its mouth, the blue haired child did the same action as Yang but the difference was that instead on be on the mouth and stopped it from closing it, she used a rope to catch its mouth and ride it like a horse.

"…..okay, let's help Ruby." Ignring the fact of a eleven year old riding a killing giant bird she went where her sister and other teammate were. "I'm here, what do I need to do?"

"Mary told us that she will hold the Nevermore in position so I can finish it off." Ruby stated at her sister but Yang raised an eyebrow. "I need you to throw me at the Nervermore with all your strength."

"A-Are you sure about this?"

"Mary said it will be fine, she even made a plan to send us back. Just throw me, Yang. I promise you that I will be fine." She looked at her straight in the eyes, completely determinate to do this.

Yang didn't bother to hide the proud smile on her face. "Okay, sis. Prepare to flight on Yang Airlines." Grabbing her sister's hood, she started to spin around in circles. She had seen this technique on TV once and practice quite often at home, the force of rotation plus her natural strength will threw her sister away with ease. "Here we go!"

She threw Ruby at the Nevermore, her young sister went directly at the monster with her Crescent Rose at hand and ready to cut some grimm.

At the mean time, the little girl was struggling with the nevermore. Yang had to admit that for her to being that tiny she was quite strong to handle the Nevermore, and for what she could assume, Mary was trying to lift the Nevermore's head to leave its throat exposed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby used her Semblance to give herself a final boost, now her scythe need to complete it's propose.

" **SWING***

" **GUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"**

Ruby cut the Nevermore throat deeply almost to the point of reaching its spine. Weiss looked at how she performed her part of the plan and now it was time to perform her plan.

Using her semblance, she summoned a Glyph in front of Ruby. The young reaper rolled forwards and landed her feet on it. She saw how Mary jumped from the Nevermore's head, her plan had been a success and now she needed to live to see it.

Using her semblance and the glyph she went to reach the falling girl. Mary and Ruby sight met for a brief second, the little girl extended her hand to reach Ruby. Thankfully they grip meet each other hand but the other unfortune was they were going too fast.

"YANG!" Both girls called the brawler while they kept falling down, Yang used her gauntlets to boost herself to where are they going to fall.

She jumped, most well tackled them before their hit the ground. The three girls rolled all over the bridge, Weiss ran to their aid worried.

When they finally stop Yang lift her face and ask. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, a little hurt-"

" _You are…crushing me…."_ The little girl said in a painful and drowned voice.

"Sorry!" They get off of her. "Are you fine?"

"Beside by the fact that two teenage girls were crushing me, I'm totally fine." She putted her arms on the ground to raise her upper body. "But that Nevermore is not."

"Yeah about that…."

"That was freaking cool!" Ruby screamed with her fists below her chin and sparkles on her eyes. "I created a plan in a matter of seconds! Not only that, the way that you ride that Nevermore as a horse, and I went flying, and then we both fly and…"

"Ruby."

"Yes?"

"Could you shut up for a moment, please? I want to rest for a second." Mary let her body collapse on the floor, she didn't looked exhausted but yes a little tired.

"Ah…o-okay-"

" **PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

* * *

 **The Goliath team:**

" **PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Everyone thoughts and voices were shut down by the roared of the giant elephant. But for some reason this one didn't sound normal more like….hurt?

"Well," The Deathstalkers team and the Nevermore team that has joined to see the Blue coated boy standing alone between the two wall of columns of the forest temple. "is time to get this over."

 **{Rurouni Kenshin Ost- Warrior suite "Last attack" part.}**

From the tress the Goliath emerged, destroying everything on its path. Its movements were erratic, like he was getting hurt by something. The teams witness something large and slender pinching its only eye: an arrow.

They'll be damned, that faunus girl actually managed to blind the Goliath.

But the question still remains: How are they going to beat that thing on their own? They will need their help if they really want to take down this monster.

"I suggest that neither of you come here for my aid." The boy somehow was answering the concerns of their minds. "There's no need of more people."

The goliath ran wildly in the temple, it was raging on the stone path without knowing where it was going.

"A wounded beast is nothing more than a wild beast that cannot think clearly."

Suddenly a silver looking creature was flying in the air, no that thing jumped. Whatever that thing was it was shiny, the light of the sun reflected on it and its red hair?

" **PROOOOOOOOOOO!"** The being hit the Goliath left side, made it lose its balance and starting to collapse on its right.

"A mad beast cannot perceive treats."

For the emptiness, a wall of more than 50 feet raised from the floor. The Goliath never hit the ground but yes this impotent ice wall.

"Neither its deathly surroundings."

It was hurt, blinded literally and emotionality. The head crushed against the wall badly, some marks of its blood were there to be seeing by all of them. The wound was enough to make it felt on its knees.

Vergil looked at the monster, wounded and tired. He didn't say anything when he took out his katana off his scabbard. Neither when he separate his legs on the same line, putting his sword above his head and raised two of his left hand fingers. The edge of the katana was between his index and middle fingers, he seemed that he was aiming at the Goliath with them.

The goliath roared in anger, from afar the others teams saw Natsu and Erza standing alone. But just as them, their eyes were focused on the katana wielding.

Just what he was planning to do at the Goliath?

" **More less its death."** For a second his voice sounded off, different from what it sounds like before. It was still a cold voice….much but much colder.

He finally moved, he step on the ground with a tremendous amount of strength, enough to destroy the stone he was standing before.

The speed of Vergil was unseen, not even Ruby was able to follow his steps. How could this boy go faster than she?! His semblance was speed too?!

Jaune didn't know what the hell was going on anymore. A moment he was just fine then the other he was making giant killing scorpions blow up and now he was looking a boy going kamikaze against a mammoth!

Natsu was looking from behind his wall of ice, the plan of his partner was risky- no, IT WAS INSANE! There's no way that a hunter in training could beat alone a Goliath! This beings can only being destroyed by a high caliber weapon or a team of professional huntsman. But in front of the Goliath appeared the same blue blur that he saw before this day, the same blur that killed those Deathstalkers and saved his life.

As Natsu and the others saw, Vergil reappeared before the Goliath. With his katana on his right hand he rapidly made it thrust to the Goliath head, the sword connected to the grimm mask. The edge pierce through the mask, break it apart with no effort.

What come next was unbelievable….

 ***FOOOOOOM!***

When the katana touch the Goliath it didn't just pierce and broke its mask into pieces, it obliterated its body. The impact expanded towards all its body as a wave quite literally because they could she how its body shivered from the impact. From its head to it's tail.

In a matter of a second the Goliath exploded without leaving a trace of its existence.

And then everything was silence.

Everyone was in disbelief of what they just seen, the boy kill the Goliath in one strike with his sword. Even if he used help from his teammates, the death was straight credit for him.

That was the Lizard faunus thought about his partner and ask himself: How the hell did he end up with that monster.

* * *

 **Beacon auditorium:**

After that even, the three teams went back to the cliff and bring Ozpin the relics that they grabbed back at the temple. They spend the next hours rested and waiting for the remaining teams to come back.

No one said a word in those hours, not even now at the team conformation ceremony. The shock of Vergil killing that Goliath was still passing through their heads. What happen back there? How that boy was able to do such a feat? What kind of trying should one do to have this amount of power?

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Sky Lark, Dove Bronzewing." The Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch were standing on the stage in front of four boys. "The four of you have retrieved the black bishop pieces. From today forwards, you will be known as team CRDL (Cardinal) led by Cardin Winchester." Everyone clapped the new team while they left the stage

The students were formed in a line of four persons or by teams, when one left the stage the other one enters. And now it was time for Jaune's team.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkirye, Lie Ren, Phyrra Nikos. The four of you retrieved the White rook pieces. From today forward, you qill be known as team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc." The blonde knight wined his eyes in surprised when the headmaster said those last words.

Team leader? Him? He was beyond happy but he never expected to really become a team leader, man, from the very beginning he thought that he will lose the bet with Natsu and become his servant for the rest of the week.

"Congratulations, Jaune." His partner rested her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. He look at her side and saw how the others members of his team were smiling as well.

A warm feeling grown inside his chest, that feeling made him ignore those recent insecurities and smile along with them.

JNPR left the stage passing at side with Ruby's team, the two friends look at each other for a brief moment and smile at each other.

"(Congrats.)" She whispered at the blonde knight.

Now with the other students, Jaune and his new team did what the others were doing and look at the new team being formed.

"Ruby Rose, Mary Vermillion, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long." The red hooded girl tensed at her the headmaster said her name. She was certainly nervous of being here but her feelings were nothing compared to of her partner.

Since they come back from the forest and wait for the remaining teams, every time that a team appeared they asked if they can talk or take a picture with Mary. Yang scared them away because as Ruby they noticed how annoying and uncomfortable those people made her.

And now that feeling didn't disappear.

In the crowd was people who were whispering about the little prodigy girl as well taking pictures and recording videos.

If the media was here they will be certainly a chaos but if this people were already this heavy at the very beginning, she couldn't imagine how the next four years will be.

"The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces." The voiced of the headmaster bring her back to reality. "From today forward, you will be known as team MXRS (Mars)" That name sounded kinda cool but by the way of those words were ordered it make it sound like "led by Mary Vermillion."

"What?!" Weiss screamed in shocked but she wasn't the only one surprised.

Yang stared at the little girl with her eyes wide open, is not that she hated the girl but the idea of follow orders of a girl 6 years younger than just feel….odd.

Weiss was just furious of the headmaster decision. Just because she was a gifted kid didn't mean that she needed a special treatment. They give a private room the first night and now they gave her the leadership of her team?!

Ruby didn't know how to feel. The feeling that she felt at the morning was coming back, in a regard she couldn't believe the treatment this little girl was getting from the academy like she….was special.

Maybe once again she was over thinking this too much, she shouldn't be jealous of her she should be glad for her partner being their team leader. She looked at the girl to congrats her but when she saw Mary's face she saw that she didn't looked happy or surprised, she looked annoyed.

"Thank you." Was the only thing she said, after that she and her team left the stadium and let Natsu and his team to go up.

The lizard boy was the most nervous of the three teams of students, he couldn't believe that this day was happening. How many days he fantasy about him standing in this stage and receiving a team name from Ozpin? To his mother seeing him alongside his fellow teammates? A dream coming true.

"Erza Scarlet, Aki Matsuhide, Natsu Goodwitch, Vergil Belladona." His mother gave him a quick look, he was nervous and his mother was trying to make him relax by only using his eyes. "The four of you retrieved the black tower pieces, from today forward you will be known as team VENM (Venom) led by Vergil Belladona."

The outcome didn't surprise the lizard faunus, the boy besides being stupidly strong he was smart enough to idea it a plan to kill the Goliath in a great speed of thought. He was good with the idea of someone this smart and calm being his team leader.

When they finally returned with the others teams, he saw that Jaune was smiling at him but not for him, he looked like he was holding a laugh.

And then he remembered it….

Jaune was his team leader Natsu wasn't.

Only one that he could said: Why his life sucks?

* * *

 **Finally! Finally! I finished this chapter. Over 21000 words and 51 pages in word in almost two months!**

 **It was tiresome as fuck, jejeje. Now seriously I want to apologize for the delay, I have some issues in college so I didn't have the enough time to write as usual but thankfully I resolved those issues and now I'm going to try to get chapters being update more often.**

 **Also I want to thank all the support that this fic is getting, even if chapter 4 didn't have enough reviews as usual, the amount of views, followers and favorites were amazing, guys! Thank you all for these!**

 **Also, the reason why I want you to leave your review is because I want to hear your opinions about characters and the story. I couldn't be more glad when I talk to you about this, even if is a bad criticism I believe that I can learn from those and made myself a better writer.**

 **And I know that I make Mary as a team leader and so as Vergil. But there's a pretty good reason and no because they are OC's. Speaking of which, I want to know your honest opinions of Mary and Masu, even if they are bad impressions.**

 **Again, thank you for reading, review, follow and favorite. And I hope that next chapter will be closer than we think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people, once again I back with another chapter of Grim Tale. I'm really happy to see that chapter 5 was well received by you guys. But before we start I think they are a few things that I need to talk before I start.**

 **The story will not follow the original source material: I believe that is not fun to follow the show storyline step by step so I decided to make my own story and my own arc, but I can assure you that at least I will follow the stories arcs of the volume 1 and (partially) the first arc of volume 2 but after the last one the story will be completely different from the RWBY canon.**

 **The OC: I know that a lot of you guys are mad that neither Natsu or Ruby become their Team Leaders like in Canon or like RWBY Tail, the source of inspiration from this fic, but I made things turned like this because I think it will make different the story and I can write character from another point of view.**

 **The length of the previous chapter: It was long, TOO long. I promise that I will not longer overloaded you with chapters of that length, perhaps for the future I will make characters as long as chapter 5 but I will usually try to make them more shorter so I can upload more often but this doesn't mean that I will down quality, I will make my best alongside Natsu is Awesome to give you chapters with the best quality possible.**

 **Nothing more to say, here is chapter 6.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The first day (part 1)**

 **Beacon Academy (JNPR Team room):**

It was official for them that today it's their first day at the academy but this time as official students. Yesterday they managed to pass the initiation test and become team JNPR. For his surprise, Jaune had become their team leader.

He was shocked and to be honest he personally didn't believe that he was leader material but the headmaster thought different. Yes, he made the plan to kill that couple of Deathstalkers but that was a shot of luck, if he didn't have that bottle of dust the result wouldn't been the same.

Jaune was still sleeping in his bed, the other three members were sleeping as well, even if Nora's snoring turn out to be annoying. Yet the blond knight was the only one smiling at all time, waiting for the right moment….

And that moment came when suddenly someone started knocking at the door, waking up the four of them.

"Pancakes!" Nora screamed still drooling from her mouth, the other JNPRR members follow her at they wake up one after the other.

"Who is knocking at this hour?" Ren said half sleep then his eyes as well as the other members watch how Jaune wake up from his bed with a big smile while walking to the door with aura full or pride.

The open door revealed a tired looking Natsu standing, the boy also looked annoyed for some reason.

"OH, Natsu. What are you doing here?" Jaune asked with fake surprised.

"It's 8:30 AM, Jaune."

"Forgive me, Natsu. But did you just call me Jaune?" The blonde knight crossed his arms like a man teasing a child.

"No….Master Jaune." He said completely annoyed of it but Jaune was completely delightful because of those two words.

"Well, my team and I are going to change, you now may return to your room, Natsu."

"As you wish, MasterJaune." He bowed like the good butler he is and closes the door when he leaves. Jaune turned back to see his teammates staring at him in confusion.

"C'mon, guys. Today is a good day."

* * *

 **MXRS Team Room:**

The sunlight pass across the window, the curtains blocked most of the light but some of the lights touch the face of the white haired heiress found it a little annoying. The fact that it was sunlight touching her face means that it's already morning, Weiss opened slowly her eyes and saw her teammates.

Ruby was still sleeping on her bed while hugging a heart-shape pillow, her left eye started to twitch when she saw that the young reaper was drooling from her mouth. Does she have any sense of shame?

Then again if she compared her to her sister, she is a perfect lady.

Yang was a mess even for sleeping. Her sheets almost on the floor with her mouth wide open and constantly snoring. It was like looking a boy sleeping, she had no grace or sense of shame (something heritage in their family apparently). While Ruby sleep clothes can be considerate cute and normal, Yang clothes….let your imaginations go free.

What kind of team she end up?

Speaking of her team, their team leader was nowhere to be found. She saw her bed already clean and organized, did she wake up already and did not wake them? How rude! It was merely morning at she already was doing her job wrongly! What is that child doing right now?!

Suddenly the door of the bathroom opened revealing the gifted child fully dressed on the academy uniform.

"Ah, you're awake." Mary rested her eyes on Weiss who was still on her bed.

"Of course I am and why didn't you wake m-us as well?"

"You people looked pleased so I decided not to do wake you up besides, wake up six o' clock of the morning can be very annoying for…

"Wait….did you wake up at six?"

"5:55 to be exactly.

"W-Why?"

"So I can go to the bathroom, brush my teeth, take a shower, brush my hair, change into my uniform, make my bed, organized my things, etcetera, etcetera." She closed the door. "If you don't have more answer then you should do the same things that I did, Schnee."

Weiss grinned at her, even in the morning this child was rude. In a team conformed by an inmature girl, a girl who has no decency girl, a rude little prodigy child and she was the normal one in this team.

"Fine, I will do it but not because you say it."

"You forgot to say 'baka'."

"What?"

"Forget it. Go to the bathroom while I wake up this two." While Weiss stood up from her bed Mary walked towards Ruby and Yang beds, she first went to Ruby's bed for a second she stared at the young reaper who looked so peaceful and innocent like a little angel, Ruby was sleeping with no problems her drool of saliva coming out of her mouth.

The young sniper grabbed the sheets of her bed and pulling them out, making the red hooded girl fall from her bed.

"AAAH!" Ruby screamed in terror when she felt that she was falling from her bed. "Ouch, what happen?"

"It happen that I let you sleep more than enough, Rose. And speaking of letting people sleep enough…" She turned to Yang's bed and proceeded to do the same thing she did to Ruby.

"AAAAH!" Now it was Yang the one who met the floor. "What the heck?! Why did you do that, you little brat?!" She shouted with her eyes turning into red, but the little girl didn't react at her violent aura.

"Schnee is using the bathroom right now so use your time to make your bed and prepare your uniforms for today."

"Wait, what hour is it?"

"8:15 AM, I was thinking on wake up at 7:30 AM but I decided to let you girls sleep a little more."

"How kind of you…"

"Obvious Sarcasm away today is our first day at the academy so I don't want to get problems, understand? Class starts at 10 o' clock, so you have enough time to bath, change and organize your belongings. Are we clear?"

"As you wish, boss…" Yang moaned, she didn't know but she and Weiss already had something in common: They found Mary's attitude very annoying (And at morning, for folk's sake!) "C'mon, sis let's start doing our beds."

"Okay." Ruby and Yang did what their leader said and do the two beds that they used for sleeping.

Mary for the other hand with her uniform already wear and her bed already made, she patiently sit down on the chair of their desk and took out her scroll. Yang's left eye started to twitch when her eyes catch the sound of a videogame coming out of her scroll.

What this brat playing games while her teammates were doing the entire job? She had the excuse of had her things already made but that was a problem as well; the gifted child did all those things alone without telling them.

Taking the fact that is really annoying to wake up too early in the morning, Mary pretty much ignored her teammates and did things by her own. Not that she is saying that making her bed is something that requires help but at least she could wait until everyone is awake.

Just because she looks completely adorable in her uniforms doesn't mean that she can go around and do everything that she wants.

Look at her! With her skirt and her tiny body! Wearing a black pantyhose and her hair tied with twin tails, her cuteness was overloading from her body!

" _Still, she is kinda a bitch."_ She said inside her head, if she said that in loud voice thing will certainly get bad for them.

"So, what are you playing?" While she was doing her bed she decided to establish a conversation with her leader.

"Sudoku."

"Eh? What kind of game is that?"

"A game that consist in a logic based puzzle in which you have to fill a 9x9 grid with digits that in each column, each row and each of the nine 3x3 sub grids and fill it them with number from 1 to 9 without repeating them in any of the rows, columns, grids and subgrids."

"How is that game any fun?"

"Because I win, that's why." Yang stared with half opened eyes. "Done."

"Done with what?"

"I back again to be number one in the worldwide rankings."

"Wait, what?"

"Aren't you supposed to make your bed, Xiao Long?" Yang groaned at the little girl and went back to do her thing.

" _Even with that cute looking she is totally a bitch."_ Somehow she never would think to call a eleven year old girl a bitch in her life. First time for everything they say.

Yang shot a quick glance at her baby sister who was oddly quiet today, looking uncomfortable. Yang sighed at seeing the same thing once again, Ruby social awkwardness was a problem back at Mistral and it didn't stay at Mistral. But to be this intimidated by a girl four year younger? Man, Ruby really needed help.

"So, Ruby I never ask you how did you ended up with Mary as your partner."

"I saved her from being eaten by a King Taijitu." Mary answered for Ruby but Yang wasn't pleased by her answer.

"And what about Weiss-?"

"I saved her as well for a pack of Beowulfs , ah, and also I had to save your sister once again after she went up straight to danger without taking a moment to think a plan."

"Alright that's it, I can't take it any longer." She stopped doing her bed and walked towards the little girl. "What the hell is wrong you?" She asked with her index pointing at her.

"For starters the Wi-fi here is no very good, it's says that I have three bars but I disconnected two times in a row- forget it, now is three." Yang grabbed her scroll from her hands. "What are you doing?"

"No! What are you doing?!" Yang threw her scroll away, thankfully her little sister catch the scroll before its hit the ground and broke. "You're just sitting there playing a videogame while we do shit, I know that is our job but is incredible rude to do that and interrupt people talking as well!"

"Y-Yang, stop it…" Ruby stopped doing her bed and tried to stop her sister but her words were no listen.

"And now that we're talking about being rude, yesterday you punched Ruby on the face! She may be reckless but that's no reason to punch her! What your parents will say if they see you do that?!"

"My dad will be mad at me for not shooting her on the knee when she did that or to beat you at the moment you started to shout at me." Mary answered her in the most monotonous way possible. "Now can I have my scroll back or I have to use violence?" She extended her hand to the brawler, expecting her to actually give her back her scroll. Was she real?

In a meeting of eyes, Yang could see the intensity of the girl's eyes even with that emotionless face and gaze her eyes were completely serious about this. For a moment she remembered when her parents scolded her when she break something or had bad behaviors, her dad always stood with crossed arms and stared at her with a serious look. Was this girl really eleven? Because all the things she does are the same things that an adult will certainly do or at least a stubborn bitch.

The door of the bathroom opened with Weiss coming out of that room, already changed into her uniform. "The bath is free to anyone who-What's going on in here?" Before she could end her sentence she saw how Yang and the team leader were having an argument.

"Xiao Long stole my scroll and now she is whining about me."

"I'm just complaining that she is little fucking bitch!"

"Language, Yang!"

"She might be rude but you shouldn't talk like that in front of her!"

"It doesn't really matter my dad usually says at least four swears in each of his sentences. So I used to hear those things and tolerate them except when it comes from someone else, especially when they are referring to me." She commented still staring at the blonde brawler. "By the way, I'm still waiting for it."

"Oh for the- just give her scroll back."

"No until she apologizes to Ruby."

"For what?"

"She is mad because I told her about when she recklessly went into fight Grimm without a plan and I had to save her life." Mary answered for Yang gaining another scowl from her. "Plus she doesn't like when I play videogames while they need to do THEIR job."

"Maybe I don't like the fact that you're being rude with us, because you play videogames while your friends are doing stuff."

"Huh, that's interesting. I didn't know that we are friends." Once again she gained another glare from Yang. "We are acquaintances at best but we still too far away from being friends, Xiao Long."

"It doesn't matter! It was just an expression, jeez!" She waved her arms while she walked around her. "I'm just asking for one moment of kindness, something that you own us since yesterday."

Mary rolled her eyes in annoyance and sighed. "Do you want me to be 'kind' to you?"

"Well, yeah!"

"Okay, then you and Rose can use the bathroom while I and Schnee do the beds."

"Wait, why do I have to part of this?!"

"Because I'm your team leader and you will do as I say, are we clear?" She ordered her before she turned to yang. "Is it good?"

"Whatever. C'mon Rubes let's go to the bathroom." Ruby nodded awkwardly, she followed her sister in silence with her head down.

Inside her head thoughts of frustration where floating while she ignored the argument between the heiress and the young leader. It was merely day and they already were fighting each other, not only that, even when Yang was right about how rude she was with them a part of her knew that all her words were true.

If Mary wasn't around that time, the encounter with that pack of beowulfs or that fight with the Nevermore could have ended way too different. But the way she was talking, she never says it but everyone can figured out what she meant.

She was a burden to her.

A person who needs to be constantly rescue by her, a stupid girl who can't think a plan and risk the lives of her friends.

She sighed sadly while she started to remove her clothes.

" _Man, I can't imagine someone having a worse morning than me."_

* * *

" _Why my life sucks at every moment of the day?"_ The lizard boy think on his way back at his room. He didn't have to take that bet with Jaune, he even didn't know why he accepted doing such stupid act.

Maybe he was lost on his first friendly conversation with a normal human boy or maybe the little sense of pride inside of him kicked out, whatever the reason be he regretted it. Now he is Jaune's personal slave for a whole week.

If he needs to wake up so early for a whole week he would be death by Friday for sure.

" _No! Stop being so negative, me! Not everything is bad in your life!"_ After all, he passed the initiation and was now part of a team. WITH ERZA SCARLET AS HER TEAMMATE! _"And now I'm friends with two girls! This slave thing is just temporal while this friendship could last my entire life! Not everything is lost Natsu!"_

That depressed aura disappeared and being replaced by his new joyful aura full of hope and dreams.

Now he was in front of his door but the door opened itself or most likely someone opened it from the inside.

His cheeks blushed when he saw the cat faunus coming out of the room with her hair down, when his eyes went down his blush intensify even more what he see what she was wearing.

Sleeping in a room with someone else was an entire new experience for him but sleeping in a room with two girls was too much for him. He merely got some sleep last night and he needed to wake up early so he can wake up Jaune and his team, so he decided to now watch what they were wearing and go straight to his bed.

Now see it he was thankful he didn't see it because he would have been certainly wake the entire night.

Matsuhide was wearing a white shirt that was too big for her, showing her bare shoulders and no signs of wearing any bra under it. Her tail was moving playful around her but, and speaking of her below body she was wearing shorts but they were really short almost like she was wearing pink panties that were too tight to her body showing how soft and large were her legs.

No! Her eyes are up! He forced himself to just look at her face….

….damn, she was beautiful.

Her yellow eyes were hypnotic such as her playful smile. "Ara, if isn't Gekko."

"G-Gekko?!" Natsu shouted surprised by the sudden way that she called him.

"Ah, sorry-sorry. I'm still looking for a name for you, Liz."

"Huh?!"

"Yeeees, obvious name they are. Is a shame that I don't come with better names, silly me." She blinked her left eye. "If you're looking for the boss he is out for a while, he said that he will see us at Grimm's history class until then you can do whatever with your free time."

"W-Wait, where are you going?!" Natsu stopped her before she walked into the hall.

"Are you stalking me?" She asked with a joyful smile that she hide behind her hand making the boy blushed even more. "Hahahaha, you have a funny face! " The girl pass by the lizard boy who's blush was more intense. "Bye, Lagartus!"

With that Masu leave the lizard faunus confused in front of their room, he sighed and finally entered the room.

If he wasn't wrong it was almost 8:30, so classes would starts in thirty minutes. Not enough time to go back to sleep, he was worried if for the lack of sleeping he will fall sleep in the middle of a class.

The last thing he needed is to make everyone believes that he was a lazy ass! Not thinking about his mother would say if she spotted him sleeping in class.

He shivered by just thinking about it.

"Man, I'm tired and the day merely started…" He said while he started to remove his pants. _"Maybe I can take a quick shower."_

Take a shower, change into your uniform and go to class. Those are the three things that matters right now.

He walked to the bathroom's room, he turned the pommel with his claw and (if you saw a lot of anime you know what is inside.) opened it.

"Hmmm?" A female voice said suddenly when he opened the bathroom's door.

The reason of his immediate hearth attack was that he found a person inside of the bathroom but for his unfortunate….or perhaps fortune depending in which point of view you see it, was Erza Scarlet almost naked standing before him.

Some of the steam of the shower was still on the air making her body sweat and her hair was still wet even after dry it.

Her black orbs were focusing on him, who was almost naked as well only wearing his underwear. Erza just recently putted on her panties, he could tell because her fingers were still on its borders, for his surprise her underwear had a bear stamped on it.

"AH! AH! AH!" His face was deep red while he couldn't take his eyes off her ass… _"STOP LOOKING AT HER!"_ As the gentleman that her mother raised he immediately took his eyes from her ass.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry!"

"Ah it's you, Natsu." She said with a tender smile while she turned to see him better. "And don't apologize, you didn't know that I was here."

"OF COURSE NOT!" He scream before he turned around to run away only to hit himself in the head by the door when he tried to go out. "OW!"

Something that he could give credit to Ozpin is that the material they used for their doors was very resistance to manage to hurt his head.

"Are you okay?" Erza catch him before he hit the floor, the girl was stronger that she looks.

For a second he asked himself again why his life always sucks but at the same time he wondering if his luck did a 360 degree turned in order for being hold by the arms of Erza Scarlet.

He managed to get a good look of her face. All those pictures that he saw on those magazines didn't make justice to her face, her features were soft but at the same time rough but not in a bad way. Her red hair covered a great part of her face making a light shadow on her forehead. During that time he saw at her eyes that didn't look at him with disgust or anger but with concern for him.

She said some words to him but he couldn't hear him for passing out.

* * *

After that awkward moment in their room, Ruby and the rest of her team finally decided to went to Professor Port's class.

It was an awkward silence between the four of them during their travel most likely between her sister, Weiss and her partner. Here and there she spotted either Yang or Weiss give Mary a quick gaze but the little girl ignored them all the time.

She fight her desires to scream in joy when they reach the classroom, inside of it were Team JNPR already on their seats.

"Oh, you guys are finally here." The team leader waved his hand at the recently arrived team.

"Hi, Jaune!" Ruby spotted the blonde boy while she walked towards him. "How are you?"

"Well, Ruby I couldn't be any better right now…" He crossed his arms behind his head. "…and in a few minutes you will know why."

"Oookaayyy…." She arced a eyebrow in confusion, what did he mean by that?

"Well, at very least we came early." Mary said her first comment since they came out of the room. "Now let's take sits before the other students came here and start to come at me and ask me to take a picture with them."

"Tell me about it…." Phyrra commented over her making the little girl turned her head at her. Ruby saw how Mary sudden glare made Phyrra a little uncomfortable.

"And you might be?"

"Oh, right! I'm Phyrra Nikos, nice to meet you!" Phyrra said with the biggest smile she could make, Jaune even blush a little at see her smile like that but Mary…

"….." With that the girl turn her head back and sit down completely ignoring Phyrra, Ruby and Jaune stared at the little girl with wide eyes completely amused by the little girl lack of manners.

" _Oh no it's happening again!"_ She knew what was coming next.

"What the heck was that?!" And like she expected from her bigger sister Yang, she slapped her hand on the desk before Mary. "You can't leave her like that and ignore her!"

"I did with you, didn't I?" Mary ignored Yang's screaming while she took up her notebooks. "Besides what to you matter, she is from a different team."

"That's doesn't make her less important!" She screamed turning her purples eyes into red. "Go there and apologize to her!" Ruby asked inside of her head how the little girl didn't feel intimidate at all by Yang's screaming. "Are you listening to me?"

"ARE you?"

"What does that mean?!"

"You just answer me question…." She rolled her eyes while Yang groaned in anger.

"I dare to say that they are not getting along…." Jaune muttered to Ruby who was looking at both of them with a sad look.

"Yep." Ruby looked at her side to see that Weiss was almost as mad as her sister, groaning in anger and staring at the little girl.

She didn't get it, why Mary treated people like this? She could understand that it can be difficult to adapt yourself in a new environment but she….she wasn't even trying or even looked interested in it. She didn't want to say it at loud but little by little she was starting to think of her just like her sister did.

She often wishes that she could have the amount self-confidence as Yang but at this case all that self-confidence wouldn't work with that prodigy.

But all that thoughts were putted at side when Weiss decided to go to Mary.

"Are you even conscious to who you were speaking before?!" Weis joined the discussion with her fists on her waist. "She is Phyrra Nikos!"

"Good for her." Just as she did with Yang she did the same with Weiss. "If you don't have anything relevant to say me I will return to me game." She took out of her pocket her scroll and start playing her app.

Weiss and Yang glared at the little girl in silence, Ruby and the other students saw how Yang's hair started to glow slowly. Being her little sister she knew what does that means….

"LISTEN YOU FUCKING LITTLE BRAT! I HAVE MORE THAN ENOUGH OF YOU BEING A LITTLE BITCH SINCE-!"

"Could you be quiet? It is too early for screaming." A calm male voice interrupted Yang outburst of rage. Both teams pointed their eyes to the young male who was sitting alone on the uppers sits.

That person had short and white hair….wasn't he the leader of Natsu's team? His name was… _"Gilver...Tony?"_

"Aaand you might be?" Mary asked to the boy taking her eyes off from the game.

Vergil looked at the little girl with the same cold eyes. "Do you truly want to know or you just asking as a habit?"

"Hmm, good point." She said to him and returning to her videogames but she could feel the stares from all the member of her team. "Now what?"

"Did-Did you just say something positive to someone else?" Weiss asked in disbelief for what she just heard.

"I asked his name without any interest of knowing him something that he figured out immediately and remarked it so I said that he got a good point because he has a good point." She answered never leaving her game.

"I see…so where do we get you saying to us something like that?"

"Perhaps when you do something productive instead of complain about me." Yang snapped again, her eyes red and her hair set on fire.

"YOU FUCKING-!"

"Alas, you surely are energetic at morning sissy." Once again Yang outburst was interrupted by someone else but this time she knew who the one responsible was.

That playful and annoying voice, that annoyed her even in her sleep. A bitch greater than Mary Vermillion.

Aki Matsuhide.

"Speaking of a fucking bitch."

"Yang!" Ruby finally started to intervene at her sister behavior, even if it was too late.

"That's a very dirty mouth you have there, sissy. You should wash your mouth." A vein popped up on her forehead along with the two previous anger features of hers.

"Listen you-!" When Yang turned her back to see her but stopped in midsentence when she saw that the cat girl was wearing a boy's uniform. "W-WH-Why-Why you're wearing a boy uniform?"

"Because I'm a boy?"

And it that moment all her rage and fury disappeared and replaced by the same feeling of confusion as everyone else.

"What?" She shook her head in denial. "No, no, no, no, no. H-How are YOU a boy?"

"You see, sissy. Boys are girls are different, boys have pee-wee while girls have…" Yang blushed intensely then she grabbed he—him by the collar.

"I know that, you moron! But I don't believe that you can be a boy looking like this!"

"Are you saying you want proof that I'm a boy?"

"YES!"

"Well, if you insist…." She grabbed her hand and took it off from his collar, Yang looked at him with confusion. What he was trying to….?

He said that he was going to show her proof that he is a boy. She knew the obviously difference between females and males, it was hard that someone this girly and cute was actually a boy.

" _Hold on! He grabbed my hand for some reason and before that he said that he will show me the proof that he is a boy! D-Don't tell me! Is she- Is he going to let me touch… his... his…?!"_

"Here." He rested her hand on his chest. "There's nothing here, neither the kind of 'nothing' that you girls expected from a flat board. Nothing is here and it will never have." He said to her without his usual playful tone. "Do you see?"

"Eh?" Yang looked at him and then snapped. "OH! Y-Y-Yeah, there's nothing there! Of course there's nothing because you're a boy! Right! This is the difference between boys and girls!" She screamed with her face red something that the cat faunus saw and smile about.

"Ooooh~~~! What were you thinking, sissy?" Masu putted his palm on his mouth.

"If you truly want to touch it, you first need to take me for least to three dates."

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?!" She screamed at all her lungs could do.

"You blushing, how cute!"

"You-"

"Stop." His team leader talked once again but this time he looked at them when he talked. "It's an order."

"As you wish, boss." He said with a calm smile. "I told Lizzy and Knightly that they will meet us here."

"Good, now sit down and don't start a fight with no one."

"What? Are you saying that I'm looking for a fight, boss? I didn't expect such harsh opinion on me coming from you, boss."

"What did I just tell you?"

"Scaryyyy…."

 ***SLAMP!***

The entrance door opened with strength, all the students looked at the door to see an angry looking lizard faunus starting at the boy.

"Ah, Lizzy! You are here!"

"Yeah, about that…." The faunus boy walked closely to the cat faunus. "..why….DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT WAS SOMEONE ELSE ON OUR ROOM?!"

"Hmnmmm, didn't I?"

"Don't make yourself innocent! You know about-!"

"Let her go, Natsu." Erza followed behind him and grabbed him by his shoulder. "The more you make it last the worse will be for you."

"But-!"

"Just let it go…." Erza looked at Natsu for a minute, the lizard faunus wanted to say something at her but eventually he give up.

"Fine…just….let's go sit down and prepare for class."

"Let's do that." He leave the cat faunus alone and proceed to sit down alongside Erza leaving the rest of the students dumfounded.

"Okay, what just happen?"

* * *

 **Abrupt ending, yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Sorry for that, the ending kinda sucks but I promise that I will write the next chapter with a better ending. Me and Natsu is Awesome have discussed about what do in the next chapters, and boy I can't wait for you guys to see it.**

 **Also, how many of you are hype for volume 4? Me….i want to see it but I want to get my expectations low. Don't get me wrong, I don't believe that is going to sucks but I want to keep my expectations low so I can get a big surprise.**

 **I included some fanservice for you guys, hope you like it.**

 **Review, follow, favorite and I see you on the next part.**


End file.
